


The Last Great Warlock

by Thirteen_Winter_Vixens



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Merlin, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Coming Out, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 85,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirteen_Winter_Vixens/pseuds/Thirteen_Winter_Vixens
Summary: AU- Every magical being dreads the number, the day, some try to run but Merlin can't. Being eighteen is dreadful and like everyone else he's on his way to Camelot. His mother and father had tried to prepare him for life in Camelot, in University, in prison but Merlin is different than all the others and he feels the pressure of all sides. War is coming and terror, fear and anger are mounting to explosive levels. And to cap it all off he's rooming with a prat who he just can't ignore. Now everything rests on loyalty. Too bad Merlin doesn't trust anyone.





	1. Camelot

"Be careful. Remember what I told you."

Merlin nodded sharply trying not to whine or pout. Leaving Ealdor was not his decision, he wanted desperately to stay with his family. His dad looked tired and more worn than he had ever seen him. His mother was fairing better but looked worried.

Balinor continued, "No magic in anything but your classes. Don't act different in any way and try very hard Merlin, try your best to blend in with the other sorcerers. They'll know you're more powerful but that is all."

Again, Merlin nodded.

Hunith started tearing up again, something she had done many times over this summer.

Merlin was eighteen and that meant, as for all sorcerers, he was to go to Camelot.

King Uther of Albion had done what his grandfather and father had tried to do all those years ago.

Rid the world of magic.

And Uther was doing a damned good job out of it too. In the past twenty five years he ended The High Council which used to oversee the use of magic and waged an underground cold war with the supernatural.

He had even gone so far as of nineteen years ago tricking a High Priestess of the Old Religion into creating a book of all magical children born, appearing on the pages at the precise moment of their birth. Now it was the Registry of Magical Beings. Or just R.O.M. Registry of Magics.

Uther Pendragon was a tyrant that had a way of moving people to his side, he had France persuaded within a year and then Germany. By the time Merlin was five and had caused a thunderstorm in a tantrum he already knew that magic was outlawed in all of Europe, most of Asia and Southern Africa unless trained by a qualified royally inspected teacher.

Children were separated from their relatives in Europe, Merlin being one of the few exceptions. His father was powerful enough to shield him. Most weren't that lucky.

He also knew he was different form most magic wielders, his father had taught him in secret spending most their summers and hell even some winters in the protected forest that surround their village. Though Ealdor had served it's purpose.

He had been around more humans than sorcerers and Balinor wanted to keep it that way.

Safer, he always said.

His father had a mistrust of everyone since The Fall. He had once been a general in Uther's army, had known the man well from his stories. But Uther was growing paranoid and keeping an eye on the young seemed like an excellent idea.

Teach them what magic was good and bad and shift their opinions.

Keep all the threats to his reign under his control.

And Merlin was the largest threat so when he hugged his mother one last time he tried hard to keep a straight face.

They had talked about running. Maybe  to Australia, maybe India.

But Balinor shook his head, the druids would know and those that lived in London with the King would have to tell. They would make it maybe two years, five even with Merlin's magic but not forever and by that time there could be executions. Merlin knew it was just a matter of time before that step was taken.

His mum and dad busied themselves with his suitcases as Will appeared.

Immediately they hugged.

Will was his longest, best friend. The only human besides his own mother that didn't care about any of the world's divisions.

"Don't forget about me okay?"

Merlin nodded as Will kissed him on the cheek.

Both smiled, it was common knowledge that the two were on and off, never too serious to stay together long enough their friendship though had always remained, until now.

Merlin would not be able to return for five long years. Perhaps even longer.

They parted slowly each recognizing this as a finality. He couldn't believe it came so fast.

Slowly he turned away, hugged his mum who was now crying fully and then got into the car.

Balinor sighed heavily as they started to drive.

Merlin tried to keep Hunith and Will in his sights but soon they were around a bend and heart-hammering out of site. Then Merlin faced forward with the dirt road through the forest a familiar sight. This time it wasn't welcoming.

He turned to his dad and said, "This is going to alright."

Balinor nodded stiffly, replying, "Of course, just remember-"

"Stay invisible. I got it."

Balinor and Merlin were alike in many ways though Balinor had honey eyes and was built like a mountain-man where Merlin took after his mother, blue eyes and lean though Hunith did let Merlin grow out his hair this year. It was something he had been begging to do for three years and the resemblance increased.

They had the same personality both held respect and honour in high standing as well as promises. But Merlin knew as much as Balinor loved him he hated Uther Pendragon the same amount. This was becoming another common trait the more Merlin heard news on the telly.

They spoke about magic throughout the day going over lessons from childhood about nature magic and scrying to the Fae and Avalon; something he was warned to never speak about in Camelot. He went over the histories of not only his line but also the Seven Great Wars over the past thousand years. It was fun, relaxing, everything Merlin had long ago memorized.

Magic was like breathing to him. Most sorcerers were born human, they just had more proficiency with magic, the Old Religion called to them.

Druids were druids, magic in them from birth and not something they could stop but Merlin had to hold close his heritage fearing those collars he heard Switzerland had finally been able to make with the help of a few dead.

The next day was a different story.

They hardly talked at all, checking out of the motel and driving through London was a new experience for Merlin. He had never seen so many people. Then they were through the mad mass of people and sky scrapers and buildings and within another hour they saw Camelot surrounding the dominating castle was a medium sized village.

It was not small enough for everyone to know each other but not quite a town yet. He could see some pubs, a few grocery stores and boutiques, even a blacksmith hut with a flat above it.

Camelot used to be The High Council's but it was seized and made into one of the best universities in all of Europe.

At least for humans.

For the magical it was prison.

The odd thing was that it was set in the most beautiful places.

Merlin knew a druid coven had built it over a thousand years ago but it seemed brand new. Part of it's magic most likely. A lake could be seen in the distance, forest and hilly countryside surrounded the town.

It would be amazing if he didn't _have_ to be here.

Balinor stopped the car closest to the door and handed Merlin his schedule, his key to the doors and a map.

Finally the first words of the day were, "Come on, we can't hide like this forever."

Merlin wished he could.

They had help taking his stuff up to his rooms by a family friend, an ancient man in druids robes named Gaius.

Balinor smiled warmly as they started the hike up the stairs responding to the small talk about the last few years having not seen each other.

"...Yes I do miss Hunith's baking, such a joy..."

"...I'm sure Merlin will be fine..."

As they got to his dorm room, 7913, Gaius panting put down some boxes.

"...Now magic and humans were always separated they even had different classes, teachers for each."

Balinor and Merlin immediately glanced at each other, both saying, "Were?"

Frowning, they followed him into the dorm as Gaius said, "Yes well, there was recently a treaty marked. They are trying to integrate the young ones hoping to cause less tension between them."

Balinor snorted saying, "You mean Uther wants ready made spies."

He gave a look to Merlin which plain ready, 'DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES TRUST THIS ROOMMATE OF YOURS.'

It would have been funny if it weren't true.

He nodded showing he got the message and looked around. It was impressive he had to say. Large but not a square room, more L shaped, all stone. When you walked in there was a little hallway, storage to the right and a decent sized and well decorated bathroom with two sinks. He hoped his room-mate wasn't a prude and took up all the hot water.

The the small living space had a telly and a brown comfy looking leather couch. Bookcases lined the wall and more storage was on the bottom most likely for dvds and the such. Two large beds were to the left, with armoirs on the side and next to those were two large work desks with more storage. Each faced a window, there were also two more window since this was one of only five available corner rooms. There was also a small table for two and a working fireplace.

Everything was ancient looking, plush and comfy.

His dad grunted not being able to criticize anything. Then again it was sorcerers that built it and after all this was their taste if truth be told. Old, traditional and comfy. He knew King Uther didn't live here but did have his own suite since he did make regular visits.

Both Gaius and Balinor stayed to help him unpack.

He didn't ask to use magic and didn't use any. Gaius put away all his books on herbs, planet alignments and medicine. Once he found his magic book he put a spell on it, it would only be handled by him just what his father told him. Then he made it disappear. Technically he was allowed a magic book but he knew it had to be inspected and most likely taken anyway and that book was seven generations old.

No way was someone taking it from him.

Gaius nodded once Merlin was finished fussing over his new clothes. His mother had insisted on new ones, she had splurged over the summer, worry and sadness making her take weekend trips to London. She had only showed him his wardrobe last week and he had yet to thank her enough.

"Alright Merlin, I teach medicine for both human and magics, history and herbology. I expect I will see you in those courses?"

Merlin nodded and replied automatically, "Except for the last one."

Balinor coughed as Gaius frowned confusingly saying, "You don't need to take it?"

He groaned inwardly as his dad gave him that look.

This was going to be the worst year ever.

"Yes, I do need to take it." Gaius nodded, smiled, said goodbye and left.

"Don't worry Merlin, just concentrate on being discrete." He hesitated but awkwardly said, "About boyfriends-"

"Dad-"

"No Merlin, you need to keep your head level. I know you need companionship but we are on the brink of something big. I need you to keep your emotions under control. Just don't get attached, I'm not saying don't have some fun while your here as long as you keep in mind not to fully trust someone."

Merlin was blushing but nodding. He understood where Balinor came from but having his father tell him it was better for one night stands and fun then being committed to someone was embarrassing

. "Okay, I've got it."

Then Balinor reached into his trench coat and gathered a leather bound book. Merlin knew instantly what it was and knew too that if anyone loyal to the king would kill him over it.

Balinor passed Merlin it and he gaped at him saying, "Are you sure?"

Balinor nodded looking grim again and Merlin could just see his eyes starting to water.

"You're going to want to be someone different Merlin. Someone other than yourself. Every Warlock does some time in their lives. But learn from us Merlin you can't run from who you are, you can't wake up one day and be someone else, you grow into the person you'll become but it's still going to be Merlin, no one else. You need this more than me. Remember who you are, where your from and don't ever question mine or your mother's love. That is one thing that is and always will be constant. Everything changes but that. This will help you remember it in grave times such as these."

Merlin practically tackled his dad in a fierce bear hug which was returned with force.

Then Balinor stepped back, looked around and nodded.

"Be safe my son."

Then in a blink he was gone.

Merlin sighed heavily, laying on his bed, he had chosen the one with the smaller window next to it. At least morning light wouldn't shine on him. Then he opened up his book, it wasn't new or filled with magic, it was small and copper coloured some places worn down to a tan colour. But to Merlin it was the one book that had always made him feel connected.

It was Merlin's family tree, chasing his father's line of Dragon Lords right down to the Great Kings.

He jumped as the door slammed, the book immediately disappearing to his spell books location.

A blonde haired guy a year or two older than him stopped dead on his way to the bed.

Merlin couldn't help but to appreciate how hot this guy was. But before he could take in more than blue eyes and a perfectly fitting red tee he heard him speak.

And then didn't find him at all hot.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Snapped out from checking him out Merlin raised a brow, "This is my room. You?"

"Hell no. Get out. This is supposed to be Mor-"

The door opened again and a black haired beauty came in, in the form of a pale faced, long haired, blue dressed lady.

Lady was the only word of it as she looked so regal.

"Uther changed our rooms, apparently I'm crashing with this girl named Gwen. I think she's frightened of me, how do you think I could-"

"Morgana. Why did he change our rooms?"

She shrugged as he snapped, "Well?"

God the next five years were going to be hell with this guy.

"Well his idiotic excuse is that there will be rumours about it." Arthur practically growled then said, "Is he kidding, you're like my sister!"

Morgana was already nodding and casually said, "Yeah, that's what I told him, then he went into the whole dorms being non mixing of the genders and said if we did it everyone else would."

Okay good point Merlin thought and he saw blonde-e was agreeing too.

Then Morgana looked over at him and he froze.

Oh god he recognized her from the telly. He knew why he thought lady.

She was a lady.

Actually King Uther's step-daughter.

That meant...

Horror filled him.

Fuck.

"Arthur who is this?"

Merlin's life was officially over.


	2. Friends and Kin...Maybe

Both Prince Arthur and Princess Morgana Pendragon were looking at Merlin as if he were a new species they had encountered.

At least Morgana was-Arthur looked like he wanted to step on him repeatedly.

Merlin tried to smile but it was more of a grimace.

"I'm Merlin. Merlin Aviary." Luckily for Merlin, neither noticed the name, instead Morgana tilted her head and he immediately blocked her.

Both recognized each other at the same time, at least Merlin let her think she did.

"You're a Druid." She said and he nodded, replying, "Witch."

Morgana was surprisingly powerful. He thought she might have been a Mage since Uther allowed her to live with him as an equal or so rumours had said. They both knew she was limited in lessons. Most likely she only knew the basics, he could sense her hesitation, her slight fear of the unknown. His father had told him to stay away from beginners, untaught pupils were dangerous in their inability to control their magic and were easily swayed.

But Morgana had the basics, it must have been difficult being a witch in Castle Pendragon. He almost cringed at it.

Here he and Morgana were prisoners though she had probably been one all her life. They were here to study magic under a pretence of peace when he knew perfectly well there wasn't any, this was just to see who was a threat so Uther could plan to get rid of them.

He would know exactly who to go after.

Merlin smiled more warmly before asking, "Have you read the works by Greendale?"

Morgana looked uncertain as he grabbed a common book. It was just herbology, already inspected and passed, his father had grudgingly bought it for him  before coming to Camelot. It wasn't as if he actually needed it.

"You can borrow it if you're taking Gauis's class this should really come in handy." She nodded smiling back and that's when Arthur spoke, "You are so not staying here! Get out!"

Face to face Merlin realized they were almost the same height, Arthur was just an inch taller or so.

"Arthur, it's not like you can do anything." Morgana spoke up for him but Arthur already narrowed his eyes when Merlin spoke before thinking, "Are you always such a prat or does it come with the crown?"

Arthur's eyes widened and he spoke rather astonished, "You can't talk to me that way."

Now Merlin was starting to get annoyed and he said, "Really cause I thought I just did. This is my room too so get over it. We can be civil or I can make your life a living hell. It's your choice really."

Morgana was trying to hide a smile and a laugh as Arthur looked shocked, he shook his head and then slowly he smirked and confidently said, "Merlin I can take you down with one shot you know that, yeah?"

Merlin smiled and knew it too, Arthur was built, he looked like he'd been martial arts classes even before learning to walk, but Merlin was stronger.

"I can take you down with less than that mate." And he let his eyes flash gold.

Both royals froze.

Okay too far, Merlin thought to himself. He shrugged casually and spoke to Morgana ignoring Arthur, "About the class, Gauis is a family friend," Morgana was nodding slowly going back to smiling, "Yeah he's our doctor."

Merlin's brows went up and surprised said, "Really? Good, so you know if he assigns you a paper make sure you write at least two extra pages than he says?" Morgana was nodding when Arthur stormed out.

"Arthur what are you-?"

"He's not going to be my roommate if I have any say in it." The slamming of the door shook the windows.

"So," Merlin said in the silence, "always a prat huh?"

Morgana burst out laughing.

"I think this year is going to be interesting."

"I think your right."

"Of course I am Merlin, I'm always right."

Then both of them wandered around campus and met their dorm-mates.

Gwen, Merlin clicked with right away. The first thing she said was, "Oh, are you gay?" It was said in such a confused, soft, uncertain tone that Merlin almost laughed. But after that everything went well.

Until the three of them went back to his dorm which was much bigger than any he had seen so far. He thought he knew why.

Next door to his room, he peaked in and saw someone he thought he'd never see again.

He stood there frozen, Morgana and Gwen at his side, confused.

Then the two dark males previously unpacking looked up.

One looked calm and regal, knightly almost, the other grinned wolfishly and suddenly jumped off his bed ran to Merlin embracing him in a bear hug.

"It's been so long."

Merlin laughed and hugged back tightly.

"You didn't tell me you were in Camelot! This day would have gone completely different you know."

Gawain laughed stepping back saying, "What would have been the fun in that?"

Gawain was a year older and had visited a sister in Ealdor for a summer three years ago. They had dated for awhile and they had stayed in touch or so Merlin thought.

Gawain was royal or so everyone said, Gawain hated it and had spent a year in the palace making a name for himself; happily a disappointment. Or so Gawain liked to think. He was a wild cat, untamed and completely fun, it was why they were attracted to each other.

Gawain looked him up and down, eyebrows raising as he whistled and said, "You grew like a foot, not to mention, you look hot now." Merlin blushed. "I mean you always were but now you're not so skinny, you let your hair grow too, that's awesome. You look a lot like your dad now. Are you still that clumsy though?"

Merlin's blush deepened and he looked over at the other man in the room.

"Oh right," Gawain looked up, "Lance this is Merlin, my ex. Merlin my ex meet Lancelot de Luc. He's straight, don't hit on him, I tried all last year. Sadly not even I The-Great-Seducer-Of-All-Things got a chance at the Honorable One."

Merlin laughed and said, "Hey, nice to meet you."

Lance just looked surprised and turned back to Gawain replying, "You mean all last year you were actually serious? I thought that was just... you know ...you? I mean the girls..."

Merlin chuckled at Lance's confused expression as Gawain blinked and hurried to correct himself.

"Dude. No! Seriously it was a joke. Me-Gay?-No. Gay for Merlin? Yes. It's really just a him thing. I love the ladies to much."

Merlin was nodding remembering all the girls Gawain had hooked up with, the one girl Gawain had cheated on him with. It had hurt but it was three years ago and truthfully they were better as friends.

But then Lancelot's eyes were stuck to Merlin's left and he was now the one brought back from the past, "Oh, right...um Lancelot, Gawain, this is Gwen and Morgana."

"Gwen?"

Gwen was blushing and it was immediately acknowledged that they were interrupting something.

Merlin stepped closer to Morgana.

"Um yes...Guinevere. You're Lancelot?"

It was in this moment Merlin swore he would remember forever. He never thought of it actually existing, I mean how could it? But to everyone else in the room he was sure they were seeing the same thing.

Love at fucking first sight.

Lancelot made the biggest yet most beautiful smile and Merlin felt his heart tighten, he only wished that could happen to him.

Then Guinevere blushed as Morgana spoke, "So do you need any help unpacking?"

Gawain shook his head and quickly said, "Nah, we're all done now." Lance walked right up to Gwen and everyone else hushed wanting to hear the awkward yet eye-catching scene though they were a foot away.

"Would you like to have coffee with me tomorrow?" Gwen, he was sure couldn't speak since she just nodded vigorously.

"Great," another smile, "You like those vanilla lattes with cinnamon."

Merlin tilted his head at that as Gwen blushed deeper. He and Morgana felt around but sensed nothing both mentally confused. Gwen looked over at them and said quietly, "We met two weeks ago but never got each others names. But tomorrow sounds great, around four?"

Oh well, love at second sight then.

Close enough for Merlin.

Now Lance nodded as Merlin behind Gwen's back mined a phone and Lance catching out hastily took out his cell phone and asked for Gwen's number. Gawain slapped him on his back his look said Lance would have totally forgot to ask.

Morgana was beaming as all of them moved into Merlin's dorm.

Compared to everyone's else Merlin was glad he got this room even if he had to put up with Prince Prat.

"Damn this is a spacious room," Gawain said then looked to Morgana, around the room then to Morgana again and looked to Merlin with a horrified expression.

Gawain knew Merlin's secret.

"Oh no Merlin," His voice said it all and as they sat down on the couch, Lancelot grabbing the two chairs around the table. Gawain and Merlin sat down, Merlin let Lance take the spot near Gwen just to see both of them go bright red even under dark skin, it was hilarious, he was going to have so much fun with those two.

Everyone looked at Gawain expecting something bad from his tone of voice, "Tell me your not rooming with-"

The door opened and in came a furious looking prince.

Gwen gasped, Gawain narrowed his eyes and Lancelot bowed his head, shocked but showing respect to royalty.

Arthur took in the crowd around the couch and looked murderous.

"Get out." His voice was commanding and even Merlin was at first surprised at Arthur's tone.

Prince mode.

Then he was furious, he was about to call him out when Gawain spoke nothing but disrespect in his voice, "Listen here Arthur, Merlin's my friend so lay off. Why don't you go do an errand for your daddy and leave us alone?"

Merlin's eyes widened. He had always known Gawain to speak truthful, it's just what he did but never so cruel. Arthur must be a huge jackass. Arthur just blinked and asked, "Your friends with a sorcerer?"

Gawain shrugged and replied, "So are you." Glancing at Morgana, everyone followed his look as Morgana's eyes were downcast.

Arthur looked surprised and replied automatically, "She can't help it, all she has is dreams, it's not like she's dangerous."

Merlin stiffened at that and Gawain felt it.

But then Merlin spoke, "All we're doing is catching up. You can either join or leave, just stop being such a prat and relax. We're roommates for this year, I'm guessing you haven't changed that since you still look like you have a stick up your ass."

Gawain chuckled at that as Arthur's expression went from furious to murder and everyone else stared, Gwen looked downright frightened.

"Gawain is a member of the royal family _Mer-lin_. He can speak his mind, it's his right but I'd be careful if I were you. You do not have that option. Know your place."

Again Merlin felt himself get furious, what was with this guy, why did he get on his nerves so damned much?

"My place?" Merlin snapped, standing up, "Where exactly is that Your Highness?"

Gawain was holding his hand trying to calm him and he saw Arthur's eyes catch the movement. Before he could reply the door opened again and in walked a beautiful blonde girl in a white dress.

"Arthur, I was looking for you." Arthur turned and Merlin saw him physically straighten himself, "Sophia, let's get out of here. It's not good company for you." Merlin almost stepped forward as Gawain stood up to stop him. He was about to yell at Gawain to move or he'd blast him when Gawain did the last thing he thought.

He leaned down and kissed Merlin. Hard, deep, thoroughly devouring.

God, Merlin forgot how good of a kisser he was. Why did they only date for a summer?

Merlin leaned into him, wrapped his arms around Gawain feeling his body pressed tightly against his, forgetting about everything, his goodbye to his parents, his best friend Will, being stuck here in Camelot, Arthur the son of a bitch.

Arthur.

Shit.

He jerked back, Gawain letting go without a fight.

Arthur was gone.

"God damn you Gawain. What did you do that for?"

"Entertainment."

Merlin looked over to Morgana's devious smile and saw Lancelot looking embarrassed and Gwen looking a little flushed.

"You guys are really hot together, you know?" Morgana said with a devious flash in her eyes that sacred him slightly.

Both Gawain and Merlin nodded, they knew.

Gawain grinned, "I forgot how good you were." Everyone laughed, as they sat down and returned to talking.

"Hey speaking of roommates...Lancelot you're magical?" Merlin asked.

Gwen quickly looked at him and he could see Lancelot was embarrassed. Merlin regretted saying it but he knew Gawain was fully human.

Lancelot looked at Gwen and saw she was worried, he spoke to her mostly, "Well I'm not really. I'm only here because I got that letter from the government saying I had to be...see...well, I'm a mage."

Everyone said, "Oh," at the same time and Merlin shared a look with Morgana. That was why they didn't sense anything.

Merlin cringed.

Not only had he met Morgana, for whom he felt sorry for, but now he met his first mage.

Mages weren't considered magical by the magical community. They were weak and most, if not all, could only do small healing. Something most sorcerers could do at eight. But they also grew weak the more that they healed.

From how Merlin's father explained it, they take in their patients pain so the more pain their in, the mage feels it all. Unlike sorcerers.

But Gwen looked relieved, admitting, "I would have felt disadvantaged. I'm glad you're not a sorcerer, there's too much strife going around with them and humans." She looked apologetic to Morgana and Merlin but both nodded accepting that as the truth.

Then they were talking about what they wanted to do this year that didn't involve magic, war or tension.

Merlin sighed as he made his way through the corridors later that night.

He hated his cousin.

They had spoken about this for weeks. He remembered the last time he had spoken to his family about him.

Hunith was in the kitchen cutting up vegetables from the garden and Balinor was at the table, news articles about the Magics in front of him.

"Just remember to be nice to him, he is family you know."

Balinor snorted saying firmly, "He isn't. I swear a demon fathered that child. Don't trust him Merlin. I know I tell you that a lot, but especially not him. A few human's are harmless, mages' are harmless, you can befriend them all you want, they're easy enough to figure out. Even sorcerers, you can take them in battle without a sweat. You just have to be careful if it comes time to run, that's why it's so important to stay aloof, this, this _boy_ is anything but harmless or easy to figure out."

Hunith stopped her cutting and sighed, and spoke tiredly, "You're going to give Merlin emotional issues like this. Don't trust anything that breathes. My goodness. Merlin you need _friends_. There are some people that will never betray you."

Balinor was about to protest but as he looked over to his wife, his eyes softened.

"Not everyone is as lucky as I am, Love. I know Merlin needs someone, he just needs to not let emotion guide him." Then turning back to the conversation he said, "Just not him, your cousin is too radical, too noticeable. He's going to get himself killed. Not to mention, he's always been jealous of your power."

He stopped letting Merlin or Hunith try to protest that.

None came.

Since Merlin was born, his cousin had been placed second. Merlin had been chosen from the Old Gods, the Old Religion and in an era when it was almost extinct, now was a time when someone of power had to be born.

And Merlin had been that person.

He had the mark to prove it too.

But his cousin would want him on his side, he knew of Merlin's power, of his line, Balinor was powerful, a great leader himself and he had taught Merlin everything he knew. Every high ranking druid that had grown up away from Uther, some even with, knew about Merlin.

Knew about the prophecy.

And now Merlin was being thrown to the wolves for destiny.

"He's your nephew, Balinor. You should be kinder."

Balinor rolled his eyes.

"Merlin, do you remember the circle?"

Merlin nodded. He had been four and had met the druids that rebelled against Uther in the forest. That's where he met his aunt and cousin. Where invoking the Old Religion he had accidentally summoned so much power, it engulfed him and it took two elders and his father to get him back.

His father never let those druids meet him again.

"Yeah."

"Your cousin was looking murderous at you. He's not to be trusted."

Hunith tsked as she stirred the stew and threw in the vegetables in the pot. It was starting to smell good.

"They were children." Hunith couldn't help but say.

"Feelings like that don't go away. They fester."

It wasn't Balinor that spoke.

It was Merlin. And everyone could hear the truth in his voice.

Merlin currently stopped feeling the power of his cousin, he had only felt it once but he knew it instinctively, he was there just under the oak trees by the lake.

Huh, a sacred place in a castle here magic was restricted.

Merlin snorted but he was still going to kill his cousin over this.

He couldn't believe his first night here, he had a summoning charm set on him. It wasn't strong enough that he couldn't fight it, it was just annoyingly enough that he gave in.

And there he found Mordred.

Mordred smiled, though since his eyes were flat it wasn't reassuring, "Nice to see you again, Emrys." He tensed, his magic wanting to lash out at that name, "Don't call me that."

Now he smirked, "What, you don't like your true name?"

Neither of them spoke for a moment and then Merlin got sick of the silence, "What do you want Mordred?"

He shrugged, "Is it a crime to want to see you?" Merlin raised a brow. "What do you want?" he repeated.

Mordred stepped closer to him, "We need you, Emrys, on our side. You know that war is coming." Merlin shook his head and said, "Mordred, I am not going to join. We have time to find another solution, besides, war hasn't been declared yet, there has to be another way."

Mordred looked furious and spoke harshly, "You can't just walk away from this, you can't just ignore it like everyone else, Emrys. There are people counting on you. You can change this, we know you can."

Merlin was shaking his head.

It was midnight, he was missing home and all he wanted to do was sleep.

"I'm going to bed Mordred. Goodnight."

Over his shoulder he heard, "Arthur Pendragon is your roommate, isn't he?"

Merlin turned and unleashed all of his frustration of today, the stress, homesickness and worry. His magic jumped up and slammed into Mordred pining him up against the tree. If Merlin wished to he could sever Mordred from his magic, he could strip it all away right now. 

Mordred's eyes went wide in fear as his attacks were easily stopped. 

"Do not ever threaten him again. Understand?" Merlin spoke firmly, leashed fury making his voice growl with magic. 

His cousin stayed silent and Merlin felt the tingle up his spine, the shift in the wind. He didn't know what he had done but he he felt that it was powerful and he couldn't stop whatever he had put in motion. 

He certainly wasn't going to enjoy it. 

When Merlin got into the door, he kicked off his trainers, pulled at his socks and was taking off his shirt before he even got into the living room.

Once the offending fabric was off he started on his on his belt buckle. Halfway to taking his jeans off, he noticed Arthur in his own bed, a lamp on for reading since he was looking up from a heavy book.

Merlin tilted his head noticing it was a textbook. Then he noticed the blonde himself, scruffy hair, too tight shirt and tired deep blue eyes.

How the fuck do you look so hot being tired? Merlin wanted to know but then he noticed something else in Arthur's eyes, something familiar and what made his heart jump.

They stared at each other for what felt like a full minute but most-likely was only a few seconds and then both came back to themselves. Arthur immediately went back to his book and Merlin let his jeans fall and climbed into bed.

He'd be damned if he let Arthur control him.

He wasn't that hot.

Yeah right, said a voice in his head. Well he wasn't that stupid to fall for a Pendragon.

No voice spoke back.

He assured himself that was a good thing and just for good measure he turned Arthur's light bulb a his favourite blue colour.

"Hey!"

"G'Night Arthur."


	3. Well...It's One Way To Make Peace, I Suppose

Merlin tried his best to be civil to Arthur but it was getting increasingly more difficult.

He was a slob to start with, everyday Merlin was picking up after him. Not to mention, Arthur was in his history class and art class, not that Arthur was any good at art. There was too much glaring and mutual dislike for Merlin to handle. 

But it was the classes with Mordred that he dreaded most.

The druids practically ambushed him in Basics 1. They were going over magical history and trying to keep objects floating, Merlin was bored and spent most of the class talking to Morgana. He was, however, very surprised that half the class were having trouble, it was horrifying that what Merlin could do before he could talk or walk was difficult for these people.

He spent the last half of class giving Morgana tips and at the end she had more control.

In the cafeteria at lunch which was a smaller hall than the great hall, mostly used for Uther's meetings, he discovered the first day had a distinct though invisible line.

One side of the room, near the windows that overlooked the courtyard was for the humans, on the other side near the windows that over looked the gardens and tress were for the magics.

Merlin sighed sitting down at a no mans land table. It was close to the centre but positioned in a way no one knew if they should sit there. Gwen, Lance, Morgana and Gawain joined him, followed by another dark haired guy and a cute blonde guy.

"Hey guys this is Kay and Leon. Don't hate on them, they're cool," Gawain said sitting down.

Then Leon nodded sleepily and put his head down. Two seconds later he was snoring slightly.

Gawain grinned as Kay propped his head on a hand and yawned.

Merlin grinned knowingly and asked, "Did you all have fun last night?"

"You know we did. We hit up Hayden's, then McConnell's and then went to Babylon. It was amazing. Though, I did break a promise, said we'd get back by four ended up being eight. Thirty."

Merlin shook his head, amused and said happily, "No one should ever party with you. Unless their magical, seriously, hangovers suck with you." Gawain rolled his eyes but grinned nonetheless.

Gwen bit her lip looking a little self-conscious. Merlin thought it was because Lancelot (apparently the 'it' guy along with Gawain) had his arm around her shoulders, now officially-almost an item.

Merlin predicted three days, Morgana had said two.

Bets were being placed at who would win.

Still looking worried, Gwen said, "Hey, guys everyone's looking at us."

All of them, including the suddenly awake Leon and Kay, looked around.

Some people looked away, others started talking to their neighbours but a few openly stared.

Merlin caught Arthur's eyes but Sophia started talking to him. Merlin clenched his jaw, he did not like that woman what-so-ever. She was such a bitch and Arthur being attracted to her almost, almost made him unattractive himself.

When Merlin finally did looked away, he caught Mordred looking at him, a hard cold stare that as much as Merlin wanted to pass off, sent a shiver down his spine.

Morgana said what they were all thinking, "No one's seen non-magic and magic people sit together." Everyone nodded, now subdued.

Gawain spoke breaking the silence, "So, anyone up for McConnell's Friday?"

Everyone laughed nervously but grateful and since it was a Friday, they agreed.

Technically, Camelot had a curfew, it was one am on weekends, afterwards the doors were closed. But with Gawain's criminal prowess, curfew to him was nothing. Merlin wouldn't be able to use his magic since he was pretending to be an average druid. And average did not get past Camelot security.

Magical people at the university, however, had more restrictions.

They could only go out three times a month and on full moons, although, that night was only with a teacher present, compared to humans unlimited times. They had less phone rights, cell phones were on calling plans that worked out to two phone calls a day or twenty texts.

Although, Merlin had fixed this, making the phone company think their phones were operating fine but allowing unlimited everything. He already spelled Lance's and Morgana's. He was not going to go without talking to his dad.

His dad had given him shit for five minutes, but afterwards, his mum came on and told him she was proud and well done because she wanted to talk to him but didn't want to intrude on his friends either.

So Merlin was off the hook and went out Friday night.

After five pints of beer and seven shots, it was good to say that Merlin was drunk.

Seriously drunk.

Seriously.

Drunk.

They played awful pool and darts though that ended badly, no one would remember the next day exactly how, until Kay showed them his shoulder, his elbow and hysterically, his ass.

Gwen and Lancelot had since went back to Lancelot's dorm. Technically both Morgana and he had won. It was the second day but the third night.

Gawain looked upset about it, trying to unsuccessfully get Lancelot to wait, and called out, "Kay, I want my twenty back!"

So when two am came they made an early night of it.

Morgana had taken off her high heels on the stumble back to the castle, leaning into a very interested Leon, she said slurring a bit, "I don't know why Arthur is such a prude around you guys."

Everyone nodded, Leon put an arm around Morgana trying to steady her.

Everyone knew that Lance had tried to be friendly in a business course they both took. Apparently, Arthur had made a rude remark and sat silent for the rest of the class, cold-shouldering him. It had been awful, not to mention with assigned seating in some classes, Lance was stuck with the guy for the rest of the year.

And then Merlin had to say it.

"I'm partners with him."

Though it sounded more like, "I'mparnerithim."

Gawain stumbled and since they were helping each other, they both fell.

"Merrrliin you're supposed to help me."

Instead, Merlin laid down on the grass. That was when he noticed they were in the gardens of Camelot. The rest of the gang laid down too. "What were you saying?" Leon asked.

Then Kay said, "Better not be important. We won't remember."

"Partnering with Arthur. History." A sleepily groan came from somewhere before Merlin summoned whatever energy he had and made everyone go to their dorms. How they actually got there, no one remembered but then Merlin was loudly saying, "Shhh, don't wake up Arthur." And Gawain was failing to whisper back, "Okay..."

Arthur woke up anyway as Merlin tripped over his easel.

A crash sounded as Merlin and said easel fell to the ground taking all his paint brushes with it and the tin can they were sitting in.

"Ouch!"

"Merlin, what the fuck..."

Gawain was still laughing as Merlin drunkenly turned his attention to now awake Arthur.

"Sorrrrry Arthur. I really really, really tried not to wake you up."

Merlin gave a grin and was surprised that Arthur was grinning back for a second. Then he narrowed his eyes at Gawain and huffed out, "What are you doing here?"

Gawain was currently crawling up Merlin's bed, shirtless, with his boots on.

"Lancelot got some action." He made his voice go higher on action and Merlin cringed at sound.

Merlin tried to stand and quickly fell over, which made the other two laugh loudly.

Angrily Merlin said, "Hey, at least you could be a gentleman and help me up." He pouted and Gawain moved though not as quick as Arthur. He was out of his bed and in front of Merlin in moments.

Merlin had yet to figure out whom he'd been talking to but suddenly, dizzily, he was in Arthur's arms.

"Wait. Room's spinning."

Arthur sighed heavily and practically carried him to the beds. He stopped suddenly as Gawain said, "Come here Merlin. Plenty of room." Meanwhile, he was patting the only small space left from stretching out.

Merlin laughed. Gawain always was a cuddlier.

He went to move when Arthur stopped him, his arms tightening around his waist.

Unnoticed to Gawain, they looked at each other. Merlin was hit instantly with how close they were, he remembered this morning and wanted to move away. But then he was staring at Arthur's lips and _god, why did he have to be so hot_?

Thankfully, Gawain groaned and Merlin went to his bed, tripping only a little.

Half on top of Gawain, Merlin groaned, "Move over. I grew a foot remember?"

"Hmm." Gawain mumbled sleepily as he snagged an arm around Merlin's waist. "We should get back together."

Merlin's head snapped up at that, he realized he had been resting it on Gawain's chest. The room spinned again and even worse as he realized he was flying.

He crashed onto Arthur's bed, _okay that was not flying_ , Merlin thought.

Arthur spoke before Gawain could object, "I'm not listening to this homo shit tonight. Gawain go to sleep. Same to you _Mer-lin_." Merlin hated the way he said his name, except it came out as, "I love the way you say my name."

Arthur frowned, shook his head and started taking off their shoes.

Merlin frowned and mumbling asked, "You're taking off my shoes? Awesome Your Highness."

Arthur rolled his eyes as Merlin chuckled and Arthur replied rather grumpily, "Well, I know you'll be pissed tomorrow if I don't, so just shut up. God, even drunk your a talker."

Gawain chuckled.

"Shut up, Gawain."

Merlin smiled at Arthur, he wanted to see a hint of that smile again. It was nice, it made him look less like a statue.

It never came but Arthur still took off Gawains boots, though, much more rough than he had Merlin's, Merlin happily noted.

Before Merlin could rationalize everything, Arthur was getting into bed and Merlin started to take his shirt off.

"Whoa, what are you doing?"

"You know I don't sleep well with clothes."

Arthur was about to speak when they heard, "Ha, do you still sleep naked?"

Arthur froze, "No! No, he doesn't, Merlin that's it okay. Okay?" He helped Merlin with his shirt and had to put an arm around him and forced him down to keep him from undoing his jeans.

"Uhg- Arthur don't do that, way too spinning."

Once laying down, Merlin was suddenly overtired.

"Arthur?"

"What Merlin?"

He turned his head to face him, being this close was not doing any good for the Off Limits sign above Arthur's head.

He closed his eyes instead.

"Merlin?"

Merlin smiled, yawned and sleepily said, "You should smile more. It makes you look human, alive. You know?"

"Go to sleep Merlin."

Merlin turned away from Arthur, his arm still around his waist.

"G'Night Arthur." It was something he said every night mostly to piss the prince off. Tonight though, with Arthur's breath at the back of his neck, Arthur's chest at his back, it felt deeper than usual.

And tonight he finally heard, "Night Merlin."

And that's how the next morning Merlin woke up screaming.

* * *

 

Merlin woke up feeling warm.

He stretched out and frowned slightly, not wanting to open his eyes, he felt more comfortable then he could remember being. A heavy weight was on his waist but instead of being overbearing, he felt content and curled deeper into the heat. He smelt a woody scent, deepened with something wild making Merlin think about camp fire's and hiking in the forest.

It was intoxicating and oddly familiar.

Then his eyes snapped open.

Fuck.

It was the only thing he could think when Arthur Pendragon's sleeping face entered his vision.

He couldn't help it, he yelled.

Arthur woke up in a snap.

Merlin flailed around instinctually jumping and landed on the floor with a thump.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

Merlin was preoccupied checking whether he had clothes on and trying to ignore the blaring headache when he heard a chuckle.

Looking up he saw a grinning Gawain leaning against the table.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You two just looked so peaceful..." He cooed in a voice that couldn't stop the laughter behind it.

God, how could Gawain be so unfazed? Merlin's head was pounding and he couldn't remember anything past that third pint.

"Why was I sleeping in your bed?"

Arthur was already dressing quickly, alert and not a hint of tiredness in his actions, he snapped at his kin, "Gawain, get out."

Great, Merlin thought, the prat awakes.

Gawain left and Merlin crawled to his own bed, groaning and then he groaned again, "Stupid Gawain, got dirt on my blankets."

Arthur stopped at that and finally looked at him asking, "What do you remember?"

Merlin flopped down moaning, "About an hour of the night. God, I hate going out with Gawain." Then his head snapped up.

He had been staring at the alarm clock, it was now eleven.

"Arthur what time did we get back?"

Arthur shrugged and absently replied, "Around two, give or take. Why?"

Merlin couldn't help but grin at him and surprised said, "You slept. Probably a good eight hours."

He could practically feel the tension off the blonde but still grinned like an idiot.

Merlin had thought coming back that first night to Arthur reading was just a one night thing. By the third night, he knew it wasn't. Arthur, a freaking prince, inhumanly beautiful, actually intelligent and had the same humour as him (though it usually was only late at night when they were both tired and Arthur let his defences down) had insomnia.

Merlin had woken up to Arthur reading (his light still blue), to him doing papers and reports for his father and school, and then an occasional marathon of sits ups and push ups trying to tire himself out.

Merlin now knew how he maintained that body with such a heavy work load during the day.

"Yeah well...Here." Arthur shoved a ginger-ale in his face. He looked confused at which Arthur rolled his eyes, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Gawain brought it, it was on the table next to this." He held up a bottle of liquid.

Merlin grinned and seeing Arthur's expression he explained, "Magical cure for hangovers and the flu, forgot about it."

He didn't stop grinning as he took a gulp of the bitter woody syrup.

"So, when did you get a tattoo?"

Merlin frowned confused and replied, "What?"

Again Arthur rolled his eyes and said, "Come on Merlin, I stared at it long enough last night. On your shoulder?"

Merlin nodded finally understanding and shrugged, saying, "It's not a tattoo."

Arthur smirked, amused and unconvinced, "Right. Deep blue, delicately interwoven, I noticed the Celtic and Norse design, Merlin. I'm sure you just woke up one morning with it, it just appeared out of nowhere." Arthur snorted and Merlin replied, stretching out his body and yawning, "Didn't wake up with it but yeah it did appear. Burned like a bitch."

Arthur snapped, "Continue Merlin." He commanded frustrated when Merlin just laid back and thought about that night.

"Yeah, um, I was four, first met the druids and what do you know, that night this happened while doing magic. Something to do with druid magic." Arthur frowned and said slowly, "I took archery and fencing all last year, I could tell you Mordred doesn't have that or Cain."

Merlin nodded, Cain was like Mordred's second and also next door to Morgana and Gwen's room, they complained about it enough.

Merlin replied causually, "Not all druids get this."

None did, but Merlin wasn't going to mention that.

That night still shook Merlin to the core but he wasn't about the tell the king's son what happened, he didn't want to think about it. He silenced the memory and pushed it down deep trying for the past fourteen years to forget.

"And it had to be a dragon huh?" Arthur smiled saying it, and Merlin feeling completely healed tilted his head.

Arthur was decent today and he didn't want to say anything to change that, he liked this Arthur.

"Hey I'm not complaining, I could have ended up with a butterfly or even a flower or something else less warrior like."

Arthur snorted and moved so that Merlin could get up.

"That would have suited you better."

"Hey!" Merlin threw his pillow at him as Arthur broke out laughing but then he slowly stopped and both stared for a moment.

Merlin was immediately aware of being shirtless, Arthur's gaze was burning him.

"Merlin...there's something about you. I just can't quite figure it out."

Merlin smiled, saying, "Well, I do love a good mystery."

Arthur snorted ruining the moment quickly replying, "Please Merlin, you couldn't possibly be that interesting, you're just a druid. Get over yourself."

Merlin just stomped to the shower, the smile that formed on his lips not budging.

Surprisingly, Arthur was still there when Merlin finished, he was on the phone and Merlin halted as Arthur barked into it, apparently furious, "No, I will do no such thing! How could you say that? I don't want-Father-"

Arthur was facing the window, his hand looked like it wanted to crush the stone ledge, his knuckles were white.

"Yes sir, I understand completely. Yes."

Arthur sighed sounding completely defeated.

Merlin frowned feeling Arthur's dread, his absolute fury, he had to step back. He normally was able to block people out but he was used to Arthur being so stoic and quickly built up a shield.

Okay, so mister perfect was not so perfect.

Arthur had issues, and he held them in so well.

Arthur straightened, still looking out into the gardens, a picture perfect day.

"Okay. Yes. Alright, good day and tell Grace I said hullo."

When Arthur turned around Merlin had just a second to see the reluctance, anger and rebellion then, a blink later, regal and as unreadable as ever, Arthur spoke, "I thought we could go to McConnell's. They have a good breakfast, we need to go over the project, outline it out and decide who will do what task."

Merlin sighed heavily only now remembering, "I forgot about that."

Arthur just folded his arms.

Merlin stood there until Arthur raised a brow and he frustratingly spoke, "Merlin?"

"What?" Merlin asked clueless.

"Do you normally just stand in the middle of your living spaces naked or does someone usually have to tell you to get dressed?"

Merlin jumped noticing just the towel he was wearing, his hair was soaking wet too, going to his wardrobe, he spoke over his shoulder, "You know I normally do go around naked, I have an amazing body."

He smirked at Arthur's frozen face, putting on a blue sweater, grey jeans that looked amazing on him and his black military jacket. He dressed in record time, neither looking at each other.

"I'm being very accommodating to you. You should say thank you."

"Uh huh. Just hurry up and Merlin?"

"Yeah," he asked turning from putting his hair in a little pony tail. It was just long enough to fit now and it curled. Merlin was loving it more and more. His ears seemed so small now.

Merlin always had body issues until this year. Gawain wasn't kidding when he said Merlin had grown into himself. At least, that's what he thought he heard last night, sometime.

"If I ever catch you naked, I will personally make it my mission in the next five years to destroy you. Understand?"

Merlin shifted, gulped and nodded.

"Got it."

Talking with Arthur was easier than last week.

They spoke about classes and profs, then Arthur said, "What's the...magic classes like?" He was awkward with the 'm' word and Merlin took a sip of his coffee.

"Not bad, intro mostly, things you learn at like... five. It's actually really boring. I just spend the classes reading and helping Morgana." Arthur looked at him intensely and genuinely asked, "How is she doing?"

Merlin smiled proud a little bit and easily replied, "In one week she'd learnt all the basics. We hang out after classes and mediate in the meadow on the east side. You should see her, I mean for a witch she's powerful but not powerful enough to cause major harm to herself. Others...I would jump out of the way."

Both of them chuckled and he was surprised to see Arthur open to this kind of thing.

"What's the difference between-" He stopped as their breakfast arrived, looking at the waitress a little nervously. He spoke quieter, as if afraid someone might hear him, even though barely anyone was in the pub.

"Between druid magic and sorcerer, witch and mage?" Merlin finished for him. Arthur nodded.

"I don't really understand it. I mean why the hierarchy?"

Merlin shrugged and replied, "Natural selection. Some people are athletic, others not so much. Some blonde, some brunette. It's fluid, it goes where it wants to, some people are streams while others; raging rapids. Some witches can be just as powerful as druids with the right education."

Arthur shook his head, mouth full of hash brown and toast. Between bites, he said, "So, amongst the druid class or witch or ect... there's different levels with them?"

He nodded, swallowing his own forkful of baked eggs, "Yup, all different levels and kinds, some work well with only sorcerer magic and others with witches, all of it completely depends on the individual, though that can get complex, a witch could actually work better with druid teaching and the other way around."

Merlin put down his fork and leaned forward trying his best to explain something that he had learned so long ago, he didn't even think about it any longer.

"Take Morgana, her magic mostly lies in her visions but she can also do spell work. Most seers can't or have a more difficult time with spells than her, she's advanced for seeing, I've seen a druid who had a much more difficult time."

Arthur was again shaking his head overloaded with information.

Merlin didn't think he did a very good explanation, magic was just too complex. Anyone could learn, some people just had more connection with it, making it stronger.

Merlin had a feeling Arthur had wondered about this for some time but never before got to guts to ask anyone.

"You talk about magic as if it's a person. It's own thing."

Merlin froze, froze, coffee cup midway to his mouth, and said shocked, "It is Arthur. Magic isn't good or bad, it just is. There are even humans that could do magic if they studied hard enough. Magic is powerful in any form it comes in; it's up to the person it chooses to wield it. Magic, it's like another presence, not human but a part of me. It's the echo of my heart beat. I can constantly feel it. I can't imagine not being able to... I mean you have good human's and bad. Humanitarians and murders, well just because a sorcerer kills someone with magic, it isn't that magic's fault. It's the person. I do agree that many people need tutoring to be able to use it properly but people need to learn what's best for them, need to learn how to control it and become confident in what they can do to help and build.

"I was surrounded by magic. That was what I needed, the better educated and taught younger sorcerers are, the less harm will be done because they'll know what's dangerous and consequences to their actions. The Old Religion is very powerful with it's own laws, many sorcerers don't even know when they've broken them and tarnished their own souls."

Merlin shuddered, those collars flashing in his mind, his magic flared both nervous and comforting them both. Arthur had long ago stopped eating and looked a little upset.

Merlin frowned, he didn't want to lose this Arthur just yet, he did the only thing he could, "So what do you think we should research on?"

They spent the rest of the time talking about the course.

They had to create a ten minute video, the first three about Camelot and Albion the second a personal piece.

They had figured out the basics of what they were going to shoot with the camera they had been given and decided who would shoot what.

"So then you'll take Thursdays-"

"No, I've got medicine at that time,"

In between bickering about times, Arthur's phone rang. In a moment Merlin could see Arthur's hesitation, reluctance.

Merlin could see him clench his jaw as he answered but his voice was cherry, a complete opposite of what his eyes had just flashed, "Hey babe. What's up?" He looked at Merlin and whispered, "I'll be just a second." He walked towards the bathroom and Merlin couldn't help but be a little curious.

He tried to feel Arthur's emotions once more that day.

He knew it was wrong but again he was too curious for his good. And what he felt him his eyes widen.

He tried his best to look normal as Arthur came back, not fully able to compose himself but then Arthur smiled, completely at ease or so it would seem, he tilted his head as he sat down, "What's wrong with you Merlin?"

Merlin just sat there mutely.


	4. We're Not Counting It

Being partners in class and roommates with Arthur Pendragon was proving both frustrating and confusing.

Arthur tended to go from one extreme to the next, as proved over the next couple of months, and Sophia never seemed to be off his arm when she heard Merlin was gay.

Loudly in class, she talked about sorcerers spelling people and spies who would later kill important humans, pointedly staring at him. If he ever did put a love spell on someone, not that he ever would, it would never be on a freaking Pendragon.

Besides, the other extreme of the prince was Arthur being cold and either yelling at him or ignoring him.

Halloween came and went, Gawain being the one scarring everyone in school, Mordred included.

Snow now covered the ground.

Merlin had managed to keep the druids away from both him and Arthur, Mordred had backed off but he knew it was only temporary. Merlin was constantly on alert. Not one of druid professors drew attention to him or his minimal effort at work, out of both respect and acknowledgement.

But one thing stayed constant, the prince was a slob.

Merlin was constantly picking things up after him, clothes strewn on the floor, empty takeout boxes and cups, his electronics laying around the couch and TV.

Finally, Merlin groaned as he walked into their room.

Arthur was laying on the couch reading a book, oblivious to the complete chaos around him.

"What the hell Arthur? I just cleaned up this morning."

Arthur looked up and frowned before going back to his book.

"Merlin I'm trying to concentrate right now. Go away."

Merlin shook his head and raised his hand. Within a second everything was spotless and Arthur bolted into sitting position looking around wide-eyed. "How-Why did you do that?"

"Because you're a complete slob and I'm tired of your mess. I mean really," Merlin said sitting down next to him and digging in his pack for his books, "you might be a prince but I'm not some servant here to look after you. You're a big boy, I'm sure you can pick up your own shit and honestly Arthur, do your own laundry."

Arthur looked completely offended but then a little guilty. He had dry-cleaners come twice a week to do his laundry and Merlin still wasn't used to it. Finally, Merlin himself began writing his essay for medicine and tried his best to ignore the blonde beside him.

Merlin had already forgotten their conversation when he heard quietly, "I don't know how."

Merlin glanced up startled and not understanding asked, "What?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and irritably said, "Really, Merlin, pay attention." Then he looked away as if Merlin paying attention was not what he wanted.

"I don't know how, alright?"

Merlin frowned then it came to him. "Oh," he breathed, a little astonished and said, "Wow, perks of being royal, huh?"

He grinned as Arthur glared at him.

Merlin nodded to himself and still smiling said, "All right, today you learn."

That was how they ended up in the laundry room, Merlin grinning behind the camera and Arthur threatening execution if anyone ever saw it. They hadn't really had time to work on the project, their schedules never meeting exactly, so mostly Merlin just filmed when they were together, mostly fighting and silence so far.

Merlin thought this was a step up.

Explaining what to do, he guided Arthur through separating colours and whites and darks, and how much detergent to put in, he then explained about the dryer and the Tide sheets he held up, he was still grinning when the lid of the washer shut. When Arthur showed him some other clothes, they had to read the tags, Merlin explained the symbols and was quietly suprised at how many of Arthur's shirts actually _needed_ dry-cleaning. 

"So, how was your very first laundry session with the great and fantastic Merlin?"

Arthur looked murderous but through it he couldn't stop a small grin to form, not able to hide it fully, he shook his head.

Making Merlin walk backwards to keep him in the screen's view, Merlin frowned and said, "Come on Arthur, I need this footage, look we're not even yelling yet."

"Yet. It was a learning experience Merlin, don't let it get to your head."

Merlin nodded and asked, "Will you do it from now on then?" Arthur shrugged, a smiling forming just when Merlin yelped loudly.

Arthur broke out laughing as Merlin landed on his back.

Glaring up at the prince, he grudgingly joined in.

"You could have at least warned me," Merlin said as they made their way up the stairs that Merlin had backed into.

"What would have been the fun in that though?" They were both grinning when they reached their floor.

Gawain popped his head out of his room and grinned and quickly spoke, "Merlin, come in here."

Before Merlin could do anything but blink, Gawain pulled him to his room and snapped the door shut.

"Gawain..."

Gawain shook his head and now serious said, "You've got to see this."

The next three hours Merlin completely forgot about his time with Arthur, forgot about how fun it had been at the end and Arthur's furious expression at Gawain.

Instead, all his focus was on Gawain and Mordred.

When Merlin finally escaped Gawain's room, Lancelot had come back from his date Gwen, Merlin found a stoic Arthur reading some documents and everything came back.

"Oh shit, Arthur... I'm sorry, it's just Gawain had..." He broke off when Arthur looked up expressionless, "Yes?" He said in a bored tone.

Merlin shook his head and defeated said, "Nothing. Sorry."

The next week they didn't speak.

It was only on Friday afternoon when Arthur stormed in, slamming the door, that Merlin jumped. He froze coming out of the bathroom as he saw Arthur throw a mug at the wall. It shattered loudly.

"What the fuck Arthur? That was mine!"

Arthur swung around, breathing heavily, and Merlin felt his pulse leap, he had never fully seen Arthur look so furious, hell-bound and really... sexy. Then Arthur scolded, yelling, "Don't you ever were clothes Merlin?"

Merlin looked down, towel at his waist. He crossed his arms and shrugged. It was after all Arthur's fault, he had interrupted his shower. It was like seeing a balloon deflate, Arthur sighed and flopped into a chair.

Merlin finally relaxed and sat opposite him, leaning forward he asked, "What's up?"

Arthur has his elbows resting on his knees, never looking up at him, he just said, "It's none of your concern Merlin. Don't worry about it." The voice was practised, eerily professional as if it truly was nothing. It could have fooled anyone who hadn't just seen him throw a mug at a wall.

"What are you doing tonight?" The question was off-handed enough for Arthur to look up at him.

"Huh?" Arthur blinked and continued, "Um...Sophia wants to head to an art gallery opening. Some fundraiser thing."

Merlin nodded, both relieved and disappointed.

"Maybe sometime you could hangout with us at McConnell's. It's a pretty awesome pub you know. Derek, the bartender, totally gives us free shots every time after two."

Arthur smiled and replied, "I think Gawain is a horrible influence on you."

Merlin grinned and responded, "No way, Gawain is hilarious and fun. He's the laugh of the party."

Arthur clenched his jaw but shook his head and said, "Don't you mean light?"

"Hell, freakin no, laugh of the party, Arthur. I'm the light of it."

Both of them chuckled and Merlin stood, heading towards his clothes.

"Hey Merlin..."

Merlin turned and Arthur shifted feet but shrugged instead of saying anything. Merlin smiled and reached out to put his hand on Arthur's shoulder. They usually tried their best not to touch and Merlin again felt the shock of having Arthur's skin under his fingers even with his shirt on top. "It's going to be alright Arthur." Arthur curled his fingers around Merlin's, their hands instinctively intertwining and in that moment both really believed it.

Then Arthur stepped back and the moment was gone.

When Merlin finally put his clothes on and headed for the door, he heard Arthur's reply and smiled shutting it. "Thanks."

That night when Merlin stumbled back into his room it was to find an equally drunk Arthur laying on his bed, his bed, Merlin's.

"What are you doing there?" Merlin slurred. 

"You know Merlin, you're really not that bad." Arthur said ignoring Merlin's question.

Merlin took off his coat and crawled into bed beside Arthur.

"How was your night?" Merlin asked. Arthur groaned, taking a huge gulp of the Scotch he was holding to his chest. A third of the bottle was already gone. "Horrible, royals everywhere, I disappointed my father yet again talking to the King of Denmark. God I hate him. Enough about me, what about you?"

Merlin stole the bottle and took just as big of a gulp.

Arthur smirked as Merlin rubbed his chin with his fist catching the drops that had fallen. He snuggled deeper into his pillow and felt Arthur do the same, "Not as bad as that. Won at darts again, got another number. Why was your father mad at you?"

"A number? Whose? What do you mean by another?"

Merlin shrugged, sleepily and said, "Doesn't matter, your father?"

Arthur sighed, too drunk to hold back and too drunk to really care, he replied, "I'm not exactly how he pictured his heir to be. I mess up a lot, I just can't understand certain policies, but the moment I bring anything up for discussion, it's wrong, not appropriate or I'm being childish. I just want to be the son he wants." Arthur clammed up then, realized what he just said and to whom.

"I think you're going to be a great King one day Arthur. You don't need your father to tell you that, your people's response is all that you need." He turned over looking Merlin in the eyes.

Both of them stared, Merlin thinking that Arthur put way too much pressure on himself and Arthur thinking about the colour of Merlin's eyes.

Merlin noticed the change, he knew the look. So he took the invitation, he spent the last couple of months ignoring the blonde, the way his eyes would flicker, the way every time Merlin was shirtless he snapped.

Merlin was smiling when their lips met.

It was hesitant, almost shy but then Merlin applied pressure, deepening it and Arthur responded opening and meeting Merlin. The kiss was slow, searching, discovering and both men moaned loving the taste of each other.

God it was perfect, Arthur was such a good kisser.

Merlin curled his hand under Arthur's neck, his thumb feeling the stubble of the prince, spreading out and down the blondes chest and arm. _Damn, he was muscled_ , it was turning him on how responsive Arthur was becoming.

Arthur's hands were roaming up and down his back, one hand curling into his hair and the other... _God yes, he was squeezing his ass_. Arthur was arching up beneath him but Merlin had to break away for breath.

Arthur was panting, his lips red and swollen, eyes still glazed over but then both of them crashed back to reality and froze. Both of them could only think, _oh, shit_.

Merlin flopped down beside Arthur, both looking up at the ceiling, the bottle of now empty scotch ignored between them.

Arthur spoke then, calm and focused, it was more than Merlin could manage, he still had the feeling of Arthur's lips and hands imprinted on him.

 _God, just don't fall for him_ , Merlin pleaded with himself.

"No one must know what just happened, Merlin. In fact, this didn't just happen. And it wont. Ever again. We're both drunk, it doesn't even count. Got that?"

Merlin could only manage a weak nod, Arthur not having seen it, just continued, "And we don't talk about this, this never happened."

It took a few strained minutes for the tension to leave, Arthur never left for his bed but instead both fell asleep neither touching, both thinking about the other.


	5. Magical Purity, Magical Plans

"So...You're like friends now?" Lancelot asked hesitantly, looking just as confused as Leon, Gawain, Kay and now Percival as they huddled together at their table in the cafeteria before the girls got there.

"It's not like...I don't know...maybe?"

Kay sniggered and Lance shook his head, saying, "I don't like him."

Merlin cringed, Lance was amazing and apparently him and Arthur were still cold shouldering each other.

"Why don't we all go out sometime, if you get to know him, he's not that bad."

Gawain snorted at this and quickly said, "I've known him forever, Merlin, carbon copy of Uther. Not worth it."

At that, Merlin got angry, "He is not. Arthur isn't at all like his father." The outburst surprised everyone at the table, including Merlin. It had been exactly eleven days since that night, they hadn't talked about it, Merlin doubted Arthur ever would.

They had woken up intertwined, both with headaches but Arthur had sat up first, stared at Merlin and then took all the hot water in the shower. That had been it, Merlin had spotted him and Sophia later that day laughing down in the village together, then making out two hours later.

Morgana, Gwen and Freya soon joined.

Freya, being the newest member to their group, she and Gawain met at McConnell's and Freya had actually slapped him when he hit on her.

So naturally she was welcomed with arms wide open, and of course, Merlin laughing his ass off.

"Hey guys, what you talking about?"

"Nothing," Merlin mumbled as he tilted his head to see over Kay.

Mordred caught his eyes and he knew there wasn't escaping him today. Merlin straightened and looked at his group, and quickly spoke, "I've gotta see my cousin about something. See you later tonight?" Everyone nodded and stared as he went into druid territory.

Hell, even the professors stared.

Mordred was smiling as he sat down. For the past couple weeks he had been more persistent. It was becoming unnerving and since Gawain had shown him images of Mordred holding rites with Morgause; but most importantly with Nimueh, who just happened to be the fifth years professor, on his computer (he didn't want to know how Gawain had, first; got the camera and second; managed to sneak up on powerful druids and thirdly, got the nerve to pull it off,) finding out what they were doing was becoming a matter of greater importance.

Even if Merlin didn't want to know.

He didn't have a choice now.

"We have a plan," Mordred started.

And Merlin listened carefully. Mordred always left more out than then what he said, but for once, his cousin wasn't raving radical stances. This was controlled, executed and careful. He was becoming more dangerous but Merlin had the same information, knew Uther's plans were progressing, soon the need for action would have to be taken; even if Merlin wanted nothing to with it.

And this, this was manageable, this for Mordred was very tame and Merlin stopped him when he found himself nodding along.

"How far along are you?"

"We have some people on the inside already," Cain explained.

Merlin nodded, expecting this and he knew what Mordred needed to go through with it.

It was either him or Balinor and since only one was here...Merlin sighed.

He had heard news that Uther had imprisoned three sorcerers on some idiotic charge of fraud and one on murder, although circumstances were unclear on that, rumours were going on about more being detained for treason charges. No one knew how many or most importantly, where they were.

Merlin knew the plans for was they were.

Pressure.

Glancing up, Merlin looked over at his table, everyone in deep conversation and Gawain had just told a joke, since everyone burst out laughing. Turning back, he caught Arthur's steady gaze. He was frowning and Merlin could see, _'what are you doing over there Merlin_?' written plainly on his face.

Suddenly, it was Luc who finally put the last effort to convince him.

"Merlin," he said leaning and and capturing Merlin's attention, "We need you in this, we can't do it without you."

Luc was copper-haired and built like Kay, except Luc had wonderful green eyes.

Merlin stopped himself there and clenched his jaw, Luc was a powerful sorcerer, one who had grown up around druids, someone not to be trusted. He sighed and but knew his choices.

"I'll think it over but wait at least a week okay?" Mordred nodded and for once that Merlin could recall, actually smiled fondly. As he was about to leave, Luc stood and grabbed his wrist, facing each other, Luc was about to speak and Merlin cringed, "No thanks," he said before Luc could voice the invitation, then he quickly walked (almost ran) to his table.

Merlin, later that night, was trying to get Morgana and Freya to concentrate but it wasn't working very well. They were in the meadow and neither girl's cared much for the cold.

"It's freezing, not cold Merlin! How can you stand this?"

Merlin sighed and looked up towards the sky, letting snowflakes land gracefully on his face. He had forgotten when his father showed him how to ignore the temperature, when he had finally stopped complaining and instead listened. All around him, under him, he had forgotten when it was exactly that the trees finally whispered to him, when he started feeling the pulse of the earth, able to tell if it was healthy, sick or cursed.

When had he learned it and how could he teach it?

Why didn't he pay more attention to what had been so mundane to him?

He looked at Morgana and Freya, both shivering in their jackets and hats. Merlin was in a sweater his mother had knitted him with just a shirt underneath. He sighed again and straightened his shoulders. The girls were talking to each other about how stupid it was.

"Alright enough!"

Their heads snapped to him both angry, then he reached out a hand in the middle of their small circle and it immediately produced a small blue light filled with warmth.

"Oh!"

"Wow Merlin!"

He tried to remember what his father had said so long ago and spoke, "I want you to not feel, not speak, nor think. Be here, now, and let everything else leave you," Merlin could sense his gang coming closer and was surprised to feel Arthur with them, he couldn't help the flutter of his heart in nerves and hated himself for it.

"Close your eyes and breathe, let the cold disappear, the wet, the hard ground, even yourself. Go into your magic, sense it as another part of your heart, of your soul beating there warm and light. Let your magic fill you from the deepest corner of your soul to your very fingertips."

Merlin watched as the girls relaxed, their breathing slowing. It was quicker in Morgana, he saw a glow, a shade of light come from their faces, not too bright to hurt just enough to make their beauty even more impressive, it brought out the pure, the light and love in everyone the first time.

Merlin smiled responding as they both smiled unknown to themselves, and Freya gasped her eyes flying open in wonder as she felt her magic, most likely for the first time. Morgana soon followed a huge grin to match Freya's.

And Merlin closed his eyes ignoring their audience.

It was instantaneous, his magic responding before he even summoned it, reaching out and vibrating, wanting to be used to fill everyone with wonder and joy. It was the same sense of pureness that made him smile.

He couldn't pull off a straight face when he was outside himself, his father had tried enough times.

But there his father was, in this nowhere, this depth of magic that had no name, only thoughts and feelings.

 _Merlin are you okay?_ He heard in his mind and another voice joined before he could respond, one with wisdom and a little secret laugh behind it.

 _You are trusting, young one._ He could feel his father panic as he grudgingly heard the dragon's voice. _Kilgharrah, why don't you keep your thoughts to yourself. Father I'm fine but I did wish to discuss Mordred with you._

When Merlin finally opened his eyes, it was to find nine people staring at him.

He blinked and looked around, then cringed. Now he knew why Kilgharrah wouldn't shut up, his magic had melted the snow in a perfect symbol of the dragon mark he had, not to mention, made the trees and bushes as green as they would be in summer, even the sky itself was dancing with northern lights but so colourful it should only be found at the poles.

Merlin quickly stomped on the dragon symbol and when it was destroyed, he grinned and asked, "McConnell's?"

Arthur was awkward that night, more than Merlin had ever seen him. Apparently, Merlin had forgotten about tonight being the one night in long while where they would do their project so Arthur had set out looking for him, running into the gang and being dragged along by Merlin before he could bail.

Conversation was short and quiet until a band played and Merlin was quickly getting frustrated.

Grabbing Arthur, he dragged him to the dance floor half to talk; the other half to come up with a plan to save the night.

The music was Irish, fast paced and fun, the small dance floor was full. "What's wrong?" He asked as soon as they were out of eye-shot of the group. Arthur shrugged and gave him the royal face that Merlin hated.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Just relax and be yourself, they'll come around. You'll see."

Arthur himself was equally frustrated about the night but was even more awkward about being this close to Merlin and in public. Merlin had to come close to him to be heard over the blasting music. It made Arthur feel Merlin's breath on his cheek, for a second, his eyes shut remembering that night that he swore did not happen. It had just been a strange nightmare, one not to be repeated.

His eyes snapped open and he remembered his father and Sophia, Sophia his girlfriend, because in no way did he like a druid, a magical person, Merlin. Then, as if against what he telling himself, the image of Merlin in the meadow came into sharp view, a blue white colour came off him so brightly, so warm Arthur could feel it as if he was standing right beside him.

Arthur had felt it and it made his heart ache and pound at the same time.

Merlin's magic, as if calling out right to him, had blinded him to everything else.

He didn't see the lights, the ground, the trees; just Merlin and the fact that no one else felt what he did, they were just astonished about what he did not notice at first.

All of Arthur's attention had been on Merlin.

Merlin could sense the difference in Arthur in a second and stiffened, he really noticed how close they were, how if he tilted his head just a bit they would be kissing and his heart started pounding and as if compelled he leaned even closer.

Their legs and chests brushed against each other, sending waves of heat into him. Merlin closed his eyes for a moment, taking it all in, they snapped open when Arthur stepped away, his eyes downcast but a blush was forming against his cheeks.

Embarrassment, Merlin realized and his heart plummeted, he nodded and lead the way back to the table.

Arthur grabbed a pint and surprisingly asked Lance how he was getting on in his essay.

Lancelot looked to Merlin but then answered not as a short 'good' but an actual answer. Soon conversation started, surprising everyone at the table. By the time close came, everyone was laughing if not entirely carefree and genuine, at least it was a start.


	6. Running With No Escape

Merlin woke up feeling warm and turned to see Arthur sleeping peacefully next to him, curled up into him.

He smiled, running a finger gently down the prat's face. He was beautiful when he was sleeping, he didn't snore or toss and turn too much. Arthur usually found a position he liked; it tended to be curling up next to him or on his stomach with an arm over Merlin's waist, then he was still and relaxed.

Merlin frowned when his finger slid down across Arthur's chin and he spotted the hickey on his throat. Now paying attention, Arthur's scent was deep, familiar, but just underneath his scent was a flowery one. He sighed and dropped his hand.

"No emotion," He whispered and then repeated it over in his head.

Before Arthur, before he had been flexible and easy and never once felt like this, even when Gawain cheated on him, he knew it was coming, had braced himself for something because he couldn't feel. Even though Gawain had announced that he was barely royal, hell eleventh in line didn't count and the fact that the entire court considered him to be the worst of the nobles, his mind had blared at him Royal, Human, and worse Uther right across Gawain's face.

And here he was in bed (though they only slept) and he was frustrated over a hickey on the fucking prince's PRINCE'S bloody neck, Merlin knew that Arthur had slept with his girlfriend last night.

Where was that sign?

Where was Heir Apparent, where the fuck was UTHER'S SON?

And why were they sleeping in the same bed almost four times a week?

But Merlin calmed down at that, frowning only slightly. Arthur had refused to come close to him after that kiss and now that it was almost Christmas break Arthur had worked himself so hard and on so little sleep, he passed out twice and became sick when Merlin finally demanded that he sleep regularly.

At that, Arthur had glared and shouted, "Geez, Merlin, that's such a great fucking order! I should have thought that! Don't you think I if could I would, you idiot!"

Merlin had spent the morning pacing, he knew Arthur had slept for periods longer than two hours and it came to him, first was the drinking but he knew Arthur would never become an alcoholic, even for sleep; blushing, Merlin sort of said, "You can sleep with me."

Which Arthur took wrongly.

Way Wrongly.

He was in the middle of a terribly embarrassing rant about how 'No, Merlin I am not gay' and 'You're insane if you think that I would ever-ever...'

Merlin had to cut him off before his dignity shattered anymore, he got it, the kiss was a drunken mistake and Arthur was completely, a hundred percent, straight. Two days later, when Arthur passed out again on the floor, he had woken up beside Merlin; moved by magic but instead of getting up and doing more push ups, he closed his eyes and fell immediately to sleep.

Merlin sighed again frowning and then he thought of Luc of all things.

He held up his palm, the number was surprisingly still legible. He shrugged, Merlin needed to get away from Arthur in every sense of the word, besides, next term they were doing wilderness training that was mandatory for everyone. Mostly, Merlin thought it was for the prof's to get some days off when the students would be in the fields training with swords and bow and arrows. But also it had more sinister means, Merlin reminded himself, as he stared at Arthur, everyone knew if there was to be a war, technology would not matter.

Magic could bring down guns, tanks and missiles.

It would be about pure strength against magic. Sword, close combat tactics, and archery had never truly been back-shelved. Even in high school, he heard from Gawain, it was mandatory. Merlin quickly got out of bed, tired of staring at Arthur and getting depressed.

Arthur woke up anyway, he always put himself too close and any movement Merlin made, Arthur could feel.

"Is it morning?" He asked tiredly wiping his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm taking a shower and then heading out." Merlin said and grabbed a towel. Arthur spoke, he could hear the frown on the prince's face, "I thought we could get the project over. It's due soon."

Merlin tried not to snort since the prof had given everyone an extension, Professor White was buried in student papers and his own paper the project wasn't due until next term.

"That's alright, next weekend, we'll get it finished."

"That's the last weekend I'm here though."

He ignored Arthur and walked into the bathroom. When he got out, Arthur was gone.

Merlin walked slowly down the corridors, his magic flying out so powerfully, he wasn't detected by any of the other sorcerers or druids. He snorted, if they knew of him truly, Merlin thought everyone would be frightened of him. No one could hold this much power and not be a threat.

He remembered every drill he father made him practice, swords, bows, hell even maces.

Merlin had to be prepared for anything, he was an excellent tracker and though he really didn't enjoy it, hunting wasn't too bad, though his magic tended to warn the animals of his presence.

He smiled remembering his father shaking his head but when he turned he could see Balinor was smiling amusingly.

He stopped on the third floor, his magic leading him to the left fifth door.

He knocked and Luc opened up, hair mused and eyes sleepy, they brightened and a small, crooked smile lifted his face. "Hey, I thought we could hangout."

The smile widened as Luc said, "And you knew my roommate was away."

Merlin shrugged, his magic told him yes but he wasn't about to give that away, let Luc think he heard it from Mordred. They both knew that they needed Merlin on their side for the plan to work out.

Merlin had held it off for almost a month now, he just wanted to focus on himself. He stepped forward changing the atmosphere immediately both with magic and with his look as he gazed at Luc. Merlin was a great seducer, ask Gawain who wasn't gay for anyone but him.

"And I knew your roommate was away." he said quietly, not stopping his slow advance, his voice intentionally husky and he smiled inwardly as he watched Luc's eyes darken and turn to Merlin's lips.

* * *

 

Merlin couldn't help a yawn on Wednesday morning, the last day of classes.

Arthur hadn't talked to him at all in the last week since Merlin had left. He scowled, what did Arthur think, that Merlin was at his beck and call whenever he wished?

He snorted, of course that's what he thought.

Gawain sat down beside him at their table and frowned, asking, "What's up?"

Merlin yawned and Gawain grinned, "Which one?" Merlin smiled a little shyly and tilted his head then nodded towards Luc. Gawain laughed and amused replied, "Yeah, totally your type."

Then they were joined by the rest of the group and Lancelot frowned. Gawain filled them in before Merlin could stop him.

Gwen's eyes widened and she blushed, the guys nodded or said an awkward, 'good catch mate' or just smiled. And Merlin appreciated the gestures, before Camelot he had never been so close to people his own age, he never considered being close to people would matter that much.

Sure he had Will, whom he had loved as much as he could, but he had never trusted that Will, under pain of death wouldn't give him up. Maybe he wouldn't rat out Merlin, but Merlin never told Will everything just in case.

And besides, he really only spent around six months a year in Ealdor, usually his father took him into the valleys and forests; up into Scotland and Wales, even the continent for awhile when Hunith accompanied them, always under the radar, always focused on magical training, physical, mental, just in case.

Just in case was his life.

But he thought about himself for once.

Before it had been his mother and father, truthfully under pain of death he would give it all up for them, but Will? Would he have saved Will if it was black and white, if it was either give it all up or save him?

He didn't know if he would have.

But looking around the table, at all of these people he now knew laughing and talking, he couldn't imagine his days without coffee dates with Gwen and laughing with Morgana and Freya as they cleaned up their rooms with magic for the first time or when they truly stopped and finally heard the the trees, or when, just last Sunday, Morgana had controlled what she saw in a vision. She never let emotion take her and finally was able to pick out details instead of hazy slips only to have them fade.

And the guys, Gawain being completely head over heals for Freya and watching that unfold was the highlight of many days. Percival and Lancelot playing freaking chess for five hours because Leon and Kay had teamed up and told them; while they were good at the physical (stupid) parts of being a man, they did not have the brains.

And laughingly, a chess game came out of the conversation, even odder was that Percival won and jokingly Merlin threw up his hands and said to Lancelot, "I could have totally used magic to help you, stupid honour."

Though he was smiling as Lancelot shook his head and said, "While Percival won, I will be consoled of my devastating defeat tonight. Won't I?" Everyone looked to Gwen as she laughed and they left hand in hand and Gawain frowned, asking slowly, "Did he really lose or lose for an early night?"

Everyone laughed as Percival yelled, "It's totally legit!"

Merlin found himself smiling as he went over the last four months of having actual friends.

And he considered them all true friends, in such a short amount of time to Merlin, they had become his life. Would he die though, would he give it up?

"Hey Merlin, why don't we put in one more circle before the break?" Freya asked, her face alight and even Lancelot liked the idea. He nodded right away and said, "Sure, tomorrow though. I'm busy tonight."

Morgana grinned and slyly asked, "Are you two dating?" Merlin shook his head and quickly said, "We're just friends."

Arthur, for once, was actually sleeping out. He had spent the last three days with Sophia and she was looking happier than ever so Merlin had decided tonight he'd invite Luc over.

The sex wasn't bad, better than Alex, his second lover but not as good as Gawain truth be told, that man was great.

And right now he needed a time out from everything.

And while Luc was apart of Mordred's circle, they didn't talk much which Merlin was liking more each day as Mordred would stare him down in classes or the halls. Merlin had to put up impressive shields on his mind to keep the druid out of his thoughts and summoning him. He even put them on Arthur just in case.

Luc and Merlin had pizza, watched a movie and finally, finally when Merlin was about to attack Luc with just the waiting, Luc kissed him. Harsh and deep, it took away all of Merlin's thoughts, which is what he wanted so bad.

Their magic flew and Merlin gasped, loving this, loving being able to not care about his magic. Luc knew exactly what Merlin was, Mordred informing him as well as Cain. He tried not to hear Luc's thoughts which mostly contained shock that this was actually happening.

Luc was frightened of him slightly but more intoxicated that Merlin would choose him over anyone.

Clothes came off quickly and they crashed onto Merlin's bed with a gracefulness Merlin couldn't believe. Hands were everywhere and Merlin wanted nothing more than to kiss every inch of Luc's body and get lost between the panels of muscle and skin and Luc.

Merlin took control as he always did and worked his mouth around Luc's cock, red, hard and long. Luc moaned under him, quiet at first and then louder, deeper as Merlin quickened his pace, his fingers inside him and working his prostate. He had Luc coming in moments.

Before Luc could come back down, Merlin had him turned around and he was already entering the older man, making him moan even more. Merlin was fast, rough and he pounded into Luc until he had to support himself on his elbows, his thrust back into Merlin, untimely but still completely stimulating.

Merlin moaned he could feel his entire body tightening, it felt so good and then he drove one last hard thrust and both of them came.

Merlin threw his head back with a yell, his eyes burning gold and the entire universe opening to him. He loved it when his magic did this, for just a few moments he could see and be everything and nothing, completely lost in passion.

It only happen three times and each were breathtaking.

When he came back, Luc was panting still and he withdrew but suddenly he froze.

He felt it.

 _Gods_. _No._

He looked up and saw what he instantly dreaded.

A shocked and most definitely frozen prince.

Without saying a word, Arthur walked out silently.

Luc never noticed and Merlin dropped to the bed, completely numb.


	7. Christmas Break with Mordred

Christmas break wasn't as boring as Merlin thought it would be.

Morgana was the only one in Camelot that was an exception to having to stay over the holiday's for magics.

She huffed, "Please, Uther's wants me to go to all these diplomatic meetings with Arthur, poor guy's handled it all this year. I have to spend Christmas with Uther and pretend that we are all a happy- little family." It was shocking to hear such a snarl from Morgana, she seemed to regal for such an act.

"What was it like?" Merlin surprised himself by saying, making the girls in the room stop packing.

Gwen bit her lip and looked down as Freya only paused a fraction before continuing to fold one of Morgana's sweaters.

Morgana sat down, giving everyone permission to listen and stop. "It wasn't as bad before. When I was a child it was even nice, Uther really cherished me. Then as my nightmares came back as visions, when I was around eight, it was like it didn't matter. Uther even checked that damned book and crossed out my name. It's still there, though, visible but for a little while it was as if I was just like Arthur, his child. Slowly, I began to notice how everyone would watch me closely, not the usual royal watching but actual stalking and soon after that I got my own guards. Lessons in magic were mostly history and the wars and how magic is a sickness. That if one didn't welcome it and practice the Old Religion, it could go away."

Merlin's eyes widened at this, "You were told what?"

Morgana's head snapped up as she heard Merlin yell, "A sickness! A-Shit-I can't believe you were told the Old Religion was a fucking sickness."

Merlin shook his head as Morgana smiled, "You know, I've learned more from you than I have any of the prof's."

Freya nodded as well and Gwen smiled as she said, "Freya can now light things on fire, can aim and focus...well she can actually stop them now."

Freya blushed remembering the trash can incident.

Merlin smiled and shook his head, "You guys just needed direction."

Morgana laughed before replying, "We just needed a freaking teacher. These teachers are horrible."

Merlin nodded along with Freya as she said, "Cows, all of them."

That afternoon, Merlin stood on the steps watching Morgana and Gawain (who was swearing into his phone and damning all royal engagements as their driver's got their suitcases). Gawain put up a good fight with his driver as they played tug a war.

He laughed until he realized that Gawain failed in convincing his parents to let him stay.

Percival left after a clap to the shoulder and a quick hug that he seemed shy about, and he stalked off with a wave to everyone.

Kay and Leon were staying with their families over seas for vacation.

Gawain gave Merlin a tight hug, a "Be careful," and he left to go give a steamier goodbye to Freya.

Gwen was tearing up having to leave Lancelot for three weeks. Merlin rolled his eyes until it was last minute and he interrupted. Scared not to say goodbye since it was almost time for Gwen to leave.

"Hey," She said and immediately pulled him in for a tight bear hug.

"Have a good vacation and don't worry I'll make sure Lancelot doesn't wander too far."

Everyone laughed and Gwen hit him playfully saying, "Yeah right, Kay's going need to protect him from you now that half the guys left."

He laughed and put an arm around Lancelot's shoulders and with a grin said, "We do after all look better than you two do."

Gwen laughed, shook her head and Lancelot's grin faded as he kissed her one more time before she turned. Slowly, she walked away, shoulders as drooped as Lancelot's.

"Merlin, are you sure you can't-" Merlin shook his head as he saw Lancelot's shoulder's fall.

Cell phones had been banned by all magic's last week.

It was said it was only for the holidays, but Merlin told the group what he knew, both from his own magic as well from Mordred. It was permanent, they could no longer make outside calls on cell phones, only once a week at a pay phone for fifteen minutes max.

No magic could trick it either, too many druids made the casting.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Arthur walk to his car, Sophia holding his hand.

Merlin cringed, he did every time he saw him now, that night permanently stuck in his head.

But he couldn't stop himself, surprise flickering on his face as his magic pulled him, he found himself grabbing onto Arthur's sleeve as Sophia turned glaring.

Arthur slowly turned to her and stoically said, "I'll meet up with you, give me a moment."

She practically growled and managed to stalked away gracefully.

"What is it?" Arthur crossed his arms and Merlin was frozen.

Crap, what was he supposed to say?

"Um, I just wanted to say, I hope you have a good holiday."

Arthur's eyebrows rose and his face was the Royal-Prat-Face but Merlin could have sworn he saw a flicker of something in his eyes.

"That's it?"

Merlin nodded, "Yup." God, why did his magic have to embarrass him?

Arthur shook his head and said, "Shouldn't you be wishing your boyfriend that?"

Merlin blinked drawing a blank, "Boyfriend? Um..." Merlin's eyes widened, "Luc!"

Merlin couldn't help but to chuckled, just when Arthur was about to yell at him, he said quickly, "Luc is not my boyfriend. That was a one time thing Arthur."

He added, "Sorry," awkwardly and Arthur just as awkward nodded his head.

Arthur turned, Merlin was about to the same in the opposite direction when he heard a soft, almost hesitant, "You too, Merlin."

It stupid and just wrong that it brought a smile to Merlin's face.

* * *

 

It would be just before Christmas Eve that something serious bad happened.

Serious.

Stupid.

Bad.

Merlin had still taught Freya how to focus, communicated with Morgana telepathically (against his father's advice) which both surprised her and made her day. He could practically feel her jumping up and down in her excitement and happiness, as well as Lancelot.

A few weeks ago, Merlin had cut himself on a box his parents had sent him and curiously asked Lancelot to heal him in front of everyone.

He did so reluctantly and Merlin for the first time got to see mage magic.

He saw as Lancelot cringed, had difficultly breathing and afterwards flexed his hand.

So Merlin experimented first with small cuts on his legs and ankles then on ones that would need stitches. Merlin truly thanked his father for intentionally increasing Merlin's pain tolerance every year.

So his weeks were still full of lessons on magic as well as regular work. Pressure from Mordred was increasing, apparently a month was much too long of waiting. He tracked Merlin down in the library and brought down a telepathic conversation.

It was unusual and Merlin knew it stood out.

Two known druids two tables away looking down at a book and not turning a page.

It turned into a screaming match until finally, Merlin blocked him out and said coldly, "I'm out Mordred. This isn't what we discussed and I will not be the instrument of death."

"So you would instead just stand there and let us all die! We're your kin! We can't just let Uther take more control with each day! Merlin!"

But Merlin was already walking away, he only felt it when he got up his shield, too late, he was crashing into the floor.

Jumping up, he countered before Mordred could gather himself and had Mordred at the other side of the room pinned to the wall, the force of their magic creating a loud boom.

His hand outstretched, eyes golden, Merlin froze.

Uther Pendragon was standing in the doorway of the library.

Mordred immediately fell to the ground and stood abruptly.

Both of them froze.

Merlin's eyes turned to Morgana, who's eyes were as wide as his, then to Arthur was looked like a statue.

"Which one of you are responsible for this?" The king's voice was just as cold and harsh as Merlin had imagined, Merlin looked around and saw the mess of books, paper, fallen desks and book shelves.

Neither of them spoke.

"I asked you a question. I expect an answer."

Mordred was the first to move, he walked calm and gracefully straight up to the king, Merlin followed, never taking his eyes off his cousin.

"I apologize but I cannot give you an answer, instead how about I solve the problem, shall I?" Then Mordred turned away from the king and waved a hand and everything rightened itself.

Merlin closed his eyes and prayed not to be hanged, his heart hammering.

 _"Why did you do that? Can't you control yourself, hell, I could have done that with magic!"_ He inwardly yelled to his cousin and froze when he heard a calm yet mocking question in reply. _"Why didn't you?"_

Uther looked completely furious but before he could say anything Arthur stepped forward, "Father, this was merely a childish idiotic game between cousins. I am positive it is nothing. Please, why don't we go to the council room, the board is waiting your presence."

"Arthur, why don't you keep comments to yourself?"

Arthur, whose eyes had blared at Merlin silently yelling at him to say nothing, then nodded stepped back and looked down, looking ashamed.

"Tell me your names now."

Mordred raised his head, "Mordred. Mordred Le Fey." Uther raised his head at this, then looked to Merlin.

Heart pounding he stuttered out, "Mer- Merlin A- Aviary."

His eyes down, he prayed desperately for Uther not to notice the name.

"What is your excuse for using unauthorized magic in Camelot?"

Merlin could feel the fury coming off Mordred and he spoke before Mordred could lash out at the king, "Um... well sire, I am afraid his highness is right. It was idiotic for us not to discuss it as _civilized_ adults." He made sure he emphasized the civilized and ignoring Arthur's eyes and Mordred's tension, he said, "You see, my cousin and I were simply arguing over a woman. Foolish I know and we are both apologize completely, Sire. Please forgive us of our childish actions."

Uther's glare didn't ease, instead when he spoke Merlin's heart fell. "A woman? You destroyed a library, Camelot's grandest library, for a woman who could indeed do better than the likes of you and you wish to... what... leave without punishment so you can do the same next week? No, no Mr. Aviary I think you two need to show some ounce of manners before you go about your way."

* * *

 

Mordred sighed and Merlin wanted nothing more than to kick him.

Even two dungeons down he could hear him loudly, the sounds echoed off the empty cold stone walls and cages.

"Mordred shut up this is all your fault."

No reply.

Merlin was just glad that only the bars were spelled and not the cuffs digging into his wrists, he couldn't take them off but at least it didn't hinder his magic.

He was scared that he'd lose a pinky with how blue his hands were becoming. He kept digging at the cuffs and twisting them every now and then, it seemed to only make it worse.

The dungeons hadn't been used in years, they smelt of mold and piss. Rats stayed away from him thankfully, with the help of a spell and he could see perfectly even in the dark but that didn't help.

His cell was small, no straw on the ground, no bed, not even a hole in the ground where he could relieve himself. Just a stone floor that was making his ass cramp and his back against the wall, was doing the same.

They'd be released in the morning but by then Merlin would be extremely sore.

Before he could yell at Mordred again, he saw a slight flicker in the hall through his bars.

As it got bigger Merlin's eyes widened and Arthur skipped over Mordred's cell, barely glancing at him and stopped outside Merlin's.

His glare wasn't reassuring and the light of the huge torch was making Merlin's eyes water.

Arthur sighed, put down the torch and turned it so that it lit up his cell without hurting his eyes.

Arthur knelt, looking at him in the eyes and said, "What the hell were you two thinking?"

Merlin smiled, it wasn't the sweetest thing to hear right now, but he knew Arthur had been worried earlier when Uther was giving out punishments. Before Merlin could reply Mordred called out, "It's a family thing Prince. I'm sure you wouldn't understand."

Merlin rolled his eyes as Arthur turned in Mordred's direction and snapped, "Silence, Druid."

Turning back, he eyed Merlin with a brow raised.

Merlin shrugged, "It's true, family shit."

Arthur sighed and gave in, saying, "Whatever, Merlin."

Merlin smiled as Arthur rearranged himself so that he was sitting next to the bars, something Merlin couldn't quite imagine Arthur doing for just anyone. "Arthur, what are even doing here?"

Arthur gave him the -I'm-The-Prince-Merlin-And-I-Can-Do-Whatever-I-Want Face- Merlin rolled his eyes, "I mean in Camelot, Arthur. I thought you had to go to France or something?"

Arthur shrugged and replied, "We did. It was good, I suppose. But father needs to get some documents approved of in Britain, so we had to come back. Camelot is where it's getting signed."

Merlin was about to nod as Mordred chimed in. "You mean Camelot is where every magical bill is passed in Britain right?"

Merlin could tell Mordred was right as Arthur clenched his jaw and commanded Mordred to be silent.

It was actually odd seeing the royal command.

Merlin got a flash then, normally he didn't get visions but every now and then...

Arthur as king, blonde and regal, sitting upon a horse. His back straight as he lifted a sword, his eyes were different; deeper, passionate, he looked like a fairytale, a myth of strength, courage and completely kingly.

Merlin was startled out of the vision as Arthur's hand touched his, he hissed as he felt the warmth from Arthur burn him.

"Merlin your hands..."

Merlin looked at them fully now and he grimaced.

They were worse than before, swollen and discoloured, his nails were purple-blue coloured and he knew his spell wasn't working fully, it kept the worse at bay, he wouldn't lose a finger, but it would hurt for sure.

Arthur was already trying to get him to move closer to the bars, Merlin shuffled, his back aching with each movement. Then Arthur was pulling at something he couldn't see and with a hiss and sound of metal shifting, the cuffs were loosened, not enough to take off but enough for circulation to start again.

He clenched his jaw as he felt the pain of it for the first time.

He remembered how his father used to tie his feet and hands with rope just like this, he relaxed as the feeling became more familiar.

"You've got more of a pain tolerance than I realized Merlin."

Merlin smiled, trying not to feel the burn of the bars.

"Thanks, Arthur. Really."

Arthur smiled slightly, "Just don't end up here again alright?"

Merlin chuckled and easily replied, "I'll try my best."

Arthur nodded and said, "Kay, I'll see you tomorrow then. We don't leave until mid-afternoon."

Merlin smiled but Arthur didn't move, instead he stared and Merlin's heart pounded as he leaned closer and thankfully Arthur actually moved forward. Before their lips could even brush each others, Arthur quickly leaned back as a rat made a noise in one of the cells.

Arthur looked embarrassed, a blush forming on his checks, only half hidden by the dark, he stood taking the torch with him and nodded. Surprisingly, he walked down to Mordred's cell.

He could feel his cousin's surprise as Arthur loosened his cuffs as well.

"So that's why you want me to stay away from your precious Arthur? I'm surprised Merlin, I thought you'd know where your loyalties should lay, especially with Balinor as your father."

Merlin could do nothing to contradict Mordred and they spent the rest of the night in silence.

The next day, Merlin didn't get the chance to see Arthur in the morning. Instead, he found himself for once in Gaius' chambers, Gaius himself was muttering to himself about how stupid Merlin could be in practising magic right under Uther's nose and other things which generally came to the conclusion of Merlin being an idiot.

He sighed softly as Gaius applied salves to his wrists and back.

His wrists wouldn't heal for a few days but at least he could move his fingers within a few hours.

"So, what was this all about then?" Gaius asked him as he was about to leave.

Merlin shrugged and causally said, "Nothing really, family dispute."

Gaius didn't believe a word he said but nevertheless, let him leave with just a quick endearing comment, "You can trust me, Merlin."

It followed Merlin out into the halls.


	8. Ancient Ties That Bind

"You can trust me Merlin."

Merlin knew better than to trust Gaius even though he was a family friend, he was also close to Uther and Merlin had his complicated relationship with Arthur to figure out and define.

He met Arthur in their room. The Prince turned to look at him from his papers in front of him and nodded, saying, "Hey, did Gaius look at you?" He showed the bandaged wrists and nodded in response.

Sitting down next to the prince, Arthur gathered up all the papers and put them into a briefcase. "Arthur?"

"Hmm?"

Merlin waited until Arthur leaned back and actually looked at him. "What is it Merlin?"

Merlin reached out and slowly grabbed Arthur's hand. He could feel Arthur tense but he didn't pull away.

Merlin could pretend just as well as Arthur. He could ignore every look, he could ignore the kiss and the almost kiss, he could ignore his own magic that flared whenever Arthur was near. Hell, he could even ignore the look on Arthur's face when he caught him with Luc, a mixture of shock, horror and jealousy.

But he didn't want to, he wasn't used to hiding how he felt about a man.

It wasn't him.

So Merlin leaned forward and in a moment they were kissing, Arthur responding just as eagerly as he had so long ago.

They stood together, pulling each other closer, trying to get as much contact as possible. Arthur moaned deep in his throat as Merlin's hands ran down his chest and Arthur was running his hand through Merlin's hair. Every part of them were touching, trying to get close enough for them to melt into each other.

Merlin was burning up, he groaned as he moved his hand to Arthur's back, grinding against him roughly. Arthur moaned deep, almost animalistic.

Then suddenly Arthur shoved him away.

Panting, Merlin looked shocked as Arthur was. Quickly, Arthur started gathering up his jacket and the briefcase.

"Arthur!"

Arthur shook his head, finally looking at him and frustrating said, "Merlin! You're a druid, your magical, not only is it against the law, it's just wrong. You're a man and I'm not-I'm not-it's just...!"

'Not like that.'

It hung in the air between them and Merlin tried his best not to shake his head, judging by what just happened, Arthur was fooling himself. Arthur was about to leave and Merlin couldn't stop himself.

Maybe he was a masochist because he asked, "Would you be with me if I wasn't magical?"

Arthur froze, his hand on the door, without looking back he said quietly, "It'd be easier."

Then he left.

Merlin spent Christmas day depressed and angry.

Mostly at himself.

Mostly at Arthur.

And most definitely at all magical creatures.

They cornered him in the hallways, they approached him when he was around his group as if they knew all about him.

A few cried, most begged and others stomped and raged, Luc seemed to be the only one to avoid him since Merlin had ended it with him.

Lancelot, Freya, Leon and Kay seemed wide-eyed by the end of the day, not knowing what was going on, the blissful morning of exchanging presents all but gone.

The fact was, Merlin knew what those paper's were about as did those that were cornering him.

Uther was trying to get those collars approved in Britain; used only on criminals, of course. Merlin found himself on the rooftop of the North Tower by nightfall, to get away from everyone.

He closed his eyes and finally started to breathe. Gods, he hated being Merlin right now. Hated everything that was happening, he just wanted everything to stop, to just freeze.

He wanted to be innocently human, boring, mundane and free.

New years came and went. Finally the students were returning, much to the happiness of everyone else.

Merlin was pleased that Gwen, Percival and Morgana were back but he really didn't even want to look at Arthur. They spent the first month not even talking until Merlin walked in one day in February and saw their camcorder on the mantel of the fireplace. It was facing the couch where Arthur was doing homework.

"What's the camcorder doing there?" He asked curiously.

Arthur didn't look up as he asked, "So were talking now?"

Merlin sighed, finally admitting to himself that he was drawing it out too much. They had, after all, still been sharing a bed for most of the weeks since Arthur returned, just angrily and silent on Merlin's part, well Arthur was pretty silent on it too, silent and annoyed.

"Yeah...so... camcorder?"

Arthur looked at him finally and gave him the-are you-stupid-Merlin-look. "You do realized that it is February right, Merlin?"

Merlin blinked feeling he was going into a trap. "Yeah."

"And so you realized that our project is due in March right?"

Merlin's heart sank as he stepped forward and nodded. Arthur sighed and leaned back and said, "You realized then that we have almost no real usable footage at all?" Merlin sank down to the couch in defeat.

"None?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and replied haughty, "I said almost Merlin, learn to listen. I, unlike you, have actually worked on something this year. I've got the history done on Camelot, now we just need the personal piece, which by the way, would be better if you were actually around these days. Where is it exactly that you go?"

Merlin shrugged and casually said, "I go out into the woods for walks."

Arthur looked at him unbelieving, Merlin shrugged and replied, "Library," which made Arthur smirk slightly, letting it drop and for the rest of the day they were civil and actually got some work done.

It was only a week later that Merlin noticed something strange.

But looking at them, he knew it wasn't new, it didn't start that day.

Why hadn't he been paying attention?

Right, he was ignoring everything to do with Arthur. So he could only gawk as Arthur and Lancelot walked into the cafeteria laughing and actually talking excitably to each other.

As they went their separate ways, Merlin caught Arthur's eyes, Arthur looked away quickly and went to Sophia to kiss her.

Lancelot sat down with a grin, already in the middle of putting his arm around Gwen when Merlin couldn't help but ask, "When did that happen?"

Everyone looked at him as if he was growing horns.

"What Merlin?" Lancelot asked, glancing at him confused. "When did you start talking to Arthur?"

Lancelot's eyes light up in understanding and quickly he replied, "Oh! Well, a few weeks ago he was really quiet, I mean he's usually quiet but this was like depressed quiet, not really royal-quiet, so I asked him what was wrong."

Morgana was leaning forward and Gwen was frowning a bit. Gawain's gaze slid over to his cousin and said, "Arthur looks fine," then he shrugged, returning his gaze to Lancelot.

Lancelot shrugged and casually said, "Yeah well he just went on a rant really, I think he needed it off his chest." Merlin waited for Lancelot to continue but when he wouldn't Merlin practically snapped out, "What was it? Is he okay?"

Lancelot smiled as if waiting for Merlin to speak up.  "Actually, we talked about you for like a week," Lancelot laughed as Merlin glared at him.

"So that's it, you two just talked about how I am a complete idiot, clumsy, good-for-nothing peasant and can't do anything right?"

Lancelot tilted his head as if deciding what to say and Merlin used every ounce of strength he had not to pry into Lancelot's head and get it all himself. "At first I suppose. Then we went out to McConnell's for a game of pool and now... I guess he isn't that bad. Still a douche every now and then but not as bad as before."

Gawain was already shaking his head and arguably said, "Arthur's always gonna be a douche."

Morgana though was already making her way over to Arthur's table.

They watched as she easily got Arthur to follow her outside and Merlin noticed Sophia was glaring in their direction, he rolled his eyes, didn't she realize Morgana was Arthur's sister and that she couldn't have Arthur all to herself constantly?

* * *

 

Merlin found himself in the libraries most nights in the month of not speaking to Arthur, besides going to the woods.

He found himself lounging on one of his usual sofa's in the section no one ever entered where he took out his book.

He sighed, running his hands over the lists of names, all of them familiar now. Tracing Arian's name gently and trying to block out Mordred's energy from today's morning class. He knew he had a responsibility and he knew just _being_  was going to be difficult, he just never imagined it would be _so_ difficult.

He didn't want everyone depending on his decisions, upon his magic. He just wanted to go home and see his parents. Merlin sighed again, then bolted up.

A noise startled him and he was already getting up and walking down the isle as he heard a voice say, "Merlin."

He turned, breathing a sigh of relief as he saw it was only Gaius.

Gaius, holding up his book, his very visible family tree.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

This was not happening.

A hundred ways of erasing Gaius' memory flashed through Merlin's mind as Gaius' eyes widened and looked at Merlin. He had read the name.

Merlin was expecting Gaius to summon the guards or yell for Uther, instead he whispered, "I knew it."

"It's alright now," Gaius said more loudly to him, pocketing the book. "Come, follow me."

Merlin cautiously followed the professor, not quite trusting the old man, but when he realized the route was leading him to Gaius' office he relaxed slightly. Once the door was locked and a tea kettle secure above the wood stove, Gaius pulled out the little bronze book.

"You need to be more careful than this Merlin, if anyone else had gotten a hold of this, your execution would be scheduled for tomorrow, and Balinor would bring hell raging down on Camelot and everyone inside."

Merlin nodded, making the book disappear properly this time. His heart had yet to settle from the scare but calmed slightly when Gaius handed him some peppermint tea with honey.

"How did you find out?" He couldn't help but ask.

Gaius smiled at Merlin and replied, "I had my suspicions a long time, actually before you were born. As everyone knows, I am a druid, not the most powerful nor the weakest, but I have a talent for seeing all sides of conflicted scenarios. Unlike Uther or indeed your own father. It has made me very important in the eyes of a few to be able to be objective when considering future plans."

Merlin nodded noticing the layer underneath.

Uther favoured Gaius because he could see what both enemy and friend would do in battle, could advise on all outcomes of any magical creature.

"You are Emrys then? I never thought I'd live to see the day you would come to Camelot."

Merlin nodded, leaning back into his chair and quietly said, "You mean you never thought you'd see the day Emrys obeys a Pendragon."

Gaius chuckled, amusingly saying, "That too of course."

Merlin stayed in Gaius' office that afternoon and when night fell, he left with a smile. Oddly liking the professor more.

"Come by tomorrow I'll show you some rare relics." The older man whispered, looking each way down the corridor, "Be careful Merlin."

Merlin was still smiling when he dropped into his rooms.

Then it was his turn to freeze.

Luckily he took the long way, Arthur saw him first and froze, he was naked in bed, immediately he covered himself with a sheet, Sophia was putting back on her dress, she looked up and made a disgusting face, "What the fuck freak, get out."

Merlin turned but didn't move and tiredly he said, "Just hurry up and leave. I wanna catch some rest."

A few more snarky comments and the blonde was waltzing out of the room after a very passionate kiss to Arthur.

Silence fell once the door shut.

"Look..."

"Shut up Arthur. I get it, just stop talking, I'm too tired for it today." And Merlin flopped down in his bed ignoring the fact that he was uncomfortably fully clothed and ignoring the smell of sex, Arthur and of course her scent swirling around the room.

He turned away from the blonde but wasn't able to stop his magic from erasing the smell. He could tell Arthur was going to try to speak again so for the first time in years Merlin spelled himself to sleep.

* * *

 

The next day was their outdoor training.

It would actually be three days a week for everyone. Later in May, they would actually leave the training grounds and go into the woods.

Merlin followed Gawain and Lancelot as they made their way to the meadow. Most of the snow was melted now, flowers were making their first appearance. Merlin loved the changing seasons, they never failed to calm him and he breathed deeply loving the smell of new spring.

Merlin knew that classes were split up here. At the beginning of the year, they were all given two study break periods next together; these would be filled this term with training, in three separate combinations.

Merlin, Mordred, Lancelot, Gawain, Percival and Arthur had these two periods the same. Along with thirty other people.

He knew once their two hours were done, Leon, Kay, Morgana and Cain had the next two hours and that after those, Freya and Gwen had their training in the evening.

The training would be taken over by two professors, one human and one druid, watching so that no one got hurt too badly.

Merlin felt them before he saw them and he was relieved knowing one familiar energy. Nimueh would be his instructor and Gibbs from political studies. He was in his fifties with a receding hairline and sharp bright eyes.

Merlin turned to Lancelot asking, "Is he any good?"

Lancelot winced and ground out, "Depends if he considers you magical." Merlin sighed.

They were partnered up after a raise of hands of who learned archery and swords in high school. Everyone raised their hands and gave the number of years with practice. It went from four years to over fourteen.

Merlin said six years just to be in the middle ground, hesitant to tell anyone he was in the later group, having been in training since he was four. Gibbs was the one who called out the names; Gawain grinned as his name was called with Merlin's and Merlin was relieved.

Once they got to Le Fay, though, Pendragon was called right after.

He and Mordred locked gazes as Merlin penetrated his cousin's mind, ' _Hurt him and I will make you pay.'_  

Merlin for the first time in his life meant it. And Mordred knew it.

A couple was called one at a time to test different strength levels and skill. Some girls were alright, others horrible. The guys tried their best to impress and beat the opponent down to humiliate them. And while Nimueh looked ready to step in a few times, Gibbs wouldn't let her.

Especially when it was a high ranking student such as Nick who was supposedly the best sorcerer in his year and Fiona who was a daughter of a lord. She ended up winning.

Lancelot proved himself a skillful warrior, he disarmed a powerful druid in less than five minutes, much to the druid's displeasure.

Merlin was on edge as he and Gawain watched the groups. His magic was acting up and frustrating him.

Then it was their turn and Gawain grinned as he said, "Don't worry Merlin, I'll take it easy on you."

Merlin smirked as Gawain laughed, both knew Merlin could take him down without sweating a drop if he really wanted to. They both took the two swords available and faced each other. Merlin happily replied, "Alright then Gawain, show me just how strong you think you are."

Merlin stood straight, relaxed, not at all fazed by either Gawain's intense expression or the whispers of the crowd making bets on who would win. Gawain attacked, his blows hard and precise, making Merlin's sword vibrate from the Knight's strength. Together they danced, familiar with each others moves since Ealdor.

They were quick and light, never giving an inch in jabs, strikes and swings.

Merlin grimaced, winced and tried to act tired even when he wasn't. He kept thinking that was normal, druids weren't that powerful when raised outside of elders, blend in, blend in, _blend in_.

It repeated harshly, he tried his best to keep his magic from attacking Gawain out of instinct.

Fifteen minutes later, Merlin's sword was laying on the ground and Gawain's was at his throat.

Calmly he said, "I yield."

There were slight groans out of those who bet and others chuckled, not surprised at the outcome.

Arthur was the only one who wasn't talking to someone, he was frowning, his eyes intent on Merlin.

Mordred just smiled as his name was called and Arthur stood as his was voiced.

As Mordred and Arthur faced each other, Merlin frowned at the unsteadiness of his magic, it was acting strangely, putting him even more on edge and heightening his senses, he knew it had to do with the fight, Mordred wasn't trustworthy and for some reason his magic liked Arthur, wanted to protect him.

He walked towards Gibbs and swallowed, knowing this was the only way to calm him.

Many stared but he spoke quietly not to be overheard, "Mr. Gibbs, is there any way that you could switch partners, Arthur and I know each other, we're on a goo-"

"Merlin, is it?" Gibbs asked coolly, his eyes never left the two opponents who now stared at Merlin.

Merlin nodded. "Well Merlin, I do not care about your relationship with the Prince, he is not your sparring partner, you shouldn't have any concern about him. Sit down."

Merlin clenched his jaw and glanced at Nimueh, her expression was troubled.

What were druids doing here if they couldn't make the smallest decision?

Merlin sat down as Arthur and Mordred circled each other. He curled into himself wanting to run for his bed and not get up. They fought more furiously than any other before them, quick, skilled, an even match.

It was obvious to everyone this was a real stylized fight, they were excellent. Merlin could help but notice Arthur, how he looked exactly like a prince then, hair shinning in the afternoon light, his expression one of cool concentration, he looked more confident than Merlin had ever seen him, more in himself.

His cousin, on the other hand, looked of absolute vengeance, cold and calculating.

Merlin saw it before Arthur and his magic flared in the second it took him to gasp. As if hearing Merlin's thoughts, Arthur just side-stepped Mordred's blow, Arthur quickly glanced at Merlin and Merlin tried to catch his breath from almost seeing his cousin put a sword in between the Prince of Camelot's ribs.

Gods, why did his cousin have to be so quick?

Druids. They were always quicker than humans.

Arthur shot forward in the smallest opening just slicing at Mordred's arm.

Everyone then seemed to relax and looked to Gibbs, but he stood stoically, obviously not willing to let this end just from a scratch, even one that would need stitches if not allowed to use magic for it.

Mordred's eyes caught his and his voice echoed in Merlin's mind, _'Guess magical blood isn't sacred anymore Emrys. We mean nothing to these people.'_

_'Mordred I forbid you to hurt him. Yield now.'_

Mordred laughed aloud, surprising everyone.

_'Come now Emrys, you can't protect Arthur Pendragon, he is the son of Uther, he is our enemy. Why can you not see this?'_

They attacked each other viciously, Nimueh stepped forward only to have Gibbs send her a scathing look. Everyone automatically leaned forward, knowing now this was a real honest fight, not a training lesson or excuse to get outdoors.

Arthur wasn't giving in either, not next to Mordred's druid speed and reflexes greater than his own, not next to insane tactics that switched from blow to blow.

Merlin intruded his cousins mind, powerful enough now to go undetected and he saw black rage, focused, deadly.

Merlin stood just as Arthur fell.

Before Mordred's sword could descend, the crowd shocked and too slow to react to Mordred's inhumane speed, Merlin's magic exploded.

Mordred was knocked feet away from Arthur; eyes wide and trying to control his breathing.

Mordred was on his feet, eyes narrowed at Merlin, his sword still in his hand.

Both professors tried to settle the crowd, half of them standing up now. Gibbs went straight for Arthur to check on him and help him up, patting his back, and looking murderous at Mordred.

Nimueh tried to calm everyone calling out, "That's enough now, class is over. Boys, give me those swords. Now."

Merlin looked down, not noticing his magic summoned the sword to him. But Merlin just looked at his cousin, seeing all his plans to kill Arthur, just to cripple Uther. And that Nimueh was apart of it.

His eyes glowed, his magic surfacing at that knowledge, uncontrollable even for Merlin.

His magic once again blasted out, engulfing him in rage and vengeance.

It took over.

They fought without hiding who they were.

Fighting so quickly, sometimes they were just shadow. Merlin moved so gracefully and silently, Mordred only just caught him, none other would have. The crowd grew as more classes came for their lessons.

Everyone stood frozen, unable to stop the two men from duelling. For that was what this was, a pure duel for dominance and command.

And Merlin knew he would win, power radiated off him in waves, infecting everyone with magic, warning them that to interfere meant to go against him, meant punishment. Meant death.

All around them stood Professor and Student, stranger and friend who looked upon real druid magic for the first time in over fifty years in public.

Power blasted from their magic, to burn, to cut, to drive insane.

Merlin didn't need to speak any word, his magic coming so quickly with but a fragment of a thought, needing to avenge, needing to attack. Unable to get any closer to his cousin, finally yelled, "Enough!"

His voice was loud, deep, pure magic speaking through him, Merlin was gone, this was Emrys.

Mordred flew hard to the ground, his magic constrained, bound by invisible bonds, bound by his own fear that came off him in waves.

Emrys could smell it, wanted it gone in the most basic way.

In a flash he was standing over the traitor, sword descending, faster than considered possible and just as he touched skin, a shout sounded out.

Merlin heard it as if underwater, familiar and strange at the same time.

Suddenly, his magic lashed backwards, coiling so tightly, Merlin gasped at it's retreat.

His magic retreated so far down that he could barely feel it, it wanted to obey so badly.

His eyes still glowed, his sword still pressed to Mordred's neck, a drop of blood flowing down his throat.

Mordred's eyes were wide but not from fear.

He had felt Merlin's magic, had felt what it had done, how it had reacted.

It was only supposed to be a myth. A story so ancient it wasn't even properly remembered.

Fuck.

"Merlin," Arthur said calmly, the only one brave enough to speak, never mind move forward, his hand outstretched, his voice was his again, not the commanding, king-like tone he had thought he heard, "Stop. Now."

Merlin took a deep breath, turned to his cousin and spoke viciously with every fiber in his being, "If you or your own ever try to attack him again, I warn you now there will be no one to save you. Heed my warning."

Merlin dropped the sword, stiff in his rage and knowledge that his magic was different now, that it had done something so ancient he didn't even think Balinor would be able to help him now.

Merlin turned and starting walking through the parted crowd back to the castle with his cousin's laughter ringing out behind him.

It was the only sound.

No one even dare move.


	9. Elira's Binding

Arthur didn't come back to their dorm until after midnight. He didn't speak, nor did Merlin; they still weren't talking but then surprisingly, Arthur started to pace.

Arthur only paced when he was thinking seriously about something. Merlin, curious against his will huddled deeper into his blankets, trying to ignore the blonde unsuccessfully.

Arthur sighed and then made his way to Merlin's bed, sitting down he said quietly, "Merlin," Merlin grunted to show he was listening, Arthur's voice had a touch of command to it, he wanted Merlin to pay attention, for once he was serious.

"What was that this morning? How did you-Everyone is talking about it you know."

Merlin nodded, of course they were, he felt tears sting his eyes as he remembered yet again the consequences he was going to reap from his display. His father was going to kill him for his stupidity after Gaius that is, Gaius would kill him twice.

Gaius, he would help Merlin though, he might have a clue how to go about this.

Merlin sat up, wiping the tears that had fallen. Arthur was frowning looking worried but he didn't move or say anything.

"Arthur I need you to do something very, very, very, important for me, okay?" His words were slow, emphasizing each one to make it clear to Arthur how crucial this discussion was.

Most likely this would be the most serious conversation they would ever have. Arthur nodded, his expression both worried and thoughtful. His words were chosen carefully knowing this was dire, "I will consider it, of course, Merlin."

Merlin's eyes turned gold as he took a deep breath letting his tension leave momentary. Arthur was still when Merlin reached for his hand and naturally his magic flowed into Arthur slow and full of warmth, Arthur gasped slightly, his breathing hitched and tried to pull away.

"Please," Merlin said his eyes falling shut, a feeling unlike any other flowed through him, his magic was full of pleasure. Finally, he composed himself, looked at Arthur, Crown Prince of Camelot and Albion and said, "Arthur I need you... I need you to never again order me like that."

Arthur's eyes had darkened, but now they sharpened as his frozen expression turned to a frown. "What do you mean?"

"I can't explain it to you, not now. I have to understand it first. I just need you to be the arrogant, smart-arse, prat that you are and. Do. Not. Order. Me. Okay?" Merlin's voice was quiet but firm and Arthur was still frowning as he nodded stiffly.

That night Arthur slept close to Merlin, before they fell asleep Arthur whispered, "You looked amazing, Merlin. It was bloody frightening to see, I can't believe you hid it from me."

Right when Merlin was in a half sleep state, he heard a sleepy, "You were beautiful."

* * *

 

Gaius, true to his prediction, called him every name in every book in every language, then preceded to hit him over the head with the damned book.

To top off the torture, Gaius handed Merlin his cell phone so that he could get yelled at by a real parent.

It was the worst hour and half with three people yelling at him, one crying, half worried to death (his mother), one raging, threatening to kidnap him (his father; for his own safety of course), and one threatening to have him beheaded for his stupidity and warning him not to step half a toe out of line (Gaius).

After everyone eventually calmed down the next few hours were spent over spell books, ancient texts that only Merlin could read as if the foreign language was his mother tongue.

As the sky finally darkened, Gaius looked up from an old crumbling book, notes scattered about the office, Merlin was nodding at the phone, his father having spent the afternoon tracking down hidden books in Ealdor's forest.

"Okay this is something." Balinor said, his worried voice echoing through the speaker, Gaius and Merlin leaned forward automatically.

"It says here, the most perplexing of Magics is the case of Alrys of Akidor, born as one of the most powerful Warlocks in his cl-"

"Warlocks?" Gaius said his face showing his astonishment.

Merlin nodded as his father said, "This is based over a thousand years ago."

"Of course, please continue."

"Born as one of the powerful Warlocks of his clan, he lead a rebellion against other Chiefdom's seeking to strengthen his unnatural connection with the earth. Hmm, there's much left out here, pages have been lost or damaged... Wait... here we go. He was stopped not from a rivalling enemy, there was no natural enemy that could equal him. Alrys of Akidor was halted in his steps not by king, warrior, or warlock but..."

His fathers voice stopped suddenly.

"What?" Merlin said impatiently.

His father, when he continued, sounded confused, "...a girl from Elira."

Merlin tensed at the familiar name.

"She held Alrys, held his magic, stopped the endless battles and commanded Alrys to seek peace in trade for her to be married to him. That's it. There's nothing else."

"Nothing on how she did it? Was it a curse maybe?" Gaius asked, looking at Merlin.

"No, as I said, this text isn't too reliable, it's much too old, but the words themselves make it seem as if Alrys' magic didn't mind. Alrys himself could have been a different matter. But it would be a good plan to control someone of magical descent, you take their magic, you take their souls."

Merlin nodded, fearful the name Elira repeating itself in his mind.

"By the way Merlin," his head came up as his mother finally spoke, "Who was it that made your magic react in that way?"

Merlin and Gaius froze.

"Um... well actually it was... my roommate."

Silence. Until, "Your roommate, honey?"

His father then started growling as he said, "Your roommate? Why don't I know the name of your roommate at the top of my head? Why have I overlooked asking you who your roommate was Merlin? It seemed to slip my mind the moment I left Camelot."

His father's voice was quickly growing harsher and it made Merlin duck his head even though they couldn't see him.

Merlin had spelled him like Balinor guessed but didn't know how to confirm it.

"Well...uh..."

Gaius finally took pity on him and said, "Balinor, Arthur Pendragon is Merlin's roommate and the one who commanded him yesterday."

A deafening silence followed, when his parents did talk, it was in pure panic.

"Gods gracious Balinor, the very prince..."

"Start packing Hunith..."

"...the Prince, Balinor...we'll all be hanged..."

"...where... the blasted books..."

"...Australia first then..."

"...we could last... a couple..."

His parents were talking so quickly they were jumbled up and talking over each other, it was only when he heard suitcases actually zippering that Merlin began to panic himself.

His father was already saying spells of protection and Merlin could feel the familiar magic even from this distance.

His father was going to contact the Fae and that scared the shit out of Merlin and he found himself jolted from a harsh shout.

A shout that had come from him.

"No," he repeated coming back to himself.

"What is it, son?" His father asked worried, Merlin could picture the frown on his father face, the face that more and more was resembling his, the face that Merlin had put every trust into, but now he'd be causing his father to worry, causing Balinor to think all those years of training had been for nought.

"I can't leave."

Gaius stared at him, having been nodding to his father's suggestions of getting the hell out.

There was no noise over the speaker.

They had frozen too.

"I just can't leave, it's like... I just have...shit!"

Merlin bowed his head unable to say why it was that he would rather be under Uther's thumb than be actually safe if what his father had been planning came true.

But a stupid blonde someone came into his mind and he knew why he didn't want to go, or more specifically, it was his magic that recoiled at the very idea making Merlin sick.

And his father nailed it too.

"Your magic is bound to something now. But it's still in its early stages Merlin. Every magical bond can be broken, I know this for a fact. If it's in its first stages, distance is key. That was the first time the Pendragon had ordered you, right?"

Merlin agreed and his father continued, "Then, it will be alright, your mother and I will meet you-"

"Give me three days."

Now it was his mother who sighed, he could picture her sitting down, her hands folded in front of her as she tried to reason with him. "To do what exactly Merlin, the damage has been done."

"Uther is in Germany right now. I can handle this I swear."

His mother was starting to cry now and it always made him fell awful. "How...honey, how are you going to solve this?" Merlin felt horrible as his mind blanked and Gaius didn't take his eyes off him, full of pity.

As the sound of packing returned though, he found himself saying, "I'll erase everyone's memory of it."

Everyone stilled, Merlin included, surprised by that thought.

"Merlin, that's very dangerous, there is a reason why no one does such a thing," Gaius said shaking and looking stern, "You are talking about an entire school. People can lose themselves in just one or two victims, now you wish to perform this advanced magic on hundreds? And no less on Druids?"

Merlin nodded just as sternly and replied, evenly, "Yes. Give me three days, dad."

His father sighed heavily and he knew he and his mother were having a silent conversation.

He knew when his father sighed again, he gave in.

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief and continued to reassure his family.

Finally, he made his way to his dorm feeling dreadful and trying to focus on the difficult spell.

He froze for a moment when he saw that his room was full.

Gawain immediately drew him into a hug, much to the announce of Arthur, who narrowed his eyes in such a slight way only Merlin noticed. "Wanna explain yesterday?" Gawain asked as he finally sat down next to Freya.

Lancelot was frowning at him, comforting Gwen as she looked worrying at him. Merlin shook his head, sat down at the only available seat next to Arthur and looked around at his friends.

Leon and Morgana were completely stoic giving nothing away as she leaned into him. Kay and Percival were relaxed ready to deal with whatever once it came but patient enough to wait. And Arthur was the most stoic, staring at Merlin expectantly as if he just had to wait and Merlin would tell him everything he wanted to know, leaving nothing out.

"Well... Mordred and I have never really got along. He pushed me too far this time and I couldn't really help myself."

"From almost killing him." Freya said straightforwardly.

Merlin had no answer, he shrugged, "It's complicated."

Gwen was the one who spoke up, worryingly biting her lip, "How powerful are you really Merlin? All of us felt your magic, even humans. It was a very dangerous thing to do."

Merlin tensed and tried to avoid eye contact with the prince. He knew he'd regret saying it but he tried to trust the brute for once. He hoped he didn't get hanged.

"I am powerful enough for Uther to see me as a threat."

Everyone stilled, not one person looked at Arthur.

The blonde was completely rigid next to him, only noticeable since Merlin was so close to him and still Merlin didn't seek eye contact, instead, looking to his knees.

Then Merlin realized his true stupidity, he could take everyone's memory if everything went according to plan, if he was strong enough, but he could take away what had spread outside of Camelot.

"Besides, he might be on his way here now to check everything out. Gibbs has probably called him a long time ago. I could go to prison for this." That thought struck him hard and again his mind went blank, what would he do with those collars at his throat? Everyone else were casting glances at Arthur, except Gawain who glared at him, Freya squeezing his hand trying to get him to be silent for once.

Before his magic could panic, Arthur spoke, a bit hoarsely after clearly his throat.

"My father doesn't know about yesterday, nor do I think anyone outside of Camelot."

Merlin finally looked at Arthur in surprise, now it was Arthur who was avoiding Merlin's gaze.

It became apparent that Arthur wasn't going to finish so Merlin asked, "How is that possible?"

Arthur shrugged casually but Merlin could see the slight flush at the back of his neck.

"I told Gibbs that he wasn't to say a word about what happened and to make sure no one else did either. I told him I'd have him imprisoned as well as half the professors here."

Merlin chocked at that, "What?"

He could feel everyone's shock. Arthur looked down and Merlin knew it had been a bluff, a bluff for him.

"Well, I explained to him that continuing the fight between myself and a known powerful druid, after I had obviously won, had been foolish and criminal in the way he endangered the crown prince of his sovereignty. It seemed to me that, those kind of actions had shown that he wasn't loyal to the Pendragon House and the attempt on my life would not look so keen."

Merlin was astonished to hear such an ambassador tone in Arthur's voice. He bet right then that Arthur could run circles around diplomats, how could Uther fault him?

Gawain was the first to respond and it was to laugh. Laughing loud, soon everyone was smiling or laughing.

Merlin could feel such a strong surprise from Arthur who had been expecting rejection for the last fifteen minutes.

Then he looked to Merlin and Merlin gave him a genuine smile to which Arthur returned and he could see Arthur relax with a slight slump.

Gawain said with a slight respectful tone for the very first time when speaking to or about Arthur, "You finally got yourself a backbone, huh?"

Arthur just gave him a disdainful look.

Everyone finally relaxed for the first time since he returned and then Morgana straightened her shoulders and got to business, "So how do we shut up all the students because I can only get seventy-five percent of them to never speak of it again."

"Seventy-five?" Leon said looking impressed, Morgana smiled as she replied, "Maybe eighty if a bit of luck came my way."

Gwen laughed knowing it was entirely true.

Merlin took a deep breath and said slowly, "Well, I sort of have a plan for that."

It turned out it was good to have them all in one room. Merlin would have to spend less time trying not to erase their memories. He had thought about pouring some Morwen dust around each of their rooms but he didn't have much, it was a banned substance, he had no clue how Gaius smuggled it in. He was thankful he'd still have some left after he drew the circle around everyone, they were laying or sitting on the couches or on the floor with pillows and blankets.

All of them watching, curious.

Except Arthur.

Arthur was anxious.

"Explain it to me again," He said following Merlin with his eyes, his arms crossed.

Merlin rolled his eyes as he replied, "Stop worrying Arthur, it's harmless, I promise I wont hurt you. I don't bite."

Gawain snorted, lounging on the floor, "Yes you do. Hard. Ouch!"

Gawain glared mockingly at Freya rubbing his arm, she raised her fist again at him in response and he grinned, "All in the past sweetheart."

Freya just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Arthur's eyes swiftly went from Gawain to Merlin, his jaw clenched, but no one caught the slight flash in his eyes.

Merlin rolled his eyes and continued, "The crushed crystals of Morwen are sacred to every magical person. The crystals protect anyone who touches them, or in this case anything it surrounds, from both human and magical attacks. It obviously was very sought after because of this benefit, not to mention humans can use it too, so after... oh, about three centuries worth of wars, every crystal was seized and crushed in the Morwen Valley. The Valley can't be found by anyone except the guardians. It's extremely rare now, it can't be reused once it has served it's purpose. After my spell, all of these will disintegrate. Anyway, I cast my spell and it'll go over everyone who knows about yesterday and as along as you stay inside here, you wont be affected."

Merlin looked up right before he closed the circle and asked, just in case, "Everyone's gone to the loo right?" Everyone nodded and he closed it.

Arthur just sighed, sat down and leaned against the couch.

Merlin went to his bed and got himself comfortable. Sitting down cross-legged he summed his magic, it jumped ready to please him.

"Rig nirth volmira heth magrah lorvergas." Merlin startled as his power grew to a level he hadn't felt in years.

It spread out like a web, catching everyone, he could feel each individual heartbeat, each feeling as they all slept either deeply, or light. He could tell thirty-two of them were having intense dreams and fifty-seven of them were sleeping poorly because of stress from family. His power sunk deeper, from soft caresses to firm pushes.

He steered his magic to the druids first, wanting to get the harder ones over with while he still had strength. Many of them had shields and his magic was slithering in all different places trying to find the tiniest hole and to make one itself if it had to.

The memory was as close to possible, he still interrupted, Mordred still was told off, but Merlin's magic as well as Mordred's were lowered to moderate druid standards.

Mordred was last, his magic pressed and tried to find something but Mordred's magic pushed them away and Merlin jolted, his magic flinging back.

That was the first time any had tried to keep him out. He tried four more times before giving up and moving to the sorcerers, then the witches and seers and after them the mages.

Humans were last and Merlin was thankful, his magic was frayed and losing its concentration. He could feel even Kilgharrah at this depth of magic and the dragon didn't want to interrupt, most likely telling his father how well it was going.

But Merlin made it, just a second before his magic snapped.

He gasped as he came back to his body harshly.

Collapsing backwards, he tried to catch his breath as he heard, "Merlin, are you okay? Can I come out?"

Arthur was standing right at the edge of the circle looking worried, everyone was asleep, hours must have passed.

He still couldn't talk so he tiredly reached out a hand, Arthur understood and came straight for him.

It was strangely nice and familiar as Arthur, shifted him, tucked him in and gave him some water, then pulled off his shirt.

Merlin finally breathed out, "Thanks."

He was soaked in sweat he realized, laying down on his stomach. Arthur just nodded, his expression one of concentration.

Merlin felt his aching muscles tense as he stretched. He told himself if he had to do a spell like this again, to lay down next time. He almost jumped when he felt Arthur's hands on him, then he let out a breathless moan.

He hummed and his magic, which was frayed and couldn't make any blocks, couldn't help but feel Arthur's confusion, his warmth when his thoughts went to Merlin and a slight heaviness in Arthur's chest that he couldn't name.

Arthur spent awhile working out the knots and Merlin finally reluctantly turned over, knowing he wouldn't be so bad in the morning. "You have no idea how much that helped."

Arthur just nodded and Merlin frowned feeling Arthur's adrenalin rush, then before he could comprehend, Arthur was kissing him. It took a moment to realized what Arthur had done and then Merlin took control. Flipping them over, the kiss deepened, both wanting to touch each other more, everywhere, they needed more friction.

It was passionate, deep, harsh.

Merlin moan slightly as Arthur bit his bottom lip. He was on fire again, his magic resurfacing, strengthened slightly. Merlin ground down feeling Arthur's erection causing to blonde to buck up and gasp. Arthur's hands were in Merlin's hair and Merlin was both astonished and fucking turned on when Arthur slid his hand down Merlin's back to squeeze his ass.

He finally pulled back, taking a deep breath before attacking Arthur's neck. Both of them were panting, their movements fast and uncoordinated. Merlin's hand went for Arthur's zipper making the prince tense and whisper his name.

Tortured, both wanting to go ahead and warning him to stop. Merlin eased it down, feeling more of Arthur as his cock jumped, now only his briefs in the way. Arthur's hand was on his, stopping him, Merlin looked at him.

Arthur was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Gods, why did he have to be a Pendragon?

His face was flushed, his lips swollen and red, but it was his eyes that made Merlin grind down again and watched as Arthur threw up his head gasping, his neck barred to him. His eyes were so dark, almost black and the pupils were blown, heavy with need, need for Merlin and it had Merlin harshly claim Arthur's mouth again and the blonde responded equally desperately.

When Merlin moved his hand, Arthur just squeezed his wrist for a second before he let go. When Merlin's hand enclosed around Arthur, both of them groaned and Merlin quickly had his own pants undone. He could feel Arthur's slight fear at this but then Arthur moaned loudly when Merlin's cock rubbed against his.

Merlin just then remembered about the sleeping guests just feet away.

Part of him wanted to let everyone see, see that it was Merlin that was driving Arthur insane with pleasure right now. Him and him alone. The other part of him was furiously jealous at the thought. No one should see Arthur like this but him.

They rutted against each other, Arthur holding him so tightly against him, it was hard to move his hand on their dicks. Instead, he squeezed and used his fingers over their slits, making Arthur moan and hiss. The sounds he made drove him insane, gods he'd be loud if Merlin entered him, and he moaned at that thought, making him grind harder.

He felt Arthur tense and rose up to look at the prince, wanting to see his expression when he came.

Arthur's eyes widened when he looked at him and panted out, "Merlin...your...eyes...Merlin." Then Arthur threw back his head, his hands squeezing hard on Merlin's hips, and Merlin was the only one to hear Arthur's deep groan.

"Gods...Arthur...yes..." Merlin came hard, his vision went white for a few moments as he collapsed, his heart hammering.

It was moments before he could even move. Arthur was just as drained, as he breathed, "...Fuck."

Merlin just grinned and kissed his shoulder. He eventually had to get off Arthur, though, he was reluctant. Finally, when a few minutes passed and both calmed down, too tired to move, Arthur surprised Merlin by snuggling up to him, usually only done while the blonde was in a deep sleep, never conscious.

Resting his head on Merlin's shoulder, Arthur sighed deeply.

"I can feel it you know." He said quietly.

Merlin was lost and tiredly, confused, asked, "What?"

Arthur snuggled deeper into Merlin's neck and said, "Your magic. All while you were going that spell, I could feel it," Arthur raised his head looking at Merlin, his eyes showing his lust, dread and confusion and asked softly, "What are you doing to me Merlin?"

Merlin had no answer.


	10. Steps Forward Into Uncertainity

Two weeks passed and while everyone still talked about Merlin's skills it wasn't at the top of the gossip anymore.

Mordred had confronted him the day after making another fight, this time stopped by Morgana, who had hissed that a professor was coming. Since then, Mordred had given him murderous glances but kept his mouth shut.

The due date for Arthur and Merlin's project came quickly, they only really started doing it last week. Merlin's foot twitched all throughout the others presentations and jumped when Arthur went to put in their's. It only stopped when Arthur put a hand on his knee.

The first part was all done by Arthur showing him in Camelot and London, going over the magical and human history as well the Great Wars that took place there and lead up to modern times. It was amazingly done (given the fact that Arthur had access to all of the restricted historical places helped)  and Arthur looked beautifully regal.

The last part had grudgingly been taken from Merlin since Arthur wanted to be the one who edited it, Merlin resisted because then he wouldn't have had much to do at all with the project but as the clips played Merlin understood why Arthur wanted to do it.

The clips played were of them, flashes of their life as dorm-mates. No one else even came close to what they had.

Arthur and him bantering, yelling at each other, playing pool at McConnell's just last Saturday, arguing about what movie to watch, playing chess. Merlin flushed as the image of him in a bath towel dancing around with a toothbrush as a microphone, music blasting in the background. Next was an image was of Arthur getting caught in the middle of a drunken dare doing an eighties pop routine (by Gawain of course).

The very last image was beautifully simple and it made Merlin smile.

They were sitting on the couch both reading, Merlin held a magazine and Arthur lounging dutifully doing his homework, behind them the room was cleaning itself, Merlin' said said something as he and Arthur looked at each other, Merlin's eyes golden and then they were both laughing at something Merlin couldn't remember.

That day had been a haze of relaxation and calm.

Everyone was silent, the only movement was Arthur getting the chip back and coming to sit down again.

All through the next three presentations, Merlin tried not to feel the glances that came their way and tried to focus on Arthur's hand back on his knee. Their presentation was the only one that met with the length assigned, the only one that showed both of them together at the same time, and most of all the only one that showed them comfortable and simply doing a project together.

Gaius spoke, "All right now, next Cain and Henry."

Finally, the bells rang and Merlin sighed, Arthur shook his head and said, "I think that went rather well, don't you Merlin?"

Both laughed letting go of the tension and only stopped when Sophia suddenly appeared, out in the hall, perfectly posh and said, "You can leave now, Druid." Merlin tensed, he was about to speak when Arthur cut him off, "Sophie you can't just-"

"Here, I thought you might want to see this, darling." She handed him a newspaper while saying, "I'll come with you of course, I've spoken with Grace we're having brunch together." Arthur skimmed over the paper, tense, not letting Merlin get a good look and without looking at him he said, "I'll see you later, k'?"

Without waiting for an answer, he walked away with Sophia on his arm.

Clenching his jaw, Merlin walked away in the opposite direction. 

* * *

 

Gaius visited Merlin for the fifth time that afternoon, they and his father were still trying to figure out the situation with Arthur.

Arthur didn't react to any of the magic he used in class, he didn't react when Merlin cleaned the room. It was so frustrating figuring out what was going on.

That night when the door bolted open, Merlin was getting ready to tell Arthur to sit down when Freya appeared frightened, she threw down a paper on the coffee table and curled up on the couch. "Mordred gave it to me," She said quietly.

Merlin's eyes widened as he saw it was the same newspaper Arthur had.

There on the cover was Uther smiling joyfully, his family surrounding him, Morgana, Arthur, his wife Mary-Grace and Richard, her son that was back from medical school in the United States for a break.

In bold letters it read; "Our salvation, Chaos Calmed at Last."

The more he read, the more dread and horror washed over him.

Collars, collars here in Britain; in Albion.

Oh gods.

Four magical criminals captured as of two days ago, more investigations on the way.

Merlin straightened himself, knowing how Freya was freaking out, he needed to be calm, hearing his father's voice echo in his mind, he thought of all those lessons and took a deep breath.

Sitting down on the couch, he held her hand, feeling for Morgana and Lancelot; not surprised when he felt that they were together most likely discussing this, "Don't worry okay. I promise I won't let them hurt any of you. You need to know though, this is just the beginning, we are all going to have to be strong and stick together if we are going to survive the tidal wave that is going to come. I need you to be strong okay, you have beautiful, natural, ancient given magic and it is to be cherished, not to be feared."

A tear slid down Freya's face but she gave a shaky smile, then a change came over her, fierce and protective and oddly trusting of Merlin, "Okay, I know you'll protect us Merlin. But I don't want to see you hurt either. We'll follow you Merlin, wherever and whenever, just say the word." She said loyally as she stood up.

Quickly, she kissed him lightly on the cheek before leaving, walking in direction of Morgana's room passing the newly returned Arthur.

Merlin smiled but it slipped as he saw a furious looking Arthur staring at him.

"I thought Freya was interested in Gawain."

Merlin rolled his eyes and smirked at Arthur's noticeable jealousy. "She does, she, unlike you, was preparing me."

Arthur frowned confused until he saw the paper on the table.

Looking guilty, he sighed and said, "I wanted to tell you when we were alone."

Merlin nodded, his mind on too many things to stay angry and started to pace again, it helped him think, stay calm, get answers.

Uther, Arthur, his magic, Mordred, his father's lesson, his mother's worry and fear, and how he should proceed all shuffled around for attention.

Finally, he just huffed and turned to Arthur who was sitting on the couch frowning as he followed Merlin with his eyes.

"Okay, okay. Arthur, did you feel my magic today at all?"

Arthur frowned as he said, "No, should I have?"

Merlin nodded, his mind flashing from Arthur to Uther to his magic and back again.

Merlin started speaking more to himself than to anyone trying to clear his thoughts, he didn't even realize he was pacing again, "More unrest will mean riots soon, then crack down, propaganda, the magical will run forests and sacred grounds will come alive again, some won't be able to too... best place would be the city centres of course. Globally, this is going to be massive...communications will have to be completely redone... Spain would..maybe...Bombs, guns, Jesus, the whole Eastern Coast..."

Turning to Arthur suddenly, making the prince twitch at Merlin's swiftness, Merlin asked, "Can you feel my emotions?"

Merlin's mind was now on Gaius and Balinor's questions from earlier that day.

Arthur snorted and quickly said, "Gods, now that would terrible. Of course not, why even ask?"

Merlin's eyes flashed as wind caused a breeze in the dorm.

Nothing from Arthur.

He filled cups and bowls with spring water.

Nothing.

Moved objects around the room.

Nothing.

Then shocking Arthur, he created a knife from thin air and cut himself making Arthur yelp and start to get up just as Merlin healed himself.

Nothing but a few minutes of Arthur yelling at him.

"Merlin, I demand that you tell me at once what this is about!"

Merlin sighed and sat down frustrated beyond extremes.

"I'm trying to see how you feel my magic."

Arthur sat down too and still angry said, "Stop being an idiot then and do something that won't kill you."

Merlin rolled his eyes and snarly replied, "Yes, your highness," Merlin took a deep breath and said, "Okay, Arthur I don't like doing this so pay close attention alright."

Merlin closed his eyes, he couldn't feel Arthur at all, so it wasn't a bond. They weren't tied to each other, Merlin's magic may protest not being around Arthur constantly but it was doable.

Merlin could leave and both he and his magic would miss him but they'd survive, even be happy in a few years, possibly. His magic simply liked Arthur in a way it hadn't liked anyone before, maybe it was reacting to Merlin's feelings of the prince.

After all, Merlin...Merlin shook himself and concentrated.

It happened suddenly in the depth of his mind, images started to appear, spinning and weaving together. Flashes that moved quicker and quicker, bleeding into one another and giving him the worst migraine possible.

He could slow them down, could examine them but soon they faded and he tried to catch his breath, feeling the cold sweat make it's way down his forehead.

"Well..." He asked a bit too harshly.

Arthur looked guilty and slowly said, "...Sorry, but no."

He growled lifting his hands frustratingly, "What the hell is it then?"

His magic flared, it too, anxious.

Arthur gasped and said, "There...that I felt that."

Merlin frowned, comprehension drawing on him and he couldn't stop the slight breathy, "Oh."

"What does it feel like then?" Merlin asked as he tried for the first time in his life, consciously, letting his magic do whatever it liked.

It flared up just beneath his skin in a way Merlin always found irritating unless curled up in that one freezing cave in Scotland where his dad loved to take him in the dead of winter.

"It's only here." Arthur said, his hand on his chest, "It's like water, there's no emotion like you said earlier, just warmth. I can't tell what your doing either, just that it's sort of warm and..." Arthur blushed as he chocked out, "It's kind of soothing and familiar too. It's a weird feeling, soft though like it's just brushing me."

Merlin nodded, frowning, he hadn't heard of any of this. He'd have to ask.

He leaned over Arthur and kissed him gently, smiling as Arthur leaned in to deepen the kiss.

Merlin could feel his hunger but reluctantly he pulled away and smiled wider as Arthur groaned slightly in protest and got even more red when he realized he did it.

"I have to go, sorry, I'll see you later."

Before Arthur could speak, Merlin flashed out of the room, appearing in the meadow he loved, he summoned Kilgharrah.

It seemed to take forever but then Merlin saw the shadows and as gracefully and quietly, the dragons touched down if they were tiny cats.

Kilgharrah landed right beside Merlin, Aithusa, a pure white dragon Merlin and Balinor had rescued in Austria three years ago, landed beside him she was never far from Kilgharrah, when she was mature they would be mates. She was still too young to communicate to him over long distances but she was much friendlier than Kilgharrah but that was probably because when she hatched, he held her for three days and she curled around his shoulders for the first few months and of course Kilgharrah's allegiance was to Balinor first as he was the proper Dragon Lord.

As a greeting, she rubbed her snout against his chest.

"Your father is very worried about you Merlin. As is Hunith, she bakes every night now." Kilgharrah said not too unhappy.

He loved Hunith's baking and she always made so much when she was stressed.

"Tell us about the prince," Aithusa said, her voice a soothing softness that surprised Merlin every time. He explained about his magic and Arthur and the dragons eyes widened as she said, "He reacts to your instinctual magic, not the spell itself? It then makes sense that he sensed it during your memory spell, you were letting your magic take over then."

Merlin nodded, replying, "What is it exactly? I've never heard of such a thing happening before."

Aithusa spoke up, "Of course you haven't, you are the only one in the past seven hundred years with instinctual magic at all. If this has happened before all who know of it are now forgotten. What we must ask ourselves now is, what about the prince is your magic reacting to?"

* * *

 

Arthur was grumpy.

Very grumpy on one May morning.

Sophia and him were fighting since she wasn't getting his full attention. Arthur now spent most afternoons with Gawain, Lancelot, Kay, Leon and Percival training (occasionally Morgana would show him up just to make sure his ego didn't grow too big) or with Lancelot in the library discussing politics.

That or in the dorm with Merlin.

Merlin loved this side of Arthur, the one that joked around and debated and was a good sport when he lost (most of the time), he actually listened which was growing all the time. He took advice which a year ago he never would have even considered.

Though he wasn't too different, he still had mood swings, still had bouts of insomnia that not even making out with Merlin until both were sweating and satisfied would help. And at times, he was still a prat, bossing Merlin around as if he were Arthur's personal servant. What bothered Merlin most, though he knew it was wrong, was that in public Merlin couldn't touch Arthur, at all.

No touching.

Arthur and Sophia were still together, the tabloids were now betting on how long it would take for the marriage to be dated. Even Sophia was waiting for a proposal. She went with him to parties, to art gallery's and charities and even diplomatic hearings.

Merlin was fine with it, better, after all, he could not settle down, he couldn't actually fall in-couldn't-was not a possibility.

Merlin liked Arthur, he really liked Arthur, he wanted to shag him non-stop for the past couple of months but other than that, they were friends.

He couldn't be involved with the prince that deep.

He had finally agreed with Mordred.

It was May fifth and Merlin was going outside of Camelot.

He was accompanied by Mordred, Freya, Luc, Cain, Nimueh and oddly enough Morgana, who had threatened to attack him when she knew something was going on.

They had all taken a drink of potion by the lake on campus and within minutes were slightly altered until they couldn't recognize themselves.

Morgana immediately gasped when she saw her reflection but had enough grace not to comment on her plainness.

Once in London, Merlin's heart started beating quickly. He and Mordred had a silent conversation going over the plan.

Mordred questioned Morgana's capabilities. Merlin questioned Nimeuh's rage and her restraint. 

Nimueh nodded and they all stepped off the bus at their stop in front of office buildings.

"Are you sure about this Morgana?"

Morgana nodded, not used to hearing Nimueh with a French accent, in the middle of putting an ID badge on her blazer.

"This way."

Four blocks left, three blocks straight and five blocks right they all stopped.

This was it.

The building looked majestic and gave a sense of calm and peace in the middle of London, set in its own estate and gardens. Luc shook his head as he whispered, "I cannot believe we are doing this."

They had spent weeks planning, Mordred had spent the past year obsessing until Merlin talked him out of more radical approaches.

But after those collars came and the fact that just blocks away twenty-five people were imprisoned, suffering, half soulless, Merlin had to do something.

"Let's go," he said and had to walk slower so that Morgana could take the lead.

Walking up to the palace was nothing, watching Morgana convince the guards that she was conducting an official authorized tour was more difficult but amusing, Mordred took back his concerns.

Merlin really didn't know and didn't want to know where and how Mordred got the documents and information, as Morgana showed them to the senior guard.

An hour later, with six guards following them, Morgana led them through the foyer of King Uther's palace.

"This palace was built in elven eighty-two, with the help of Augustus Grindstone. It has been rebuilt or renovated at least nine times each century. If you follow me through the drawing room you will see the French influence of the early eighteenth century. This way..."

Merlin smiled and started counting.

Room by room they passed, Morgana flawless in her etiquette and character, she was completely at ease in her home. Merlin wondered for a brief moment if he'd see Arthur's bedroom then dashed it away and reprimanded himself for the slip in concentration.

As they came to a corridor on the second floor, a guard stood up in front of them, "Stay to the west wing now." He said in a good nature way.

Merlin actually felt bad when Morgana glanced at him but it only took a moment for all seven guards to drop to the ground.

Freya gasped and couldn't stop the, "Holly shit, Merlin."

He took her hand and they all ran.

Left, right, up the stairs, down the corridor, up two more flights, right again and into the library.

Merlin kept repeating it in his mind, over and over while still counting.

If they were too quick, a guard would be at position, too slow they'd be caught, it had to be right at the change of guards at three-eighteen. He could feel everyone's fear, their hearts hammering, the adrenaline coursing through them enhanced his own movements.

Merlin halted in the corridor, a guard spotted them, one who wasn't supposed to be there.

Luc threw a ball of energy at him only to have it returned and crash into the wall behind the group with a loud blast.

"Shit," Merlin heard, he repeated it, the last thing they needed was a magical guard.

Another bolt flew and Merlin lunged for the floor, summing his magic Merlin threw the guard backwards, he hit the wall with an echoing thump and fell unconscious.

It only last a few seconds but it was enough, they tensed and Merlin jumped up when voices were heard shouting a floor below.

"Come on!"

All sense of calm and trying to be discreet flew out the window and burned as they ran toward the stairs.

The next five minutes were full of shouts and blasts, Merlin's magic flaring and reacting to the chaos. A few guards ambushed them and Merlin reacted without thought, jumping in front of the group blocking most of the shots fired, he felt Morgana's shock and pain as a bullet ripped through her shoulder but luckily not her chest.

She yelled just as he heard a sickening sound of bone breaking.

Merlin gasped and Morgana's eyes widened as Merlin stepped back. The guard dropped to the ground slowly, in front of them, already dead from Merlin's magic, his neck broken.

Time seemed to slow down as Merlin found he could only hear his own heart, his own breath.

He had killed someone.

Without even thinking about it.

Without even trying. 

Morgana snapped him out of it, pushing him to the wall as another man attacked, she grabbed the gun from the guard's body and shot the oncoming man in the thigh, the only opening she could get.

Merlin glanced around so quickly and then used his magic, Freya was fighting three men, Cain and Luc three too, Mordred was tackling four, and Nimueh had six to herself.

But they couldn't be derailed now, the library was within sight and Merlin could hear an army coming after them.

Again his magic dropped the guards down, though, it took a few moments for them to fall into unconsciousness.

As they ran, Merlin grabbed Morgana's hand and healed her shoulder making sure no blood spilt either.

She whispered to him softly, surprising Merlin, "Thank you Merlin."

He squeezed her hand as they entered breathlessly into the tall endless library. Morgana again lead them, "This way."

They turned right, running down rows of bookshelves and areas of desks and lounging chairs.

At the end were two fifteen feet high solid oak doors engraved with silver.

They crashed into the doors, taking all of their strength to open them. Merlin knew even as they opened fully they were too late.

He could see soldiers running to them, he was the only one powerful enough to complete the spell to get rid of the enchantments on the room so that one of the lesser magical could enter; Freya had been chosen for it, and the even more difficult enchantments on the object itself.

Merlin panicked, this was the entire reason for them breaking into Uther's palace, this was the reason why Merlin said okay, this is the reason why he killed someone today.

This was their future.

The room was made of marble, white with a grey sheen and a glow of light blue in the brightly shinning sun, it was a beautiful room made by druids, calm, peaceful almost, pure.

Now no magical creature could step inside it.

"Hurry!" Mordred yelled bracing himself for the attack.

The book was golden, so thick Merlin couldn't believe that little wooden stand could support it.

It stood in the middle of the room, the only objects in it. And Merlin knew there was no time.

Merlin turned away from the room towards the surrounding guards. He had a plan and he was regretting it already as he said, "Hold on to me." Everyone grabbed him as they heard a guard yell, "By order's of the king surrender now!" Just before they reached the group Merlin called on deep magic, called on magic he usually had more sense not to, he could feel the change as his eyes turned a burning gold.

Here, as fire surrounded him, he was more connected to Kilgharrah and Aithusa then any other creature, even his own family. He opened his eyes halting many of the guards and turned to that book, the Book of Names and raised a hand.

Feeling the fire leave him, blinding everyone with its light and he flashed them out not needing to see the pages crumble to what he knew would be Uther's most prized possession turning to ash.

Everyone fell to the ground except for Merlin, Nimueh and though he did stumble Mordred.

Nimueh spoke first, "That was dragon fire. How did you do such a thing?"

Merlin shook his head feeling his exhaustion now.

"We have to be in school and you need to be tutoring a student, remember, the plan be seen by at least eight people on the way, stay in public areas."

Everyone nodded and broke apart, their bodies quickly going back to normal after a reversal potion. Luc gave a small smile and spoke within his mind. Merlin declined the invitation but remembered it just in case.

Mordred was the last to disperse, he smiled, not one bit of malice for once as he said, "You might just help us yet, Emrys. Well done."

Merlin watched him leave, a sinking feeling entering his chest.

He didn't want to do this, he didn't want to kill for his magic.

He didn't want Emrys. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thank you to all of you amazing people reading this and commenting and leaving kudos. Thank you so much!!

Merlin woke the next morning with Arthur leaving delicate, hesitate kisses down his neck and shoulder. He couldn't stop the small gasp from escaping as the blonde nibbled his ear lobe.

Arthur smiled against he curve in his neck as he said, "Good morning."

Merlin turned quickly, feeling Arthur move, and got in a quick kiss before Arthur got out of bed.

This past month their...well their agreement, included many more kisses and and making out.

It had taken Arthur a few weeks to get the courage to touch Merlin; the first time was in a hurried passionate session in an empty classroom. He found that Arthur, while always starting off pushing him away, found public places a real turn on. Merlin was trying to go slow, to not push more than Arthur needed at the time, but it was difficult, Merlin never experienced someone not wanting him in bed.

And Arthur did indeed want him, even though many times he still got cold and angry, afraid of what Merlin meant to his straight appearance.

Merlin leaned against the headboard rearranging himself and the blanket as Arthur dressed.

"Arthur..."

"Mmm," Arthur grumbled putting on a new grey jumper.

Merlin just smiled watching as Arthur dressed into a track suit. He always trained, always tried to make it everyday for sports, for fun and generally to not be beaten.

Arthur hated losing (only losing to Lancelot seemed to be fair to him), proof was when Arthur lost a video game and spent fourteen hours practising before calling Gawain for a rematch.

When Merlin didn't answer, Arthur glanced over at him and froze.

Merlin smiled predatory. "Come back to bed," he said roughly, his voice silky, the way Arthur loved. Arthur's eyes slowly took in Merlin's pose, the blanket only just covering, sensual, and stopped amazingly at Merlin's face, which only made Merlin grinned more, his eyes golden, he didn't think Arthur's eyes would move from the blanket.

Arthur took a few dazed steps toward him before shaking himself and he growled as he said, "I have to get going Merlin, stop distracting me."

Merlin rolled his eyes and sighed, getting up he walked to Arthur, Arthur turned away from him as always when he strode around naked. He rolled his eyes again this time to Arthur's back and he wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"Are you going to be here tonight?" He whispered biting into his neck. Arthur's breath hitched knowing Merlin's tone by now. Arthur was tense still not entirely used to just holding each other, but he never tried to break free.

"Father has summoned me for a meeting today, then Sophia wants to bring me somewhere but I'm sure I could get back at a decent time." Merlin nodded not jealous for once by Sophia because his mind was on Uther, Sophia though, he would go back to grudgingly.

"Your father is back in London?"

Arthur nodded, leaning back into Merlin's chest replying easily, "Yeah, urgent business," Merlin sensed Arthur's frown as he continued, "Shouldn't be anything serious, I think it has to do with cousin George and his too public affair with that actress Montclaire."

Merlin nodded knowing the names from magazines, "Okay, be good and try not to get into any trouble." Arthur snorted and Merlin turned to take a shower, still deep in thought about Uther, he knew exactly what the urgent business was about, he didn't see Arthur's frown following him.

That day, Merlin met with Morgana and Freya both looking worried and slightly fearful. Morgana spoke first hushed, but steady, "Uther called me, he wants to have lunch together."

Merlin nodded, "Don't worry, remember we have witnesses thanks to Mordred, we were here all day yesterday. It'll be okay." Morgana nodded and Freya followed pulling Morgana in a comforting hug. They spent the next hour talking about magic and what Merlin planned for their next lesson on Thursday.

When Morgana finally stood, she steeled herself, nodded and gracefully waltzed out of the room. The rest of the afternoon went by slowly, for once Gawain was actually studying with Lancelot and the gang so even he wasn't in the entertaining mood.

Merlin spent a few hours trying to read but kept glancing at his phone.

Arthur and Morgana hadn't text him and his anxiety was rising. Night was starting to fall and Merlin was now pacing, his head snapped up when the door opened.

Surprised to see Mordred, Cain and Luc, Merlin just stared until Mordred sat down.

"Uther is planning an attack in response to the burning of the Book of Names," his cousin said bluntly. Merlin nodded and took a seat and asked, "What's your plan?" Merlin didn't trust Mordred in the slightest and he wanted to be apart of every conversation from now on.

He needed to control Mordred, even if it seemed impossible. Only after Merlin finally convinced the trio of a more defensive plan did Mordred and Cain leave. It took a good hour and Merlin's anxiety was rising.

Luc, like Merlin expected, lingered behind. It was silent for a couple moments before Luc spoke, "I see the way you are with Prince Arthur. Are you with him?"

Merlin tensed standing up.

Arthur was complicated, Arthur was a weakness and as he looked at Luc he remembered every lesson his father told him.

No weakness, no attachments.

"My relationship with the Prince is complicated."

Luc nodded standing too and it only took a moment of hesitation before Merlin leaned in and claimed his mouth. Luc immediately wrapped his arms around him as the kiss deepened.

Merlin needed this, needed to know that Arthur wasn't the one to control him. Even if this wasn't as explosive or as satisfying as when he simply made out with Arthur. Arthur and him, they couldn't. 

Besides he had Sophia, Merlin remembered as he bit Luc's lip.

They weren't exclusive.

Merlin was about to slide his hands up Luc's chest when they both jumped from the sound of the door slamming shut.

Merlin's eyes widened as Arthur stood tense glaring furiously at Luc.

"Leave. Now." He commanded and Merlin felt Luc flinch, he himself felt shock.

Arthur looked exactly like Uther at this moment and Arthur's jealously as much as it was arousing was still frustrating.

Arthur wasn't his, not completely, why should Merlin be the only one who had to share? Luc didn't look back as he quickly bolted out of the room. Merlin sighed, Luc wouldn't invite him for a long while now.

"Arthur-"

"What was that about Merlin?" Arthur snapped, coming forward still looking angry.

"What's wrong? We aren't exclusive Arthur." Merlin's eyes widened as Arthur got into his face.

"Not exclusive! What the fuck is that suppose mean? Have you already..." Arthur stilled and quieted, even more threatening, Merlin actually wanted to step back, "Who else have you been with?"

Merlin sighed and tried to think of anything else but the look in Arthur's eyes. "Arthur I-"

"I wont let you Merlin, do you understand? I'm ordering you not be with anyone else. It's an order. Your mine!" Before Merlin could speak, though at this point he doubted he could, Arthur was kissing him furiously, bruising, crushing.

He moaned when Arthur tightened his already constricting grasp, Arthur's hands for once were bold as they travelled through Merlin's hair and across his back, even grabbing his ass and tugging him closer so that he could feel Arthur's erection. Once they broke apart Merlin made quick work with Arthur's sweater and started backing him up while sucking on his neck.

Arthur's hands were still roaming, lifting up Merlin's t-shirt slowly. Claiming each others mouths again, he heard Arthur moan as his knees hit his bed. Merlin pushed him done non too gently and smiled wolfishly as he crawled onto the bed, his hands gracefully undoing Arthur's pants and taking them, his shoes and socks off in just a few quick movements.

The sight in front of Merlin had his heart hammering and his father's words were far from the forefront of his mind, they vanished with a look at the Prince beneath him. Arthur's face was flushed, his red lips plump and bruised parted as he tried to unsuccessfully catch his breath.

He was all hard lines and muscle, his broad chest was beckoning to be licked, touched.

Merlin had to move, he smiled as he said slowly, "Arthur," leaning down he bit Arthur's ear as he lowered his voice, he couldn't believe how Arthur actually felt about him, "Make me yours. Make me forget about anyone else but you." Arthur's breath hitched and his hands were tightening on Merlin's back.

He knew this was dangerous, knew for the past couple of months what a thin line he was walking. He had never wanted anyone more than Arthur, never needed like this. It was frightening but at the same time so powerful he couldn't possibly refuse. The mantra of not giving in, of not falling for the prince disappeared as the blonde pulled him in for a devastating kiss.

Arthur gasped into his mouth as the rest of Merlin's clothes vanished as well as Arthur's briefs. Merlin pulled away from Arthur with the blonde protesting, only to gasp as Merlin sucked and licked his way down his throat, collarbone and chest. Merlin gave considerable attention to each of Arthur's nipples, they were proven sensitive months ago but now he didn't stop even when Arthur was pulling at his hair. Instead, he kept going, tracing a path lower with his tongue making Arthur shiver and his stomach quiver.

Arthur's head snapped up to look down as Merlin's breathed onto his dick. Holding the prince's eyes he said a bit shakily, "I'm having you Arthur. This time you're not going to push away." Arthur looked scared then, but arousal beat it, he nodded jerkily and threw back his head with a grunt when Merlin started to lick and suck at the tip.

He slowly bobbed his head, sucking and picking up pace with Arthur's groans and pants ushering him on. Merlin moaned when Arthur's hands laced through his hair, tugging roughly. And the thought occurred to him, he had Arthur's cock in his mouth. Fuck, he moaned again making Arthur buck up.

"Stop, Merlin...please."

Reluctantly, Merlin released Arthur's dick, the taste of Arthur still on his tongue and was pulled upwards into a demanding kiss.

"Mer...lin..."

Arthur's breathing was ragged as Merlin's fingers moved from Arthur's hips to his tight hole. His magic worked on instinct wanting Arthur as much as Merlin did. Inserting a finger was easy but Merlin chuckled as Arthur bolted up in pleasure.

"Fuck Merlin..don't use your magic...too much.."

Oh, right Merlin had forgotten about that but he made a mental note at how the prince had responded.

He made quick work of preparing him and positioned himself slowly trying to ease the tension from Arthur. The blonde was a right on the line of wanting more and being terrified at what came next. Merlin held him closer, their bodies closer than what he had ever thought possible and he entered slowly kissing and nipping at Arthur's throat.

He could feel Arthur tense up, feel the hisses and gasps vibrating through his chest. Merlin was inside and it took all of his energy not to thrust wildly. He was inside Arthur, feeling the muscles contract around him, gods Arthur was so tight, he could barely move.

Arthur.

Fuck.

So good.

Merlin didn't even realized he shut his eyes until they snapped open as Arthur bucked beneath him.

"Merlin...move, you idiot."

Smiling, he started moving then making them both moan. It was wonderful and Merlin, if he didn't know better, would have said this feeling could only happen through an enchantment but then they were kissing, everything was raw, intoxicating. Feeling as if not being able to get enough of each other led to less graceful kisses, teeth bumped each other, hands squeezed hard enough to bruise, so Merlin picked up his pace, hurried on by Arthur's moans.

Gods he was loud, and Merlin had only taken a few thrusts before finding the blondes prostate and now never missed.

Arthur's legs were curled around Merlin, his hands digging into Merlin's ass urging him on harder, faster. Merlin had never been so vocal and soon all he was able to say was Arthur's name.

It was the only thing he knew, the only thing that mattered. He could feel Arthur tense beneath him and he watched as Arthur threw back his head and squeezed his eyes shut as he practically yelled, "...Merlin!"

Merlin's orgasm hit then, more powerful and blinding than ever. His magic blasted out, carrying him forward even more, it was beautiful, he couldn't believe he waited this long to do this. He should have taken Arthur the very first time he saw those glances.

His magic was whole, for once in bliss at just being instead of constantly searching.

When he finally came back from his magic, he was still laying on Arthur, the feeling of Arthur's hand slowly caressing his hair was such a wonderful feeling he truly entertained the idea of not moving at all.

Eventually, however, he rolled over taking deep breaths and Arthur turned to cuddle into him. After a few moments of silence Merlin raised his head slightly and blinked.

He could feel Arthur's slight laughter.

"Is it always like that?"

Merlin was still staring at the chaos of the room.

Everything had, he thinks, flown around.

Broken bits of furniture were scattered about, paper was everywhere, clothes, knick-knacks, little objects such as pens and watches, were still rolling about and he stopped it, he couldn't see the floor at all and he saw that the telly was shattered.

"No, Arthur. It's never like this."

He could feel the smile that the prince had against his chest and he waved a hand to clean the mess up.

The only clean area was the bed, as he settled back down he sighed, he never felt this relaxed in a long time. His hand circled patterns on Arthur's back as Arthur did the same on his chest.

Then Arthur spoke and calmly said, "You burnt the book didn't you?"

Merlin tensed, all of his warnings went off in his head, his father talking about how sex could be used against him. Make him lax, get information.

Was Arthur using him?

Arthur looked up, frowning and said angrily, "That was dangerous. Do you know what could have happened if you got caught? Merlin, you can't just put yourself in harms way like that. I know more about the tensions between humans and magics than you think I do. I know what's going on, I am not ignorant."

Merlin clenched his jaw but replied, "I never said I was apart of anything."

Arthur rolled his eyes and was about to move when he hissed.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked, worried.

Arthur nodded but laid back down on Merlin's chest, saying slightly embarrassed, "Fine, no one informed me of the burn though."

Merlin smiled and stifled a smile. Instead, he said, "Sorry, didn't ever experience one."

Arthur nodded, his voice quiet, "You've never been dominated."

"Once actually, my first time, didn't like it. But my magic heals me faster, so, no harm."

Arthur snorted and continued their conversation on magic, "I want to be informed on anything that you might be involved in when it comes to these matters. It's treason Merlin. You need to be careful."

Merlin chuckled and jokingly said, "You, my Prince, are agreeing with treason against your own father?" Merlin's tone was light but both knew the serious undertones.

"He is my father Merlin. But...I also know when a man is wrong and driving everything towards war instead of peace. Magic isn't dangerous or wrong, at least not to his extent."

Arthur raised his head again to look at him.

He looked serious but Arthur's eyes were warm as he said, "You're not dangerous Merlin. You're the least dangerous person I know. The most trustworthy." Arthur kissed him chastely and again put his head down, this time yawning. "You think I'll feel better for a round in the morning?"

Merlin grinned, nuzzled the top of Arthur's head and held him closer. He hummed in response. 

As Arthur fell asleep, Merlin was awake thinking that Arthur put too much trust in him.

His hand never stopped tracing Arthur's skin until he too fell asleep.


	12. A Lonely Slow Summer

Summer came quickly.

Too quickly for Arthur and Merlin.

Last night they had made love slow and unhurried. Almost as if the longer they held on, the longer the night lasted, morning wouldn't come. But it had and Merlin stood hugging Gwen, Gawain, Kay, Leon and Percival.

Tears were running down most of the girls faces and even some of the guys looked close to refusing to leave.

Lancelot and Gwen didn't let go of each other for the better part of an hour.

Gawain and Freya (now officially a couple for the past month) kept on making out.

Morgana was cursing Uther, she wouldn't be able to leave Camelot either except for royal occasions, ruining her plans to stay with Leon in Edinburgh where he was working in an internship at a law firm.

Percival was grumbling about his five brothers and the work he'd have to over the summer on the farm. He wanted to stay in London but with mounting tensions in the Cold War his parents had begged him to come back.

Merlin was really going to miss them.

Camelot University had the longest term in the world. It shortened the amount of years you had to take but most of the general population didn't come to Camelot not only because of the rigorous lessons but the fact that school let out in June and not April.

That said, summer courses weren't offered.

Those who weren't magical left, those with magic stayed shackled to the castle for the next two months.

Merlin was already trying to keep his head down and go unnoticed amongst the magical as he ran back to his room, when he bumped into Arthur who was looking equally upset.

"Gwen, Leon and Gawain are already gone. Percival is heading out in a few minutes." He said informing Arthur who nodded stiffly.

"Gawain is staying with us at the castle. His mother wants him to get used to his duties as eldest, his father is not getting any younger and he will be the next Duke of Caerleon. Kay's planning on giving him lessons on procedure that are sure to stir up the castle." _Arthur's rambling_ , Merlin thought with a small smile.

"Yeah he told me that part. Said summer is going to be hell."

Both of them chuckled.

"Come on Merlin, he's spending the summer with me, he should be grateful."

Merlin rolled his eyes and said, "Even more torture," and quickly kissed Arthur chastely.

Merlin smiled trying to hide the knot in his stomach when Arthur's eyes darted around the empty hallway.

"I'll see you later then."

Arthur nodded and stiffly replied, "Right."

Merlin passed him and was about to turn the corner when he heard, "Merlin!"

Turning, Arthur was right behind him and slowly leaned in and kissed him, deep, slow, _perfect_.

Merlin's arms were around Arthur's waist and when they parted it was with reluctance.

"So... I'll see you right?"

Merlin grinned saying, "Sure Arthur. Try not to get yourself into trouble this summer."

Arthur rolled his eyes easily replying, "Same to you Merlin. You're the one who draws danger every time I turn my back."

When they parted this time it was with both of them smiling.

* * *

 

Lancelot sighed again and Merlin clenched his jaw in irritation. 

Three weeks, only three weeks and Merlin was dying, he was pretty sure everyone was dying now.

He loved the silence of the castle, with over half of the tenets gone, it was beautiful and he had more confidence in exploring the halls and even the dungeons.

They spent most days in the gardens, training with Nimueh and Merlin teaching Lancelot, Morgana and Freya as well as a few others who had asked.

They were getting very good and Merlin grinned as they performed magic on the flowers they had conjured.

He understood what they meant now; how teaching was so difficult, all three of them responded differently to Merlin's lessons.

It disheartened Merlin to see the lessons taught here, nothing about the balance, about consequences of magic, although if truth be told no one in Camelot was powerful enough to have devastating consequences.

Nimueh was the most powerful druid here besides Mordred.

But seeing his friends gain confidence in themselves and actually feel the magic coursing through them was a proud thing to behold.

Merlin had always had confidence in his magic, had always known what it was, what he could do. Everything came down to his father teaching him, moulding him to be aware. His mother was the one who taught him empathy and compassion.

Kilgharrah and Aithusa came around more often with most of the castle tenets gone, in the past three weeks they visited seven times.

Even his father communicated more often with him with magic. But it was still short and a constant reminder of not being foolish.

Lancelot sighed again and Morgana snapped, "Will you stop! We all miss the group, I miss Leon but you don't see me pouting about. We must concentrate." Her last sentence was so commanding it made everyone look at her. She raised her chin defiantly but then said kindly, "Uther is trying to convince France to start executing those criminals that were convicted. If France does so by August, America is going to follow their lead with Germany and Spain not too far behind."

Freya gasped looking shocked and gasped out, "But that would cause full blown war."

Morgana nodded replying calmly, "And it does what Uther wants, France starts it and Uther is cleared of starting the war, merely finishing the threat it proposes."

"The threat he caused." Merlin finished for her.

Morgana nodded again. Everyone was quiet after that but within the next few hours they started using their magic at full force, now truly dedicated.

Merlin couldn't stop his worry.

War was coming, he could feel it in the air. It was only a matter of time. Merlin had grown up with those words branded in his mind from his father but this was the first time it truly sunk in.

He really looked at his friends, imagining them being hurt or worse and it made him sick. He thought of the man he killed with such guilt it threatened to consume him. His mother had cried when he got to communicate with her. His father had been silent, his last words being, "I wish I could protect you from this my son. I love you, no matter what happens, you remember that."

He couldn't imagine losing any of his friends.

He trusted them, it was such a new concept, to trust, to need. It made him both weak and strong, they trusted him with everything but at the same time they could be used against him and that was what Merlin feared the most. Having them take his place in a cage.

No matter how hard he tried for the next few days, images of war came flooding back at him. He stretched out on the north tower's roof and tried to calm himself.

When night finally fell, he tried to gain some form of peace, but then his magic followed his emotion and on instinct made the action for him.

Merlin gasped finding himself in the one place he really wanted to be and the one he dreaded with everything inside him.

His father was definitely going to kill him.

The room wasn't as grand as Merlin had always pictured, although it was as large, having hardwood floors, french styled windows, a king size bed stood in front of Merlin. To the left he assumed a door lead to the bathroom, cautious he walked around, getting to know the area, he looked out a window and saw Arthur's room was the third floor on the east wing.

Snapping to attention at how ridiculously stupid this was, he heard footsteps, he hid behind the shower door.

He breathed a sigh as he heard Arthur's voice, harsh and snappish. Merlin stayed hidden not knowing who Arthur was talking to.

Arthur stepped in the room, Merlin heard a door shut and Arthur was saying, "I don't care Sophia, indigo is fine. Well then, ask your mother...I'm not being difficult...I just don't..."

Merlin could practically feel Arthur's frustration, he knew now Arthur was talking into a cell since he couldn't hear Sophia herself.

A few mumbles later, Merlin feeling more and more awkward, he heard Arthur yell, "No! I don't care! This is your day so why don't you plan it! Leave me alone about it!"

Merlin jumped as the door slammed open, within a second the shower door was retched open and Arthur jumped looking shocked.

"Shit!"

Then in another moment Arthur was reaching for Merlin grinning.

"Oh thank the gods you're here. Take me away with you."

Merlin grinned back before they were kissing and Merlin was running his hands over Arthur's bare chest.

"I've missed you so much." Arthur said as they pulled away for breath.

Merlin grinned again but it faded as Arthur's eyes went from lust-filled to furious.

"What the hell are you doing here? Gods Merlin what if I was a servant? Or gods forbid my father! Do you know how stupid it is for you to do this? I was right about you being an idiot!"

Merlin rolled his eyes and said, "I didn't intentionally come here, you fool. It's just how my magic reacts."

"Great, so tell your magic it's an idiot!"

Merlin could only shut him up with another kiss, hungry, needful, and wonderful beautiful.

Needless to say, Merlin spent the night with Arthur who constantly shifted from overwhelming joy and tremendous worry.

When Merlin woke up, he smiled, feeling the warmth of Arthur's body at his back. It was interesting how familiar it was, as if it was fate, as if this was the only possible outcome.

He felt Arthur stir and Merlin turned over to face him. The sun was rising outside sending in streams of soft light onto Arthur's skin making him look made of light, as if his golden hair was a halo. It was awe inspiring at how beautiful Arthur truly was.

Arthur opened his eyes slowly and Merlin could tell by his expression that he was wide awake but didn't wish to be.

Like clockwork Arthur's arm shot out to wrap around Merlin and he said thick with sleep, "Let's go back to sleep."

Merlin smiled and slowly raised his hand to brush against Arthur's check against soft clear skin and slight stubble.

Arthur's lips twitched in a smile but still kept his eyes closed.

Then Merlin grinned wickedly to himself and raised his body slowly so that he could lean over his prince and whispered in his ear, "I know something better we can do."

Arthur's eyes snapped open, alert and wide.

"No! I am not going another round Merlin. I'm going to be limping as it is." Arthur's voice was serious but his eyes held interest and Merlin bit his lip trying to stop himself. They had gone at it a fantastic number of times and though the first time was slow and magical in a way that showed just how much they missed each other, the next couple of times had been hard and rough.

Merlin had indeed lost his famous control many times before but this had been the first time that Arthur had responded in such a unashamed way in being just as rough and needy as Merlin.

His back he knew was torn as well as a few scabbed over bite marks on his shoulders.

Merlin leaned down and kissed Arthur thoroughly and then groaned in defeat.

Touching foreheads softly, he said softly, "I better go before I do get caught."

Arthur looked upset but nodded stiffly, reason winning out.

Before he left, Merlin healed Arthur's pain and when he tried to heal the marks he made Arthur snapped his hand away.

Looking away from Merlin's surprised expression he mumbled, "That's what sweaters are for idiot."

Merlin grinned and then said, "Well, I promise it'll rain so you can wear a turtleneck then." Merlin laughed as he saw Arthur's face go red and was still laughing as he disappeared.

It was only in the evening that his smile faded.

There on the telly was a report that made every magical creature in the land tense.

France would be holding an international meeting to decide together what to do with their captives.

It was set on September nineteenth and Merlin knew from his training these meeting took no longer than four months to conclude.

By New Years Day they would either have peace or outright war.

Mordred was at his door in a matter of seconds and Merlin soundlessly let him in.


	13. Cutting Ties and Making New Ones

When the first day of school arrived, Merlin was practically jumping up and down.

He had visited Arthur only once more after his first visit and was seriously in need of the man's company even if it was just to yell at him for something.

Morgana met him on the front steps smiling so brightly it lit up the front lawn.

"How slow could two months go? I was almost asking you to fast forward time, Merlin."

Lancelot came up from behind them and said causally, "I did ask him to."

They watched as the students made a slow progress into the school, most ignoring their group but some still stared.

Leon was the first to arrive and the rest got more anxious as they watched Morgana fling herself into his arms.

Gwen was next and Lancelot picked her up and swung her around (it took several minutes for him to release her so that they could say hello too). Gawain arrived with a very relieved looking Arthur.

Both Freya and Merlin jogged up to them.

Arthur grinned looking at Merlin and they hugged though in a very brotherly sort of way.

Merlin cheered himself up by sending images of what tonight held into Arthur's mind.

For an instant, Arthur tensed shocked then released Merlin and Merlin grinned seeing the intense look in Arthur's eyes.

"Nice to see you again, Prat." Merlin couldn't help but tease and clapped the blonde on the shoulder.

The group got together and gave everyone else hugs.

Ten minutes later, Percival showed up looking a little shy but happy. Beside him was obviously a freshman, a girl by the looks of it only eighteen with long honey hair and the most beautiful sea green eyes that looked both happy and terribly nervous.

"Hey guys." Percival looked to them back to the girl and coughed hesitatingly, "So this is Elaine she's from my hometown and we've known each other pretty much forever. I sorta convinced her to come here." His voiced trailed out sounding not at all like his usual confident self.

Elaine smiled at him and it was then that Merlin decided he liked her. He got good vibes from her.

"No you didn't Percy, I've always wanted to attend Camelot. It has such a rich history and besides," She looked to the rest of us and said quietly, "I'm a scryer."

Gawain grinned catching on to one word that Merlin didn't.

"Percy? Oh this is going to be fun."

Percival groaned and Elaine smiled looking apologetic.

Merlin's brows had rose. Scryer's weren't magical, less than mages and not important enough to end up in Uther's old book. The only thing they could do was see visions through their elements; fire, water, air (such as through incense) and crystals. Most of the time these visions weren't reliable and even less actually came true. Elaine had to be very powerful for her name to end up here.

Morgana smiled warmly, happy to know someone who was even a bit like her.

"It's nice to meet you Elaine. We'll show you all around." Everyone nodded and smiled, Percival relaxed and put an arm over Elaine's shoulders. They waited five more minutes for Kay but gave up and got ready to move back in.

This time, they were surprised and at their rooms, everyone turned to Merlin first but he shrugged, then everyone turned to Arthur.

Arthur clenched his jaw and rolled his eyes as they made their way towards their rooms on the east side of the castle.

"What?" Arthur said as Merlin stared at him, "I might have told my father that I thought I needed to be surround by those I trusted and that it would benefit in the long run for emergencies."

Merlin shook his head and laughingly replied, "Well you could have to told me so that I wouldn't have had to pack everything up."

Merlin knew that Uther didn't trust Arthur rooming with someone magical and had thought Uther would change their living situation. Arthur rolled his eyes, "Why would I do that Merlin, it would have taken the fun out of it."

Their corridor would now hold Arthur and Merlin in their old room, Gawain and Leon were together still, but now Morgana and Gwen were together next door, Lancelot and Percival were across the hall and Kay was next to them. Freya was actually surprisingly assigned to Elaine and everyone agreed it was fate and not Merlin messing with both the computers and the paper.

Though, Arthur did give him a suspicious but mischief look.

It took only a few minutes to unpack, Merlin doing most of the work but Freya and Morgana were getting more powerful and were able to use their magic as well to unpack. Within minutes, Freya had posted a note to Kay's door telling him they'd be in the library when he arrived and that they were glad he was back.

Making their way down the halls Merlin asked, "We didn't Kay arrive with you and Gawain?"

Gawain rolled his eyes, answering for Arthur, "He took off three weeks ago to the Isle of Wright to get away from my parents. Gods, they drive anyone insane. And truthfully, I think he just wanted to see if he could skip off to the continent before anyone would notice."

"Did he?" Arthur asked genuinely interested.

Gawain shrugged, casually saying, "Don't know, he hasn't called."

Merlin's senses went on alert from that but as they entered the library he felt no stirring from his magic.

Kay was physically fine.

Sitting down in lounge couches they finally got to talk, Lancelot and Morgana explained all about Merlin's lessons over the past couple of weeks, the others spoke about their summer, most of which came a lot of complaining.

And everyone got to know Elaine better.

She and Percival obviously very much cared for each other, Merlin couldn't figure out whether it was romantic at all since Elaine seemed so tiny and frail and in need of Percival's protective instincts that showed so marvellously or if Percival was being protective because he actually fell for her.

Either way Merlin was rooting for them, Percival hadn't seriously dated anyone (if at all) since Merlin had known him and Arthur had known him longer and said it was normal.

After a half hour, Kay walked in looking like he just got up from a seriously bad hangover. He stopped in front of the group and burst out talking.

"So I went to Ryde and there I was minding my own business getting smashed and having a lark when I was truly and over-the-moon-smashed mind you, I met this person and we talked for like hours. But by this time I am without a doubt Out Of My Mind. The next morning I woke up beside them and was completely horrified and obviously wanting nothing more to do with them and basically ran across the island. Only then of course before I could actually leave what happens? But they get attacked like three days afterwards when I'm trying to ignore them. So there I was hurting this person's feeling harshly, so harsh they were crying, actual tears were flowing, and there this person is getting beaten up and I have to play this big stupid hero and save the bloody guy, just making them fall more in love with me and now I don't know what to do."

He flopped down on the couch and put his head in his hands, breathing deeply after that long, hurried speech, he said, "He will not for the life of me, leave me alone."

Kay sounded more and more desperate throughout that conversation and when he finally stopped Merlin broke out laughing.

Kay snapped up staring at Merlin in horror as Merlin had to clench his stomach because he was laughing so hard.

In between breathes he said, "You slept...with a...dude."

And he broke out laughing again.

Everyone chuckled, including Arthur who was the only one who held a straight face.

Kay's eyes narrowed at everyone but finally when they got their composure together, Kay spit out, "And he's my roommate this year."

Which only made Merlin laugh again.

Merlin finally sobered when his magic flared and in walked a beautiful blonde boy.

He wasn't as beautiful as Arthur though truthfully Merlin was biased but he was delicate and lean with toned muscles.

Merlin sat up straighter, not believing his eyes as the boy approached.

Closer, Merlin could sense a feminine air about him, _pretty_ , that's what he thought when he looked at the boy. His hair was so blonde it was almost white and was slightly wavy giving it an impression of never being untidy nor too neat, his eyes were a soft honey colour and he walked as if on air. Only a grace of magic could have made him so effortless.

Merlin felt both Kay and Arthur tense as the boy reached their group.

The boy's eyes lit up making his whole face look divine, almost-angel like.

Kay glared at the boy standing up and rudely asked, "What do you want?"

Merlin could physically see the boy shrink back and his eyes glance around unsure and he hesitantly said, "Um... I just wanted to say hi and I thought... maybe we could have a coffee and talk before classes start tomorrow?"

Merlin stood swiftly as he saw Kay's jaw clench.

"Hey, I'm Merlin who are you?" Merlin asked as warmly as possible.

It might have come out too silky though from the stare he could feel from Arthur behind him.

The boy brightened immediately and smiled widely as he extended a hand to reach Merlin's.

"I'm Galahad White, a friend of Kay's."

When their hands touched, Merlin couldn't resist sending out his magic to see if it was true and Galahad's eyes widened as he felt Merlin's magic.

Both stared at each other seeing exactly what the other was.

Then they were slapped out of it at the same time.

Literally.

Arthur hit the back of Merlin's head; hard.

While Kay smacked away his hand.

Both at the same time looked pissed and said, "Honestly Merlin!"

Arthur continued and added, "Can't you keep it in your pants for a freaking day?"

Merlin blinked and said stupidly, "I have... for like a week, I can't help it if he's pretty and I'm gorgeous."

That earn him another smack.

"Ow! That hurts you know."

"Damn straight it should, seriously, picking boys up from the cradle, you should be ashamed of yourself."

Merlin rolled his eyes as Kay blushed, Kay was twenty-one turning twenty-two this month and was two years older than Merlin.

"He's only a year below me Arthur."

Arthur huffed and dropped to the couch, glaring at both Merlin and Galahad.

Galahad blushed beat red but his eyes were lit up looking at Kay who had unintentionally drawn him to his side, holding the younger boy there. Merlin finally shook his head telling everyone the truth, "I wasn't checking him out or anything."

No response except Morgana's smile, Merlin huffed now sitting down, "No seriously, my magic picked up on Galahad's magic."

Everyone now looked at the young boy who in turn nodded.

Kay relaxed and Galahad immediately looked disappointed as he shifted away.

Arthur looked at Merlin and asked, "So, your magic is responding to his?" Arthur did not look pleased at all, Merlin nodded not noticing, too excited. His eyes didn't stray from Galahad. "You're a fey."

Merlin's voice was breathless and Galahad shifted looking both proud and nervous. "Yeah, but only half, it's on my mom's side. Apparently I'm stronger than most of my kin."

Kay frowned looking at Galahad and asked, "You have magic?" Then Kay's eyes widened and he screeched out, "You spelled me?" He hissed and Galahad looked like he was going to cry as he hurriedly shook his head. "No! Of course not. That's horrible."

Merlin nodded completely agreeing and said camly, "Kay, Galahad isn't capable of doing that. His magic is all about truth and nature, light, it's more about purity of magic, his type of magic wouldn't let him do anything like that. Galahad could spot a lie a mile away but mostly he works with the ancient forests and sea's. His race is extremely rare these days. I think there is only about five hundred fey in the world. They've declined with the industrial age, even those who are alive, I've never thought they'd be as powerful as you."

Merlin tilted his head as Galahad nodded and he couldn't help but ask, "Would you like to show me some of your magic later on?" Galahad glanced at Kay who was still stiff and nodded slowly.

Merlin grinned and as welcoming as possible said, "Welcome to the group."

Kay nodded and Galahad wrapped his body around Kay's arm and grinned again brightening up the room.

A fey, a powerful fey was an amazing ally to have.

Fey's were emotional creatures, but they were loyal immediately if they trusted you, that loyalty would stay until they died, it wasn't breakable unless betrayed. Merlin felt jealous that Kay had gotten that loyalty and wasn't basking in it. Though he probably didn't know anything, Merlin would have to inform him. After all, fey's were great allies but as enemies they were known for tearing the very fabric of the veil's between worlds in their fury.

Again, emotional creatures.

And Gawain knew of Avalon, had been there, they _needed_ him on their side.

Galahad curled up next to Kay and for an instant Merlin saw a flash of pleasure on Kay's face so maybe they'd be okay.

The semester started quickly.

Known now across the town, their group made people whisper, stare and most tried not to show just how much they were furious. After all, no one wanted to get Arthur upset, he was known to make more than a few cry, and others completely humiliated if not fired at whatever job they had.

Merlin and Arthur's relationship heated up with Arthur spending more and more time with him. Sophia was furious.

In the middle of September it became clear why Arthur was always grumpy. Sophia was in their dorm when Merlin returned and he heard her yell at Arthur.

"Sophia, I don't need to be with you all the time. I don't give a damn about any parties right now." Sophia threw up her hands, not noticing Merlin's presence.

"Arthur you are going to it and that's final! We are getting married in May!"

"Fine!"

Arthur then noticed Merlin and sat down on his bed, "Just leave me alone right now." Sophia glanced over at him noticing him and then glared, snapping out, "So what, you'd rather hang out with the freaks then with your friends? God, you've really fallen this year Arthur, just think what your mother would say to you."

As Arthur's head snapped up at that Sophia tossed her head and walked out, knocking into Merlin in the process.

Merlin shook his head, feeling numb as he dropped his bag and sat on the couch without a word. Arthur sighed and quietly said, "Don't do that Merlin." Merlin didn't respond, the prince sighed again and walked over to sit beside him.

"I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how."

Merlin snorted and angrily replied, "'Hey Merlin, by the way I'm getting married in less than a year but I love the way you go down me so don't stop,' anything like that would have appropriate."

Arthur glared at him and said, "I don't want to marry her. My father set it up with her family. She's a duchess and has old family money, she's almost as wealthy as I am." Arthur shook his head and continued more desperately, "I knew it was coming last semester, it just sort of steam rolled and then it just happened. I didn't even propose myself. It's a joke."

Merlin dropped his head back against the couch and sighed, then said, "No one's laughing."

Arthur slowly walked over to him, sat down and leaned over so that his head rested in Merlin's lap. It took a long time before Merlin's body betrayed him and his hand wandered up to run his fingers through the blonde's soft hair.

The party Sophie had argued about, it turned out wasn't an engagement party as the weeks skipped by. Merlin found out in October when it was happening.

Two weeks before Hallows Eve, Arthur was invited to the part of the year. Merlin had proposed a magical party earlier at twilight. Elaine and Galahad who had merged into the group as if they had always been there nodded eagerly. Freya, Morgana and Lancelot smiled. Magic was coursing through them now constantly. Merlin could feel it open and free. Lancelot could now heal cuts and burns without feeling tired or experiencing any pain. It was wonderful.

At the lunch table that day, Arthur sat down heavily. It was the first time in a week since he sat with them. He looked tired and Merlin knew his insomnia was back in full force. Not even Merlin could help unless with magic. Arthur eyed them all intensely then said firmly, "You're all coming with me to Marcus's."

Everyone looked at him. Arthur's voice held no give to argue, it was commanding.

Merlin frowned, asking, "Why?"

Arthur rolled his eyes now looking playful and not angry as he replied, "Because _Mer-lin_ , if I have to suffer through it so do you."

Everyone sniggered and in the end agreed.

The circle at Twilight went well. The group gathered around the lake as usual now. Even the professors knew to find them sitting or laying around the lake. The weather was a bit chilly, it had rained earlier but tonight it was clear, perfect, without any wind.

Elaine's magic had shown Merlin that not all scryer's were wrong. She was more than accurate and Merlin now trusted her completely with her predictions. Unlike Morgana, she could control when she got them, though was now learning from the princess to control what was important when she scryed.

The group raised magic right as the sun was setting and it was beautiful, Merlin could feel each of their energies perfectly, they were growing so fast. Galahad had taken to training immediately wanting to know everything and set out to master it almost just as fast. This dedication had lead Kay to respecting him more and Kay was warming up to the younger boy. Though he still complained to them how the blonde would sneak into his bed at night, now though it didn't lead into a rant, and it wasn't said with much heat behind it for the past week or so.

The whole not gay speech came out every other day.

Arthur immediately went silent whenever it came up.

They didn't talk about their relationship since it came out that Arthur was engaged, nothing differed. They still spent their nights together, having sex, teasing, or just sleeping, with Arthur molded into his side.

Now they all made their way to the party where they definitely were not invited.

They all showed up to a mansion just outside the school gates.

Arthur explained as they walked, "Marcus is the son of Lord Fredric. But his uncle is the Professor of Law." Lancelot, Kay and Percival all nodded as the rest just gave blank stares.

"Since his uncle is a...human professor he doesn't have to stay om campus, instead they get houses provided for them. It also frees up room since they don't have huge office spaces in the castle."

House really wasn't the word for Marcus's uncle's place. It was a bloody mansion, with its own gardens, surrounded by iron gates and had at least five floors. It was fabulously British, re-done in an Victorian style, though they could see parts of the mansion that looked much older.

Both Merlin and Galahad looked to each other, they were the only ones to feel the ancient power in the gardens.

This was sacred ground.

It made Merlin furious that not only was a private house built here but that idiot humans were defiling the land. He felt Galahad wince when they got within ear shot of the blasting music and screams and laughter from the students.

"Maybe we should just hangout by the lake." Kay looked down at Galahad and frowned asking gently, "Do you wanna leave?"

Tonight, he was being extremely attentive to him. Galahad leaned against him and looked to Merlin. Merlin himself glanced at Arthur and stood straight against his glare.

It clearly stated, 'no way in hell are you leaving' so Merlin said, "We'll just leave early." Arthur nodded only seen by Merlin and he smiled softly.

The party was loud and after a sudden, stunned silence as a student opened the door for them, did people just chose to ignore them. Since Gawain and Kay were royalty they had a lot of admirers, though people weren't comfortable with Freya or Galahad (never mind a gay relationship, the girls were quite upset) they were more open than with the rest of the group.

Merlin himself soon sat alone on a couch.

Arthur had been dragged out of the room but a tipsy Sophia, Lancelot and Gwen were dancing along with Morgana and Leon. Morgana wasn't getting shunned, though people seemed to be more afraid of her.

It was just after midnight that something interesting happened.

Merlin was getting more drunk and even more depressed, though his group said hi to him and made a little conversation, they had each other, no one else approached him, once an hour earlier, a drunk girl flopped down beside him with a sigh. Then she turned her head towards him to say something, her eyes went wide, the only thing she said before she hurriedly left was, "Oh."

Merlin was just going to get up and leave when everyone stopped hearing Sophia's screeches. "You don't mean that Arthur! I can't believe you're acting this way!"

"Acting this way?"

Merlin froze, this was the first time he had heard Arthur really yell, as in actual _screaming_.

It was frightening, made even more so since he was feeling the crowds fear.

"This is who I am and if you spent anytime getting to know me instead of dreaming up this fucking fairytale you would have known that!" Arthur walked into the room looking so much like Uther that the crowd parted away from him immediately.

"Arthur, get back here, we're not finished! If anyone is guilty about not spending enough time together it's you! You avoid me at any chance you can get!" Sophia looked like an angry banshee and since Merlin had met one before he quickly sat down to get out of eye-shot.

Arthur turned to her, ignoring the whole crowd and spoke his voice now completely under control, Merlin swallowed. Arthur had never once sounded more furious, his voice calm and even and low, "No Sophia. We are finished. I don't want to date you, never mind marry you. It's over."

Sophia looked like she'd been slapped and laughed before she said, "Right Arthur, whatever you say." Arthur just turned his back and she went from disbelief to fury. Arthur was scanning the crowd as Sophia screeched, "At least I'll be able to be with someone who can actually have sex." Arthur had laid eyes on Merlin a second before but they snapped back to her as she continued, "When was the last time you got it up?"

Merlin looked down trying not to smile as he thought, two nights ago, to himself.

But the crowd was utterly silent, a person could have heard a pin drop and Arthur's reply was as quiet as it was scathing.

"And who's fault is that?"

Merlin's eyes widened as Arthur then turned from Sophia who had blanched from the intended insult, the prince made his way calmly to Merlin and said, "Let's get out of here already. I'm tired of pretending these jackasses are worth my time."

The crowd recoilded from this insult, looking a mixture of angry, shocked and wretched.

Gawain then made a decision that this was a perfect opportunity to say, "You know, a year ago I never would have guessed this day would come." He was tipsy and grinned wildly as he put an arm over Arthur's shoulders and continued, "But Arthur, you are showing real promise getting rid of these pansies."

Merlin couldn't help but burst out laughing and their group was still shaking their heads as they walked out.

That night Merlin grinned just as wildly as Gawain had, though for an entirely different reason.

"Merlin..."

Arthur breathed out his name as if it were divine, needing to be cherished, as if he looked away for a moment Merlin would disappear. Merlin moaned as Arthur leaned down to capture his lips. When the blonde lifted his head, Merlin couldn't say what emotion was in Arthur's eyes. But the look was intense and Merlin couldn't help but throw back his head as Arthur started to rock on top him.

Arthur was actually ridding him slow and intense for the first time and it was testing Merlin's stamina seeing the blonde like this.

Arthur's hands roamed over his chest more confident than ever and he threw back his head in pleasure. No more words were needed, not right then anyway, and later when Arthur finally collapsed next to Merlin, they both slowly drifted off to sleep.

Merlin knew Arthur would sleep peacefully from now on.


	14. A Peaceful Yule

Winter came quickly, making the magical people of Camelot nervous.

France had been in meetings with EU and was now speaking to the Eastern World on the telly.

By late November, the Western countries leaders had travelled to France to give their advice and to take some back home as well. From what the public was allowed to know, it looked like Uther's campaign was winning but it was close.

Very close.

South America noted very publicly that they as a whole agreed completely that this was barbaric and it was time for the magical to be given full and equal rights. It wasn't going backward, they said, they had new laws since the eighteen hundreds, the professors in magic now knew the consequences of using magic selfishly and the ruthlessness of chaos wouldn't happen nowadays.

After all, the magical beings as a whole had lost the one family that had made them, that had held power over them.

This caused a lot of stir because it was so true.

Camelot talked about it for days and Arthur grew slightly worried when Merlin wouldn't speak of it.

South America then made a television announcement on November twenty-fifth.

They could not allow any magical beings into their country from that day forward. Their group sat in the library looking at the flat screens that for once were actually on as the South American Council looked at each other, some nodding, some smiling and others just showing a poker face but had glints in their eyes.

Then the black haired woman stated, "We cannot offer shelter to any one not a citizen of our countries because we have agreed that from December first of this year all of our citizens will be given equal rights and will not be tormented any longer."

Shouts, cheers, an explosion of noise sounded on the television and the woman looked so overwhelmed by emotion she looked like she wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

There was opposition though, they could hear that too.

Inside the library, a few tables over from them, there was silence and then some people burst out into tears.

Galahad seemed to glow slightly, as he looked just like the woman on the telly. His eyes watered but there was a smile on his face.

The woman went on to say that due to this law, some countries were going to merge, others would be completely renamed and would be under new leadership as of January first. Emergency elections would be handed out and every citizen was allowed to vote as well as run for office.

Arthur looked white faced, his eyes far away.

Morgana narrowed her eyes thinking as she asked, "How do you think they got all those countries to agree?"

This was on everyone's mind. How did all those countries agree and theirs was only three, Ireland, Britain and Scotland.

But truthfully, Merlin had been concerned about more than the Western Isles for all of his life, he had been taught the bigger picture.

"Simple," Merlin spit out. Everyone looked at him and saw not to usual soft Merlin but the hardened one as he said, "Seven years ago, South America had tried over three thousand sorcerers. A couple hundred have died since then, thousands imprisoned."

He remembered his father's lashing his back one night, his mother still didn't know about that. But Merlin had agreed with his father that he should know what they went through every day. Besides, his magic healed them, his body remained scar free and he had built up a pain tolerance from it as well as other training techniques.

"South America was in the midst of their own civil war. It had to come to an end sooner or later. This was just a prime opportunity for them. If the world went to war, then they would be strong from within, to fight those outside. While other countries-"

"Will be fighting both inside and out. Chaos and war everywhere." Arthur finished for him, his eyes intensely on Merlin.

Merlin nodded looking right at him. "With no one to trust except those you know."

Everyone was silent that day.

Celebrations were held but they weren't loud or too much fun since most were scared of giving their support. The next week as South America showed images of witches and druids, of sorcerers and families celebrating in a week long parade, it was in the paper that fifty druids were taken prisoner because of treason in Edinburgh.

The holidays caught up to them swiftly and Arthur was already packing when Merlin stirred.

Merlin stretched frowning and teasingly spoke trying to hide his longing, "In a hurry to leave, are we?"

Arthur wasn't supposed to leave for another three days and Merlin tried to hide his disappointment. He was getting too much used to having Arthur constantly at his side. Even the humans knew to ask Merlin first where Arthur was.

It seemed like it was just Merlin and Arthur now, Arthur and Merlin.

Their group was getting suspicious. At McConnell's just last night Galahad had asked innocently, "Are you guys spending the holiday's together?" Merlin shook his head and Galahad looked saddened, "Oh, that's harsh. I can't imagine not spending Yule without my boyfriend."

On cue, Merlin, Arthur and Kay went beat red. Kay slapped Galahad on the head with a random newspaper and Merlin said, "Arthur and I aren't going out."

Galahad looked surprised and then said, "Oh, my bad." He looked to Arthur and horrified said hurriedly, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to imply anything. Really, Arthur I seriously-"

Arthur chuckled taking pity on him and shook his head, "No worries." He then made a show of putting his arm around Merlin. Merlin rolled his eyes easily casting off a playful aurora. Only Morgana's intensive expression told Merlin she might know more than he thought.

Arthur now, just started folding more shirts and Merlin frowned, "Hey, those are mine."

Arthur smirked, "Why yes, Merlin, I'm glad your observation skills haven't failed you yet." Merlin grinned and instinctively replied, "Not yet anyway." It clicked and Merlin's eyes widened and quickly asked, "How did you get me to go with you?"

Arthur stopped then for a moment, not looking at him, he said, "I told father it would help publicity to show that the royal family isn't being discriminatory since in fact, their Prince is rooming with a known druid and spending the holidays with him."

Merlin's stomach sunk.

He was spending time with Uther.

Yule with Uther.

He'd rather be alone.

Instead Arthur said, "Well, you better hurry if we're going to make it to Ealdor any time soon."

Merlin bolted up and gaped at his prince.

"What?"

Arthur zipped up their bags and shrugged as he finally looked at him and he said factly, "I told father we were going to the highlands for a week before Christmas. He said he had to go to New York for a conference and that we would all spend New Years together." Merlin's heart thumped and he couldn't help but clarify, "Christmas with my parents."

Merlin hadn't even dreamt of it, he had thought he wouldn't see them for years. Now that it was in front of him, he couldn't believe it.

He grinned and jumped up, grabbed Arthur so quickly, his reflexes so fast he scared the prince for a second. Laughing, he kissed Arthur deeply.

"Thank you so much."

Arthur gave the brightest smile back.

The drive to Ealdor in Arthur's red car was full of light talk and jokes. When they finally reached the village, Arthur was alert taking everything in, from the snow capped trees and long snowy hills to the little stone and wood cottages that massed in the centre. Ealdor was small, dirt roads or gravel, mostly cobble-stoned. They had one school, one library, attached to the school and only a few boutiques that owners took great pride in.

Merlin breathed in deeply feeling peaceful as he drank in the familiar sights. They slowly drove through the town and a few minutes later turned left into the long drive of his little house.

The small house was two storied, two beds and one bath. It was small and cozy, furnished in light greens and blues that his mother loved.

They had just got out of the car when the front door opened.

Merlin froze.

Balinor took up the entire door way. His black hair was to his shoulders, his beard still trimmed but a bit larger than Merlin remembered. His honey brown eyes went soft and it only took a second before his dad bolted from the door and wrapped Merlin in a swift bear hug.

Merlin felt such powerful emotion that he could have cried but he knew that would start his mother up.

Hunith was grinning and snapped a wash cloth at Balinor so that she could hug Merlin. It was twice as long and she kissed him all over his face.

"Mom, stop. I love you too, but please, stop."

She held his face in her hands and smiled, "I've missed you so much Merlin." Then she kissed him once more on the cheek. That was when she noticed Balinor's stare and turned to look at a frozen Arthur.

Merlin could see him straighten, putting on his political face, trying not to look nervous. Merlin grinned and walked over to Arthur to reassure him. "Mom, dad this is Arthur, my roommate. Arthur, this is Hunith and Balinor."

Balinor said, "Pendragon, is it?" His voice gave nothing away but Hunith went from smiling to worried. Then in the silence in which Balinor stared at Arthur, who looked back calmly, Merlin staring at Balinor, Hunith finally said, "Well now, we can't leave His Highness out in the cold. Please come inside." She even embarrassingly gave a small curtsy.

Balinor's expression darkened and Arthur's went red.

"Please Mrs. Aviary, don't. I'm just a guest, just Arthur... please." Balinor nodded stiffly, knowing him, he wouldn't have given Arthur a bow if it would have saved his life but he relaxed at the name Aviary, giving Merlin a more calm look.

"Come on then," Balinor said gruffly pulling Merlin to his side, "Tell us all about the last year and a half."

That day was the best Merlin felt in a long time.

His mother kept fussing, though he had gained some weight since leaving it seemed like it wasn't enough for her. She went on about his long hair, now down to his shoulders like his dad and since Arthur had found out he liked small beards (and the sensation of it on his inner thighs), he did now have permanent scruff that he wouldn't shave.

Merlin was more open, he realized, when he spoke to his parents over dinner. He told them all about the awful classes, about their group, about him teaching some students. How Mordred was ever the same pain in the arse as always.

Arthur nodded throughout and when finally a tense Balinor asked, "What do you think about this Pendragon?" Merlin's jaw clenched, his father wouldn't call Arthur by his first name.

Arthur straightened, he just realized he was leaning closer to Merlin and he replied calmly, if a bit formally, "Merlin and I have become friends since being roomed together. I do agree fully that the lessons taught are inadequate, if indeed in any way positive. The amount of knowledge hidden or even lost is incredible. When I first met Merlin I didn't even understand the basic magical differences. That could be because of who I am but I have a sister who is a witch and I didn't even have a full understanding of her power. She didn't for that matter."

Arthur shook his head, his passionate voice trailing off.

Balinor's eyes were narrowed, his head tilted slightly like Merlin's did when he was in a deep thought.

"Are you planning on changing such things when your king?"

Arthur looked straight into Balinor's eyes as he said firmly, "There will be plenty to change when I am king, Mr. Aviary."

Then Arthur looked at Merlin and back to Balinor and he said, "I was ignorant about magical people. I admit that fully. I bullied them in London with my former classmates. I was a Royal and therefore entitled to anything and everything because I was royalty. I was taught that magical people were second class, I didn't question it becuase I wasn't around magical people, they didn't enter my thoughts at all. When Morgana came into my life and I categorized her, I made her important while making others less important. We talked in Camelot and I never knew before then how that affected her."

Merlin looked back at his lover, surprised, he never heard Morgana mention that to him, and Arthur was being seriously truthful. It rang through his tone, through his eyes. This was Arthur manning up to everything he had done and what people thought he would continue to do.

What Balinor and others expected from him.

To be like Uther.

Arthur glanced at Merlin and slowly said, "I know just becuase a person has magic doesn't mean their an instant threat, they're people not monsters. They might have advantages in war that is an understandable political concern but I do believe that as people, everyone seeks for a peaceful life, it is what all races crave. If one must war then why not surround yourself with people you trust, whether they have magic or not is merely a second thought."

Balinor's brow went up as he asked, "And you trust my son then?"

Arthur responded immediately with a simple yet firm, "Yes."

There was no question in it and Merlin tried but couldn't stop the lift in a corner of his mouth.

Balinor caught it but Hunith smiled warmly and said, "We are lucky then for Merlin to have gained you as a friend Arthur. You sound like a good man, and a loyal friend."

Arthur looked slightly stunned at the compliment and then smiled hesitantly. "Thank you."

Arthur and Merlin offered to clean up as Balinor went out to chop some wood and Hunith made up Merlin's room.

Arthur sighed heavily only then allowing himself to relax now that they were alone.

Merlin grinned as he handed Arthur a dish to wash. "Sorry about my dad. He's just being protective."

Arthur laughed harshly and replied truthfully, "Trust me Merlin. I'm used to worst. Your parents are really..." Arthur trailed off looking thoughtful and Merlin didn't interrupt, "They're really warm. They love you a lot."

Merlin nodded agreeing.

"Your dad doesn't trust me."

Merlin sighed this time, putting away a glass.

"He doesn't trust your name Arthur. Once he gets to know you as you, he'll love you." Arthur didn't say anything but nodded though he didn't seem convinced.

Once they put away everything, Merlin reached out to take Arthur's face in his hands. "Hey," he said softly making Arthur look at him, "You can be one of the best King's Albion has known in a very long time. You are already way better than Uther. And you're growing every day. Arthur, you can be a beacon of light that Albion needs right now. The only one who doesn't believe that you can be that, do that, is you. Because Arthur, I believe you will be great."

Arthur looked at Merlin so intensely that Merlin almost wanted to look away from the amount of emotion there.

Without a word Arthur drew Merlin into a long tight hug and Merlin shut his eyes and sunk into Arthur's warmth.

Neither heard Hunith come into the kitchen and quickly leave.

The next few days saw Balinor take everyone out into the woods in the afternoons to hike and to have a nice bonfire near the stream that Merlin had always frequented growing up. Arthur was more relaxed as was Balinor. Hunith couldn't help but smile constantly and Merlin could sense her motherly side coming out.

Arthur was awkward around the warm family atmosphere and it made Merlin wonder about his mother, he knew she died when he was small. As they wondered throughout the village before Christmas, Merlin couldn't help but voice his thoughts.

"Do you remember your mother Arthur? I know she died and I'm sorry but I never asked."

Arthur turned from the trinket in his hands, touring one of their eclectic shops, to look at him. After a moment's hesitation he said quietly, "No she didn't." Merlin was confused and asked, "What?"

"She didn't die, that was just press. Igraine never loved my father, it was an arranged marriage. After five years, they agreed that if she gave birth to a boy she would be allowed a divorce. She even changed her name. My dad kept tabs on her for awhile, I know she lives in Scotland. Father stopped when he heard she got remarried."

Arthur kept on taking up little trinkets and putting them back.

Merlin tried to take it all in.

A mother leaving a child it was so alien to him. Hunith leaving him was unthinkable. He looked at Arthur, beautiful Arthur, who tried so hard at everything he did, who tried to be everything for everyone at all times.

He was intelligent, funny, helpful and kind.

Insecure.

The thought popped into his mind and he knew Arthur was extremely insecure. Always seeking approval. Merlin hugged him from behind, making Arthur tense as a school guy gave them a look, after noticing Merlin though he walked down another isle.

"Arthur, do you think about her a lot?"

Arthur nodded his hand folding over Merlin's.

"Maybe you should try contacting her. Get some answers, some closure."

Arthur turned slightly to look at him, "Do you think I should?" He seemed so small, so unsure that Merlin had to catch his breath, he wasn't used to seeing Arthur be so vulnerable.

Merlin chose his words carefully, "If I were you I would want to know. If my mom or dad hadn't been in my life, I'd at least want to try. If nothing else you know you did it and that's all you could do."

Arthur nodded leaning back against him, Merlin smiled smelling Arthur's skin and feeling perfectly content.

Then shocking them both out of their moment was a voice saying, "Merlin?"

Merlin turned sharply, Arthur moving quickly out of his grip.

There in front of him was a shocked Will.

Will broke out into a huge grin and ran to hug him.

Merlin felt instantly guilty, he had been here for seven days and hadn't even thought about seeing Will. What kind of friend was he?

Instead his days had been full of the group back at Camelot all staying either at Camelot itself or London.

Will seemed so far away right then. Another lifetime where they had been best friends and not Arthur and him.

Breaking apart Will said, "You look different, _good_."

Merlin smiled, so did he. He had gotten more muscle probably from his job at the mill and Merlin turned to a wary Arthur and said, "Will this is Arthur, Arthur this is my childhood friend Will."

Will rolled his eyes and looked to him amusingly as he said, "Well, we were more than that sometimes." It was said jokingly but the affect was instantaneous, Arthur tensed and Merlin inwardly groaned.

Then feeling guilty Merlin couldn't refuse Will's offer to take them out to the only bed and breakfast which also served as a restaurant for lunch.

The rest of the day had Arthur grumpy and stiff, Will was teasing and kept on putting out hints that by three-thirty Arthur excused himself and said he wanted to wander alone.

Merlin felt horrible.

He turned to Will only to see a serious expression on his face.

"You really like this guy don't you?" Merlin was silent, Will knew when he lied, from years of being familiar with each other. Those years seemed to swim before his eyes, laughter, jokes, nights sleeping over, camping. Then they were gone and Merlin felt sad. He saw the same emotion in Will's eyes.

Will didn't wait for an answer, "He really likes you though. He couldn't contain his jealousy very well," They started walking as Merlin listened to Will talk, "You can't screw it up though. He doesn't seem like a guy who would firstly, get over something serious easily and secondly; forgive easily. I think if you hurt him, he'd hate you to the grave."

Merlin laughed knowing that it was true, then he sobered.

"I don't want to hurt him. But I don't want to be hurt either."

Will stopped now, they were right out Merlin's front yard. Will looked the most serious he had ever been but also sadly knowing.

"Merlin, Arthur isn't going to hurt you. You're the one with all the power. You've always been that way." Will left after a long hug.

Their friendship was still there but something had shifted, a parting of that familiar feeling. From now on they were on two different paths, becoming two different people that had benefited each other enormously but now they found they no longer needed each other any more.

They needed something else, and Merlin knew what he needed, what hurt to be parted from.

The night for the first time in a week of laying beside each other did Merlin start kissing Arthur. He resisted since it was Merlin's home and yes Balinor would consider killing them both but Merlin wasn't going to go all the way.

They whispered to each other, they kissed, touched, and Arthur basked in Merlin's voice telling him that Arthur was the only one that mattered. That everyone else was in the past. And then Arthur agreed, he then told Merlin with a small smile that was both shy and playful, "You know I've always known I was gay," Arthur whispered quietly and slowly. Merlin knew this was the first and probably only time Arthur would ever say such a thing, "My first kiss was when I was nine. His name was Richard and we were practising with our bow and arrows. I can't remember what exactly happened, he either tripped or I accidentally aimed wrong, it happened at the same time. But he got minimally hurt, just a deep scratch. Anyway, healers came and then he was better and smiling, tears tracks down his face and I just sort of..."

Merlin chuckled.

Arthur smiled remembering the memory then looked far away and said, "The next day I found out he moved to Austria. I saw him last semester when I went with father to a conference, he's married now, last fall and his wife is due soon." He shook his head looking at Merlin.

Merlin propped up a hand to rest his head on, looking down at Arthur who was half laying on him, "It's funny how people change, how you can remember them one way and they're strangers when you find them again."

He thought of Will, of people in this village. Strangers now.

Arthur caressed his check softly and said, "You wont leave, will you?" He sounded so soft that it broke Merlin's heart, swallowing he shook his head and leaned down for an even softer kiss.

When Arthur was sleeping, Merlin couldn't sleep and after a long while went downstairs only to find his mother and father hunched over the kitchen table.

Hunith brightened and said, "Merry Christmas honey." Merlin looked at the clock, it was three in the morning. Merlin grinned back giving her a kiss on the cheek as he passed to the stove to put on some water for tea.

Everyone was silent until Merlin had his cup and sat down.

Balinor stared at him hard. "So you trust him then?"

Merlin nodded, it surprised him how strongly he trusted Arthur. He knew it was dangerous, he knew the risks but he knew Arthur. He needed Arthur in a way that was unbreakable, strange and unfamiliar but there nonetheless.

Balinor leaned back in his chair and nodded, "Have you told him anything?"

Merlin looked down at his tea and took a sip, "No." He then thought, did he trust Arthur if he kept something so huge between them? Should he trust Arthur with his life? His history? His very soul?

Hunith shook her head and said, "Arthur hasn't had an easy life."

Balinor looked at his wife taking in every word.

"You can see it in his manners, his eyes. He doesn't know what a family is about. I like him, I think he'll be a great king. Very caring." Balinor narrowed his eyes and nodded though hesitantly and slowly, "I think you're right about that. I knew Uther since we were children and though he was kind as a child to me he never either bothered or tried to see past structure or the way his father saw things. Arthur's different, he's his own man. It is admirable."

Merlin nodded relaxing in front of his father's more flexible attitude, "It wasn't easy, trust me, when I first met him he was a no good prat with a gold spoon in his mouth." Merlin shuddered comically at the memories.

"We fought for months, the entire year was stressful. But really since the beginning there's always been something there that was trying to get out. Something that made Arthur, Arthur, and on one knew."

Balinor then asked blatantly, "Are you two together?"

Hunith glanced upstairs and Merlin knew she was thinking about them sharing a bed. He blushed slightly and nodded. Hunith smiled looking both happy and worried, "I am glad you found someone Merlin. You're twenty now and you two may not have forever but you've learned not everyone will turn on you." She gave a significant glance to Balinor.

The bear smiled softly and said, "And if he does, you have a few good curses about you."

Hunith slapped his arm and Merlin rolled his eyes and said, "Now I'm going to bed."

Christmas was much more festive than usual. Hunith was indeed trying to impress and while Arthur looked overwhelmed and hesitant, he handed Hunith and Balinor a present.

Balinor looked just as shocked and Merlin beamed at Arthur who looked uncomfortable as Merlin handed him a gift and Arthur handed him his. They hadn't talked about presents but both had got gifts.

Arthur opened up his to see a silver ring with a red gem. It was delicate, old Celtic designs hiding magical runes crafted in the swirls, made of Merlin's magic and Arthur's eyes widened when he touched it, then Merlin remembered his reaction to Merlin's magic and grinned widely, wolfishly.

Arthur put it on his left index finger where it fit perfectly.

Merlin had gotten a bracelet. This, he was surprised to see was hand wrought metal woven into a thick band of leather, it was a perfectly woven tree of life. Actually, two tree's that crossed their branches and roots intertwined. It was complexly designed, he could touch each branch and root.

Arthur helped put it on and Merlin looked down and grinned feeling the warm metal against his skin. "It's beautiful."

Arthur blushed then and Merlin's eyes widened as he realized that Arthur had made it for him.

Arthur looked away as Hunith got up to hug him and give thanks for the beautiful earrings and necklace. After a second of hesitance Arthur hugged her back. Merlin raised a brow noticing them from a magazine Morgana and Gwen always read, those were worthy three mortgage payments.

Hunith then hugged him for the photo album he gave her, photos of him from the past year and half with all his friends. He knew she cherished the photos of him on the walls and really he was tired of his boyfriend seeing the naked toddler bath picture on the mantle.

It was Balinor who was silent though as he held a carved wooden dragon.

Merlin's breath caught and he sat down.

The little dragon was delicately carved, sitting with it's wings extended out, as excellent as his bracelet. It was as true as someone who had never seen a dragon and only had paintings from old to go from.

It was painted red though, and it looked just like Kilgharrah.

He felt his dad loosen finally and he stood up, the dragon then found it's home right on the fireplace mantle.

Balinor then extended his hand to Arthur who blinked and shook it.

A few more presents later and Arthur and Merlin were in the front yard having the best snowball fight of the last century.

Only when after getting tackled and having snow shoved into each others shirts did hunger drive them in.

The day was full of laughter, the house light and airy.

Dinner was better than ever, everyone complementing Hunith. When they all went to bed it was light hearted, not even the knowledge that Merlin had to leave in two days dampened the spirit.

Arthur cuddled into him as usual and Merlin wrapped his arm around him.

"Merlin, this was amazing. Thank you so much." Merlin kissed Arthur before asking, "For what?" Arthur smiled against Merlin's collar bone and said sleepily, "For being you."

They slept peacefully and when they had to leave it was reluctantly.

Merlin hugged his mother and father tightly. Loving them so much for being there for him, always.

They had talked about what was to come. They talked about loving Merlin, even through what he had to do in the future, even in the midst of war. He had that knowledge and it made him desperate to stay within their warmth. In the safety that they so lovingly provided. 

Instead, he took second best and went with Arthur, into the warmth of his car and they drove slowly away from home.

Arthur reached for his hand silently as they drove over the bend.

Merlin squeezed back feeling like whatever came he could handle it, the calm feeling of serenity flooded through him and he smiled to himself.


	15. A New Years To Remember

New Years at Castle Pendragon was doomed from the start.

December thirtieth held press interviews where Merlin and Arthur were pictured posing shaking hands and everything was stiff and unreal.

Everything he found out in Arthur's palace (he couldn't call it a home) was scheduled.

Get up at six in the morning. Breakfast at seven (in a dinning room that was larger than his house).

Uther had meeting afterwards, Grace his wife was busy with charity work, Morgana was staying at Camelot and Marcus, Grace's older son was in the United States studying medicine, he had taken after their mother and had no magical abilities.

After breakfast, had Arthur going through an hour of physical training with a general, an hour of swords and a half hour with the bow.

Merlin was impressed as he first watched then made some magic to pass the time.

The general kept a watchful eye on him and Arthur managed to deck him, playing it off as accidental in an exercise.

Merlin smiled.

Lunch was strictly at one pm.

Then music class where Arthur fidgeted at the piano; anyone could tell he loathed it, then Merlin learned how Arthur could get a job as a blacksmith if he ever needed to.

He learned metal working, in an actual eighteen century blacksmith hut in the back gardens sort of hidden away.

In the heat, Arthur grunted picking up heavy molten hunk of metal, and hammering it into some shape that only Arthur can see. (This also explained how at fifteen he had been so muscular in the photographs Merlin would never admit to looking up.) 

"My father thinks that if war should come, I should be prepared to make my own weapons if I ever had too." Merlin nodded, his father had showed him the same but with complex spells.

By the time, eleven came, it was time for bed and Merlin was thankful. Just watching Arthur made him tired.

Gods, he was worked.

They were staying in different rooms a floor apart and though Merlin sneaked a kiss before bed, he was much too tired from stress to actually sneak into Arthur's bed.

He settled for making the most of tomorrow and fell asleep.

New Year's eve saw a grumpy Arthur, who shook his head at Merlin, apparently Merlin was wrong not to have sneaked into Arthur's bed last night.

Merlin smiled letting Arthur know that he knew why he was angry. Arthur just scolded more.

After breakfast (seven am) Uther told Arthur to join him in a meeting and Merlin went back to his room, he didn't feel like being watched right then. But he did spend an hour casting images into Arthur's mind and laughed as he felt Arthur's frustration mixing with arousal.

Dinner showed the most open scene and the most devastating.

Uther was outwardly hostile to Merlin and Arthur was stiff and proper. The King looked up at his wife who it seemed he was actually fond of and asked, "How's Marcus's studying?"

Grace smiled replying easily, "He passed his internship and is showing interest in neurology."

Uther nodded approvingly and he looked to Arthur, "How is your studying coming?"

Arthur cast an aura of calm as he carefully replied, "Very well father. I believe I will be getting the internship next year with Grey Walker in Edinburgh." Uther narrowed his eyes as he took a bite of his steak and asked, "Have you applied with Watson and Young?"

Arthur stiffened as he said, "No father, I decided-"

"You decided?" Uther put down his utensils and looked at Arthur, speaking frustratedly, "You decided that one of the best Law firms in the world wasn't worth your attention? That internship could have given you valuable experience for when you get the crown. Not to mention making very important connections with some of the most important people in the country. I'll have to smooth it over, no doubt that's why Watson ignored my last message. You'll be interning at Watson and Young as planned, in London. And I expect a letter of apology to be delivered personally from you to their offices."

Uther went back back to eating and Arthur glanced at Merlin looking apologetic.

As the next course arrived Uther sighed and said, "I don't know where I went wrong with you. Marcus is doing brilliantly in his career, he is noted as being one of the best Dukes in over two centuries. I can't fathom why you can't even reach his level."

Arthur's jaw clenched and Merlin dishearteningly knew this was a regular occurrence.

Grace looked slightly uncomfortable but remained composed.

"Perhaps you should just crown him then."Arthur muttered, Uther glared at him harshly and said coldly, "I will have to if you don't show any promise." Merlin tensed at those words.

Then Uther changed the subject.

"Sophia called yesterday to give us a warm Christmas. You made a mockery out of your engagement and I expect you to make it up to Sophia's father. I had to hand him over twice the amount of land that I had planned. It was more than horrendous and that was entirely your fault. There is duchess Melinda who is a good match. She's more level headed so perhaps this time you won't be such a fool as to tarnish the Pendragon name with your childish tantrums."

Arthur then looked straight as his father and said calmly, "No father. If I am to marry it shall be of my own choice."

Uther's eyes narrowed and he leaned closer slightly as he softly said, "Your choice Arthur? Your choices have proven ridiculously inadequate. I will not trust you to make a good match for the betterment of my kingdom."

Arthur didn't back down but took a deep breath before saying, "I will give up the crown before I marry someone I do not love."

That made Uther tense as desert was served.

Merlin had kept his head down throughout the meal but then Uther turned his gaze to Merlin. "Tell me Druid, does your race have arranged marriages?" Merlin looked up and gulped, glancing from Arthur to Uther and said, "Uh... yes."

Uther nodded for him to continue.

"Druids match their daughters to men of the same magical powers or higher. To try to keep bloodlines pure." Merlin said softly trying to get Uther's mind off magical beings and their trying to keep their powers strong. Uther then asked, "And you, do you have a match made for you?"

Arthur tensed and Uther caught the action, both royals looking intensely at Merlin. Merlin swallowed and tried to tell which way he should steer this then said, "Yes. When I was a boy my mother matched me to a girl in our village."

Uther narrowed his eyes trying to tell if it was true.

Arthur looked unreadable once again to Merlin and it had been awhile since he'd done that.

"And do you fancy this girl?"

Merlin tilted his head and said, "Well it does take time to get to know each other and at first it is awkward knowing your future with the other person. But I do fancy Freya now."

Arthur's eyes widened before he relaxed, thankfully he was still stiff or he would have given Merlin away. Uther then turned on Arthur to comment on this but Merlin caught a slight feeling of relief.

And then it clicked.

Uther _knew_ Arthur didn't prefer women.

As dinner concluded he could feel Arthur grow more self-conscious and angry at the same time. Merlin wasn't given any attention thankfully and then the plates were cleared and Uther and Grace stood up.

"We're leaving for Paris," Uther glanced at Merlin then and said, "I expect you to behave yourself Arthur. You are a Pendragon. We do not lower ourselves." This Merlin knew was directed at Merlin.

"Oh, a letter came for you today." Uther went to a side table and handed it to Arthur, it was unopened.

Uther's tone was icy as he continued, "Apparently your mother decided to write. At least we know she hasn't forgotten you yet."

Right before he walked out the door with Grace, Uther turned and said smoothly, "Happy birthday son. Twenty-two is a good age."

Then the King of Albion walked out and everyone gave a sigh of relief.

Arthur silently strode to his bedroom with Merlin following just as silently.

He stopped in front of the window, back stiff.

"She wrote to you?" Merlin asked softly.

Arthur just stood there and replied, "I wrote to her. In Ealdor on Christmas Eve. They said they'd send it that day but it wouldn't get to her before the twenty-seventh at the earliest." Arthur turned slowly holding the letter gently.

"What should I do, Merlin?"

Merlin smiled both excited and nervous for what it might say.

All he could say to Arthur was, "Open it."

Arthur hesitantly opened the letter, agonizingly slow and then took out the piece of paper. Merlin watched carefully as Arthur tensed, his eyes growing darker with each sentence.

Finally, he straightened his shoulders in his diplomatic way, passed the letter to Merlin silently and went back to looking out into the courtyard. Merlin read the letter, already worried but what he read left him speechless, furious and astonished.

He glanced up at a frozen Arthur and felt so much compassion for him.

He let the letter fall to the floor to be burned later and slowly he wrapped his arms around Arthur and Arthur melted into the embrace. It took a few moments but Arthur turned and hugged Merlin more tightly then he ever thought the prince would.

Merlin's heart raced as he felt Arthur's tears against his neck. It was as if a dam broke in Arthur and he was soon sobbing.

Merlin knew without a doubt that this was probably the only time he'd ever see Arthur truly cry, the only time Arthur would allow anyone to see him cry. This was Arthur, behind the duties, behind the crown, behind the attitude and control.

Arthur was just that little boy looking for a mother, a father, anyone who would love him, support him, and finding nothing.

Arthur was scared, scared of not being ready to be King, scared of actually _being_ King. Scared of letting everyone down most of all, he needed to be perfect. This was all his stress, all his worry, all his loneliness and need coming out.

Merlin held him, supporting him, telling him silently that he was there.

And Merlin tried not to let his heart break at the sound of his lover's despair.

When Arthur finally got his composure he looked shy and awkward. Quickly, he wiped most of his tears away and said, "I'm sorry about that. I never-"

"I know Arthur, you don't have to say anything." Merlin said cutting off the prince and wiping a few tears from Arthur's beautiful face. He had never looked so beautiful as he did in that moment, Merlin knew he'd remember it for a long time to come.

Then Arthur looked at him with the most uncertain and vulnerable expression as he said, "You can't leave." Merlin's brows went up in his surprise at the strength in those words.

"You have to promise me Merlin."

Merlin smiled slightly as he said, "I have to promise not to leave you?"

Arthur looked even more crushed but he nodded, staying firm almost desperate, and Merlin realized he needed someone to say it, Arthur needed to believe that someone would have his side. His family would never do it, never care unless it was another motive, and Merlin thought of his parents who always had his back and felt such sadness knowing Arthur had no one.

"Arthur," Merlin breathed holding his face in his hands, "I won't ever leave you unless I have no other option but to. If I ever do, I will make every effort to get back to you. I promise." Merlin felt his magic surge and knew his promise was sacred now. It was binding and Merlin would have no choice but to follow it no matter his feelings.

It frightened Merlin but not as much as he thought it would.

Will had been right.

Until now, Merlin had always had all the power in everything.

Seeing Arthur look so desperate as he closed his eyes to take it in though made Merlin feel he made the right choice. His heart told him he made the right choce.

Leaning in, he caught the prince's lips and it was perfectly natural, right even, when Arthur responded immediately. The kiss went on and on, emotions more powerful than Merlin felt before were being expressed, Arthur letting Merlin know just how strongly he felt.

They laid on the bed, Merlin hungrily started grinding into Arthur making him moan beneath him. Then Merlin raised his head from biting on Arthur's throat when he heard a whispered, "I love you."

Breathing hard, Merlin saw that Arthur's eyes were closed, his lips swollen and deep red, the look of pleasure couldn't be hid but the tension couldn't be either. Merlin went over the words, words no one had uttered except his parents.

Everyone knew not to say those to him.

He was the one who wasn't serious, the one who would rather walk away than be responsible for another person. But looking down at Arthur as his hands tightened over Merlin's hips, he felt it. His mind instantly went to being unworthy of it, of Arthur's love, trust.

It wouldn't survive Merlin's secret and how could Arthur love someone he didn't know?

He knew now why his magic reacted to Arthur, he knew exactly who Arthur was but Merlin was being secretive and didn't that mean he didn't truly trust Arthur?

Arthur's eyes snapped open; he'd been silent too long and Arthur looked scared again.

"Merlin...?"

"I want you on top."

Arthur looked confused and then shocked and Merlin felt his heart thump.

_What?_

It had just came out and Merlin surprisingly found that he was open to the idea. He wouldn't tell Arthur he loved him with his secret still between them, but he could give Arthur, him, his body.

Arthur swallowed knowing this was different, knowing what Merlin was offering. In answering, Arthur curled his hand into Merlin's hair and pulled his head down for a searing kiss. It didn't take long for Arthur to flip them over and take charge, surprising Merlin with his forcefulness.

Arthur needed this, to be in control, to stake his claim.

It turned Merlin on when he started leaving marks across his throat, his shoulders, some bites were more painful than pleasurable but Merlin made himself be more submissive, he moaned as Arthur sucked at his collarbone.

It was shocking how much he enjoyed this, only with Arthur could it be this good. Merlin dragged him up to kiss him again and tasting the prince was wonderful. Arthur bit his lip, their eyes stared at each other intensely, taking each other in before Merlin sat up to take Arthur's shirt off. They got fed up in their urgency to take off their clothes correctly so Merlin spelled them off, making both of them moan when their naked flesh touched the other.

Arthur moved down on Merlin, their cocks rubbing together just right. Merlin leaned forward taking in Arthur's nipple and sucking. Arthur held him there, throwing back his head and moaning as he increased his pace against Merlin. The friction driving them faster.

Suddenly, Arthur pushed Merlin back to the bed, his hands wandering down Merlin's body taking in every line, every dimple, slowly Arthur repositioned himself so that he was laying between Merlin's pale thighs. Merlin's eyes were molten gold, his breath coming in pants, Arthur moaned as they kissed once more, Arthur grabbing Merlin's cock and slowly stroking until Merlin was quivering with pleasure.

Then Merlin bucked beneath him and practically growled, "Arthur, fucking hurry."

A deep rough chuckled escaped the prince and Merlin couldn't stop the shiver than came from hearing the unfamiliar dominance and finding it sexy as hell. Arthur slowly dragged his mouth over his dick, kissing close mouthed and only licking in flicks. It made Merlin love and hate him. And he arched as Arthur sucked on his balls before lowering even more, to tongue his hole.

He hissed feeling Arthur eat him out, moaning and slowly he entered a finger.

Books shot off the shelves as Merlin grunted.

"Fuuuckkk....." Merlin hissed as he held up his legs and Arthur continued his torture as he began to stroke him in time with his tongue and finger. merlin was now feeling continuous jolts up his core, his penis jerking slightly. He kept moaning, his leg started shaking and even though he wasn't strtched enough he barked out, "Stop! Fuck...I don't want...Not yet."

He had to physically pull Arthur up, the blonde grinning, looking smug.

Merlin almost shouted as Arthur thrust into him, not taking his eyes off the druid, it was only his magic that kept him from pain, stretching him suddenly.

Merlin's mind went blank as the feeling of Arthur's cock inside him became permanently engraved in his mind.

His magic helped with lubrication but really unlike his first time, Merlin found the slight burn and fullness mind-blowing, exquisite. Arthur didn't go slow, he couldn't possibly control himself.

His eyes shut, the look of pure bliss on his face, he pounded into Merlin, making them both grasp at each other, the only real thing they could do as Arthur drove them to utter completion. Merlin locked his legs around Arthur, digging his nails into the blonde's back. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Merlin knew they were being way too loud, way too rough.

"Fuck...Merlin...yesssss," Arthur's face was buried in Merlin's shoulder, the words torn from his throat, the only words he seemed capable of saying anymore.

And Merlin threw back his head and shouted, "Arthur!"

Coming hard, Merlin was once again thrown into his magic, different from any other time because now he could feel someone else with him. He could feel Arthur and it was incredible, unbelievable but perfect.

They came down slowly, still panting, sweat covered the prince's head when he finally got the energy to lift it.

Still breathing hard, Arthur grinned. The only thing he said, more breathed, was, "Hell.."

Merlin laughed as Arthur slowly pulled out, softening now and flopped beside him. Then Merlin realized he actually bottomed.

Actually bottomed and _liked_ it.

Arthur turned to him and said, "Thank you." His voice was still thick with lust but held such sincerity that Merlin only nodded and then quickly rolled so that he was on top of Arthur.

Merlin kissed him deeply and with a little worry asked, "So, you liked it I assume?" Arthur knowing exactly what he was asking replied slowly, "I wouldn't mind it every now and then... but truthfully," Now the prince went red, not from their activity but from embarrassment as he continued, "...as much as it was mind blowlingly great, and it was," Arthur swallowed, looking much more shy than he did just two minutes ago. Merlin smiled as he continued, "I love the feeling of you inside of me... I like you taking control, the way you seem so...powerful and lost in me. I like the impression of feeling you there right before I fall asleep...I like the slight pain of it in the morning. It...it gives me this _high_ knowing that I have that feeling, the marks, to say it all happened, that it was all...real."

Another swallow, Arthur wasn't looking at Merlin, his voice had slowly gone softer, quieter, "I like to be...dominated by you. "

Merlin had frozen in the middle of the blushing prince's speech and now realized his magic had already healed him from Arthur's abuse.

Arthur knew it would, Merlin looked down at the bruises of hand imprints, of bite marks and scratches. Merlin never thought about them before but since their very first time their love making had always been like that.

When Arthur had been dating Sophia it had only taken a month or so before he kept the marks.

A claim.

And that was what had gone through Merlin's mind he just didn't want to admit it before. He swiftly and hungrily took Arthur's mouth in a brilliant kiss that was nothing but need flowing between them being; _mine,_ Merlin thought.

They made love that night.

More than just sex, it was pure in a way that neither knew it could be. Merlin pressed Arthur right down into the mattress and made sure to mark as much skin as possible. 

It was only hours later that sleep made them hold on to each other resting.

And when Arthur said, "I love you, Merlin," right before he fell asleep, Merlin was left thinking; _yes_.

Slowly, Merlin got up, the only light coming from the fireplace that was still going by his magic. He knelt down not looking at the writing in the offending paper as he picked it up. In his hands it felt light and not at all destructive, he only then noticed the stamp and did the math and knew.

It was completely destructive.

It was meant to arrive on Arthur's birthday and Arthur knew it.

He stared at a sleeping Arthur and felt his emotions swell in his chest.

He loved this man, he had grown so much in the past year and a half that Merlin was overwhelmingly glad for him. Merlin loved him, and he knew with that he had to trust him. Knew he already did. How it happened, he didn't know. Only now that he did, he couldn't imagine his life without Arthur in it.

 _Tomorrow_ , he silently promised himself, _I'll have to tell him tomorrow_.

Merlin sighed deeply not wanting to lose this feeling. So new, it was yet to be explored. He knew he couldn't leave Arthur, not just because of that promise but because losing Arthur now seemed impossible, like loosing a part of himself. He turned and dropped the letter in the fire, walked back to his future king and kissed him on his forehead before he uncharacteristically cuddled into Arthur, resting his head on the blonde's chest and falling asleep instantly.

The letter, meanwhile, took a slow time to burn as if it's words wanted to stay in the world longer.

But it's page turned black and the edges curled into each other, all too weak for Merlin's magic.

It read; _Arthur, I did not think you would write after all these years._ _I should explain to you that my marriage to your father was not of my choosing. I did it for the kingdom and thought being a Queen would give me happiness. It didn't take long to realize that both the marriage and being Queen was not the life I wished to live.Your father agreed to a divorce only on the condition that I give him an heir. You see, I had to give him a boy and once I succeed he agreed he would allow me to leave. I made sure that I did so and you were born, on that day you were his and not mine. I was free from my imprisonment of an unhappy life. I am sorry to have to tell you this but I agreed never to be apart of your life. You are your father's son and I have a family who do not know of my connection to your father or yourself. I am happy and I truly believe you can be happy without me. You have your father behind you, so you are not alone. Please do not contact me again._

Then in a puff the letter disappeared as if it hadn't been there at all.

Merlin's arms tightened in his sleep, laying over Arthur as if to protect him from some invisible enemy.

Arthur just sighed in response and nuzzled in closer.


	16. The King of Old; The King Anew

January first saw a beaming Arthur and a smiling Merlin driving up to Camelot.

Merlin laughed at Arthur who looked over, confused at him, and Merlin shook his head as he said, "I swear, if you don't stop smiling maniacally someone's going to lock you up claiming you're an imposter."

Arthur chuckled and replied, "Merlin, sometimes you don't appreciate the little things." Merlin rolled his eyes, looking out the window at the familiar town and he reached over to take Arthur's hand in his and squeezing gently.

"Maybe sometimes." He said, they both heard, 'but not right now.'

Arthur began smiling again.

Pulling into the small parking lot, their gang rushed over.

Morgana hugged Arthur first and Merlin could tell with her expression that she was wondering how it went with Uther.

Hugging Gwen, Freya and Elaine Merlin heard Kay say, "Merlin magic your stuff back, we are all headed down for lunch, you two look like you haven't had anything to eat." Merlin looked at him with a smile noticing him holding Galahad's hand, it looked like Arthur and him weren't the only ones who had a romantic holiday (or at least the end of one.)

Kay just shrugged in reply.

Walking toward the familiar pub, everyone caught up on what the holiday's were like.

Percival loved being in London and not back home.

Morgana told everyone, claiming she was waiting for Arthur and Merlin to come back before she talked, about the dreams she'd been having, Leon nodding, she had told him at least. A white and grey horse, and blue flags flying through the air.

Freya and Lancelot talked about their magic. Lancelot in particular was looking excited as he informed Merlin that he healed Gwen's sprained ankle she got during one of the gangs bright ideas of sliding down on of the ground's hills knowing full well in summer time it was rocky, the snow just hiding death traps. Gwen beamed up at him and said, "I like the fact that your a healer. You should drop Law and go into medicine." Lancelot smiled and gave Merlin a knowing look.

Lancelot wouldn't be a great healer, but he was getting more powerful than most mages. This would probably be the extent of his powers. But Lancelot seemed perfectly fine with that looking pleased.

Galahad claimed proudly that he and Kay were an official item as of Yule.

Merlin let Arthur tell them about their vacation. "We went to see Merlin's family. It was amazing in a really warm and welcoming way. The town is picture perfect but you'd get bored out of your mind if you didn't like the outdoors." Merlin smiled and Morgana rolled her eyes picking a table by the windows.

They sat down as she said, "Well, good to know you had an excellent time as well then. Did you run circles around his dad?"

Arthur snorted with a smile and replied, "No one can run circles around his dad," Merlin laughed loudly and Arthur grinned at him. You really had to meet Balinor to get it. "Anyway we spent New Years at Pendragon Castle and it was okay."

Morgana was the only one who didn't nod or smile.

It was after they'd ordered, talked some more and began eating that Merlin couldn't take the waves of worry from Leon anymore.

"What's wrong Leon?" He asked putting down his fork. Merlin had gotten tension from Leon from the moment they stopped hugging. He knew it wasn't from Morgana since they seemed as close as ever.

Finally everyone looked at him, especially Morgana who was frowning. "Darling?"she asked softly putting her hand on his.

Looking at her, he broke and said, "You know how I am related to Cornelius Thorne?"

Merlin nodded recognizing the name from Arthur's list of potential law internships. Thorne was a big player in the government but too traditional for Arthur's choice.

"Well he and my da don't usually talk, my dad is a little guy in the scheme of things." Arthur nodded knowing it was Uther's rule that kept Leon's father down. Their company had wanted to support magical rights and was then downgraded to one office in Edinburgh. That had seemed fine though since they could still make a living well enough.

"Da called like three day's ago now and..." They all could see Leon visible look paler and he swallowed as if he didn't want to say the next words at all, dreading they'd be more real. "Well," Leon glanced at Arthur looking apologetic but then said, "Uther's made the law. It's going to pass in a week. Albion is going to have those collars on prisoners and...permission is going to be granted for...executions."

It was much more real when he said it.

Just like that it was silent.

Everyone at the table were lost in their thoughts.

This one group of people had been able to see past Magic and Human, they had gotten to know each other, trust each other, love each other _. And now_ , Merlin thought, _they were going to pay for it_. His thoughts went straight to his father and mother, they were safe at least. Merlin knew tomorrow he would feel the weight of the magical community once more on his shoulders but right then he only felt Arthur's hand slowly move so that it sat on his knee.

Comforting and taking comfort.

Merlin didn't tell Arthur that night as planned. Instead they made love again, trying to blot out the world, trying to escape from their responsibilities even for a night.

The next day gave truth to Merlin's thoughts.

He comforted people he didn't know, tried to calm their fury and lead groups out into the trees away from prying eyes. The druid professors sought him out and were able to talk without showing much of their stress.

Gaius made himself known as a true helper and Merlin finally gave in. His heart had yet to stop hammering, his thoughts raced from Arthur to his family, from his new knowledge of love to his upbringing of being wary of it.

He felt like he was being punished and it came out in the druid's office, all of his emotions, all of his secrets.

Out.

Gone.

When Merlin stopped ranting he turned and found the older man with his brow half way up his forehead.

"Well, Merlin, it looks like you've got yourself in right good position."

Merlin laughed, he laughed so hard he had to hold his stomach. Finally getting control over his hysterical chuckling, he sat down now very depressed.

"So what do I do?"

Gaius frowned and sighed handing him a calming mixture. He downed it in one gulp.

"I can't tell you that. War is coming Merlin, whether we want it to or not. Those collars are going to spread hysteria all over the country. I give it three weeks before the Americans follow through and then it'll be the entire world fighting, not just us. You need to either lay down and die, because when Uther finds out who you really are, he won't let you go, or you need to rebel and claim your place in this world."

Merlin groaned his heart slowing down from the potion, "So... no just running away until it all dies down?"

Gaius smiled friendly but asked seriously, "Would you leave without Arthur? And if you did, would either of you be able to forgive each other?"

Merlin spent the rest of the night and next day nervous, dodging glances and people wanting to talk to him.

Holding up in his dorm, Arthur finally snapped at him, speaking very princely he asked sharply, "Alright, lets have it them."

Arthur shut off the telly showing a program he wasn't really paying attention to, stood in front of him and crossed his arms.

Merlin crumpled but outwardly he sighed, "Come on."

Arthur frowned but didn't say anything as Merlin led him up corridors and through stairs not really used. He needed this conversation to be private. Classes were starting the next day, it was now in all the newspapers and all over the telly, the collars would be introduced in four days.

Merlin couldn't shake the horrible feeling he'd had all day, something was nagging him and he couldn't remember what it was.

Coming up to the roof was a forbidden rule in Camelot, too much publicity in jumpers he supposed but truthfully it would only be mages and humans who would die from the fall.

He looked out into the city his ancestors had made, a castle that had once stood for peace and change. The land itself was drenched in magic, he could feel it in every pulse. It had been a good place to put a magical prison. Druids were naturally attached to sacred ground and this was prime real estate.

He snorted at the thought.

Feeling his tension, Arthur had moved behind him to wrap his arms around him. It made the conversation so much harder to start.

"What's wrong?" The prince whispered in his ear and Merlin leaned back in his embrace thinking this might, just _might_ , be the last time Arthur was so open to him.

Turning around, he saw how worried Arthur was for him and took a deep breath, "You should sit down."

Arthur's eye brows rose and the worry tripled. He didn't move.

"Arthur...please...this isn't easy."

Arthur frowned and asked softly, fear coming from every word, "Did you cheat on me?"

That question, so far away from what Merlin had been thinking shocked him, he looked amused back at the prince and laughed softly as he shook his head feverishly, "Hell no Arthur. First, where would I get the time? Second, where would I get the energy?"

He grinned back at a still worried blonde but the tension in Arthur's shoulder's relaxed slightly and he gave a long sigh in relief.

Merlin without thought said, "I'm not who you think I am."

Merlin gulped, looking sad as Arthur grinned amused and rolled his eyes. "Okay, Merlin. Seriously, you brought me all the way up here, in the cold for that matter, for what exactly?" Shaking his head, he crossed his arms.

It must have been Merlin's stance or expression that slowly took the smile off Arthur's face. Looking tense and full of fear, Arthur stared at him trying to see his Merlin, trying to get around the fact that the person he loved might have been playing him.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur's voice was small.

Merlin took a deep breath and said strongly and firmly so that there was no doubt, "Arthur," He stopped, heart hammering in fear, it was once more alien to him feeling this just because it was Arthur.

But he did love him and he did trust him.

If Arthur wanted him exiled tomorrow he would go but first, "Arthur, my name is Merlin, son of Balinor, of House Emrys."

Done.

Out.

Merlin saw Arthur's eyes widen as history lesson after history lesson fought for domination.

Arthur was shaking his head and shocked said, "Now you're just pulling my leg. You can't be Merlin, it's not possible."

Arthur's voice was getting more desperate and it broke Merlin's heart as Arthur's eyes began to water seeing the truth on his on his lovers face.

Merlin's eyes were next to widen as he heard Arthur for the first time begin to plead.

Still shaking his head slightly he reached for Merlin, taking his hands, they locked eyes, "Merlin, tell me this wasn't a game. Wasn't a strategy. Please, tell me this wasn't all fake."

Both were breathing hard from emotion and Merlin reached up to caress Arthur's check, his eyes fluttered closed as Arthur whispered, "Please tell me you're in love with me."

Merlin was shocked at what Arthur was saying.

Shouldn't he be raving, shouldn't he be furious.

He was, but it was under a layer of grief.

Merlin never knew Arthur questioned Merlin's feelings though. He thought about New Years and how he didn't reply. It must have been on top of Arthur's mind over the past couple of days.

"Arthur, I am in love with you and I thought after this, you might not want to be together."

Arthur's eyes snapped open, a frown clearly on his face. "What?"

"I kept this from everyone, I was raised to keep my mouth shut. I was afraid you'd put two and two together though."

Just as he said that Arthur's eyes widened again showing his surprise and then he laughed, harshly, "It was right in front of me, even Uther if he tried hard enough..." He trailed off thinking and then the anger came, "How could you keep this from me? I get in the beginning but since the year started? Did you even trust me at all?" He stepped back and paced a bit.

Merlin took this time to sit down on a natural ledge by a tower wall.

"How could you be so stupid you'd go without a shirt? Anyone who has knowledge of marks...They know don't they? All of them, that's why they want your attention all the time." Arthur was now speaking to himself. Emotions crossed his face quickly, apparently none could hold his attention long.

Arthur glanced at him, in fury, in sadness, in astonishment and in longing; pure horror filled most of his looks though, more emotions flashed too quickly to be named, finally Arthur sighed deeply and sat beside him, careful not to touch/

Merlin felt a pang at that.

"Explain." His voice was crisp, controlled, no emotion.

Merlin nodded not looking at him and started. "Uther has a right to feel scared. Not completely, times have changed, but he does have a right. Two hundred years ago, magic was chaos, you have to understand, groups weren't together like this. Druid's kept to druids, witches to witches. It was very secretive, except of course the blackmail, stealing and killing. But it was controlled earlier."

Arthur nodded knowing of the Great Kings, of the Black Massacre.

It wasn't taught to regular commoners, even some sorcerers didn't know it, but a son of a Pendragon would.

"Emrys was said to be born of a collision of the sea with an ancient forest called Akidor kept up by the Fae."

Arthur looked at him at this, Merlin shook his head, "Galahad isn't a Fae but more of a cousin to them, spelled F-e-y. His blood might have once come from them but like the others of his kind it has been diluted enormously. Like a poodle being related to a wolf. They are but its way back in time."

"Anyway Emrys, it was a title and a name, the first beings to walk across Albion. A group of what would later be called Warlocks. They were the most powerful of all magical creatures, said to be guardians of secrets no other race could even dream of. They are said to have guarded Avalon and all of her creations."

Arthur snorted making Merlin tense, they looked at each other finally and Arthur looked amused, "Avalon? The Blessed Isle? Those are fairy tales to tell children."

At Merlin's expression Arthur leaned back looking shocked.

Merlin felt sorry for him, having to realign everything he was taught, _again_.

Merlin was only causing him confusion and pain.

_Why did Arthur love him?_

"Go on." Arthur said once more stoic and Merlin nodded continuing.

"It went pretty well, at least at first. House Emrys became large and held more people as generations went on. They were the first rulers of Albion. Your father was right to see them as monsters of some kind, even the kindest Warlock was at the core a warrior, a protector, and that battle instinct is in each one of them and unlike other Kings when a Warlock ruled, it was a supreme ruling. No one has power over warlock's except a more powerful one, most likely from the same family. So you can see how it got messy....Warlocks had their allies and enemies over time. Human, druid, sorcerer. They were all tools to them. Inferior. It why they held on to power for so long, thousands of years with only fighting between themselves."

"You should know the rest I suppose. Around the early nineteenth century the Clan Pendragon rose against a very harsh ruler named Kendrick Emrys. Pendragon's up until that night had been allies so a surprise attack wasn't a situation the royal family fully expected. Of course it was cunning, attacking when the family was sleeping, drugged earlier at a feast in celebration of a good hunt. All except young Aria were slaughtered in their beds. Aria was just twelve and sneaked out of the castle by her betrothed, Ryth. He was immune to the drug, as all Dragon Lord's were."

Arthur was staring at him probably not knowing all the details of that night, Merlin was sparing him, knowing enough to paint colourful movie images in his mind thanks to his father believing in being well informed of how they lost the crown of Albion.

Their rightful place of being King's of Old.

"She wasn't supposed to marry him you know. Mixing blood as a warlock isn't like any other race. Blood is sacred in a way that it connects us to the Old Religion. Aria wasn't the strongest though, just marginally powerful. Mostly, my father thinks is that she was like a Nymph sort of. Connected to forests but other than that not really worth mentioning other than she was the last living Warlock after fifteen years of war. The dragon's protected her ferociously apparently. Not even on Ryth's orders either, they just felt a connection, she was sort of a warm girl, welcoming."

He tilted his head thinking and said, "A lot like Gwen actually in personality."

That made Arthur smile a little.

"Anyway, she had a son, he wasn't a warlock but a dragon lord. If you thought about it in a strategic way, it's brilliant. You hid Warlock blood with the dragon lord's which were, back then, still needed but the catch was you never knew if you completely ruined it or if one day a Warlock would be born again and it could start all over, an entire race reborn."

Arthur was looking out across the land seeing something Merlin couldn't.

They were silent for a long time, Merlin's magic sending warmth to Arthur without his realizing.

They sat for what seemed like hours, Merlin thinking about how light his chest was now that it was all out in the open.

He was a Warlock, the first in two hundred years, heir to the throne of Albion and he was in love with it's crown prince.

But he was nervous at what Arthur was thinking. Merlin couldn't read him.

Finally Arthur spoke emotion making his voice rough, "Why are you with me?"

Merlin looked at him surprised. "What?"

Arthur stared back at him looking angry now, "Why are you with me?" He repeated sounding more firm. "You should be out having children, making Warlock soldiers to take down-"

"You're family." Merlin said cutting him off, his voice was sharp, commanding, and it made Arthur stop.

He looked away and clenched his jaw.

Merlin sighed and leaned back, "Did you ever wonder why if I could do that, my father would be perfectly fine that I was gay?"

Arthur tensed now confused and turned to look at Merlin. Merlin smiled both relieved and slightly sad. "It was when I was four. My first introduction to druids."

He chuckled feeling lighthearted now talking to Arthur about his most private memories. It felt again shockingly natural, something that was becoming more familiar every day. Arthur nodded remembering this conversation and now connecting the mark to his lineage.

"I met Mordred there and his mother, she was born a druid oddly, the first female since Aria and a druid to top it off. We think it has to do with her mother somehow. Anyway," Merlin continued, now tense, remembering, "The druid's had called my father and me together. There's a whole lot that your father can't touch, in protect forests, and now that the book is gone I bet a whole lot of them stayed in the forest. Their leader a man named Asher had a vision that a Warlock would be born and touched by the very Gods themselves. Well you can imagine how that would inspire people and cause a shit load of rumours. Every child that was a druid across the world, and some pregnant women too mind you, all got together on the night of a very marvellous meteor shower."

Arthur laughed remembering his own awe at such a night, it was the night Arthur's father had met Grace oddly enough. It's why he was allowed to stay up late and entertain a young and mischievous Morgana.

"Father didn't like it, he hated getting together in large groups, too easy to get captured or sold out. But he followed the druid way and knew not take me would be unimaginable, especially since most knew about his parentage. It was thought it would be me or Mordred. We were the best candidates here in Albion at least, and his mother had told him from birth it was him. He was powerful even at that young age, you see. Very, very noticeable. I think she was trying to live up to being a descendant of Aria and being lowered to a druid, she had to have a larger purpose. We all raised energy that night and said an ancient prayer the forests of Akidor and then it was..."

Merlin's voice had trailed off, not noticing Arthur taking in every detail as he was drawn into his memories.

Coming back, he looked at Arthur sadly and said slowly, "The power came down in a lightning bolt you know. Thunder so loud boomed that it made three druids permanently deaf, the others had ringing in their ears for the rest of the night and early morning. But I remember the pure magic, not wielded or even touched by anyone, just magic and it burned. It seared at my skin and I remember screaming but I wasn't really screaming because then my dad would have helped. I couldn't see anything, couldn't hear until I saw Avalon. I was there all of a sudden. No pain, nothing but bliss, I saw a giant white oak tree, it was beautiful, pure, blindly lit in light, and the light... it was soft and bright at the same time. Warm, the best cozy warm feeling you remember times ten. And then I heard the voice, not a man or woman, just a voice saying one word over and over, 'Emrys.'"

Merlin shook his head and said, "Then I was back, laying on the ground and I started coughing. The look on my father's face was frightening because he was scared and I've never seen my dad scared ever before or since. It was morning when I found out what happened, a witch was applying salve to my burn on my shoulder. The mark of Emrys, a blue dragon in a Celtic knot. I heard my father yelling, actually _yelling_ at all these powerful druids saying they wouldn't keep me and he'd kill them all then and there if they tried."

Merlin frowned and said, "He said that I wasn't their saviour, just his son and that honour could been damned before he'd let me die...again."

Arthur blinked and rose his brows, "You died?"

Merlin nodded smiling sadly, "Yup, for a total period of an hour and twenty minutes."

Jaw dropped, Arthur stared at him and Merlin chuckled and shook his head, "Only evidence of that ritual is my mark and apparently," He smiled ruefully at Arthur, "my fertility rate."

Arthur frowned and Merlin rolled his eyes, "Totally one hundred percent infertile. Can't have any children what's-so-ever."

Arthur nodded looking sad and said, "Well that sucks."

Merlin shrugged, "I found out when I was like fourteen I think. My dad even made me go to Avalon when he caught me in bed wit-"

At Arthur's glare, he smiled and said, "Well Avalon won't help either."

"So there you have it Arthur. Everything. I'm sorry I lied but you should know-"

"That you had to do it. And it was understandable." Arthur nodded and turned to him and said more seriously than anything before, "You can have it you know."

Merlin was confused and Arthur nodded, "You can have Albion."

Merlin was shaking his head when Arthur leaned in and kissed him. It was soft, gentle but thorough. "I love you."

It was breathed against Merlin's lips, now a little unsure but still present. Merlin knew for certain, two absolute truths in that moment. The first; without a doubt, Arthur was the love of his life and secondly; that he'd make an amazing king.

"I love you too."

That night they let all their emotions out. Arthur was still shocked, Merlin thought, his hands were now hesitant, now almost frightened, but it was still Arthur and when Merlin bit at his pelvis in just that spot Arthur went from frightened to clawing at his shoulders and back.

 _That's more like it_ , Merlin thought as he smiled and started licking down the prince's thigh.

Merlin spent the night for once on the opposite side, worshipping instead of being worshipped and it was more than wonderful.

He could spend the rest of his life worshipping Arthur if only the world would let him.


	17. It's a Declaration of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you all for your comments and for reading! This chapter has multiple pov's as it leads into more serious chapters! I hope you like it!

When Arthur woke up, he was smiling.

Merlin loved him.

He had heard it throughout the night, when he'd kissed all down his body, when Arthur moaned it was voiced in a rough deep tone. He'd heard those words silky smooth when Merlin was in control and bringing Arthur closer to the edge, teasingly, showing him the wolfish grin he loved, how his deep blue eyes would darken before turning molten-gold and when he said those words again they really cut through Arthur.

That, he knew would always without-fail, turn him on to the point where he needed Merlin inside him at that very moment and Merlin, _damn him,_ knew it.

When Merlin finally took him, it was choked out, the 'I love you's' were passionate, deep, and full of such need Arthur could do nothing but believe him.

For once, he was awake before Merlin. It was nice, even though he did occasionally get up before him, the Druid-Warlock-he corrected himself, always awoke right after. For once it looked like Merlin could sleep the whole morning away.

Arthur propped himself up on his elbow.

Merlin was stunning like this, like a dark Apollo. He even managed to pull of being graceful in his sleep. In the beginning, the way Merlin moved was what had attracted him, it wasn't like anyone he'd ever come into contact with. He moved like a dancer, no, like a panther.

Even when he wasn't on the hunt; a purposeful walk towards something important, he managed to entrance everyone around him, every movement was fluid. Hell, even when he was trashed and stumbling it looked sexy, bringing in thoughts of pushing him down and straddling him.

So he couldn't understand how Merlin could even care about him, never mind love him.

He was the descendant of the men who murdered Merlin's family.

Backstabbing liars.

His own father sought to end his kind, and here he laid in bed with, probably, the most powerful magical being in centuries. Most very likely, the most powerful man he'd ever meet in his lifetime.

And what was he doing?

Admiring his long eyelashes and the way his skin was almost too-smooth and how, now in the middle of winter, the slight tan from summer had faded and his skin could almost now be compared to marble, no, moonlight.

Merlin was moon light.

Arthur wasn't in anyway worthy of this prince. And it struck Arthur then, that Merlin was a prince.

It was frightening how relieved he was, he didn't want to be king. An Merlin had such a commanding presence, a commanding personality, that it wasn't even a stretch to see in ruling one day.

A small quirk of Merlin's lips made Arthur blush, Merlin always knew what Arthur was doing. To cover his embarrassment he ducked down and kissed Merlin chastely. Merlin made a small sound of pleasure right before Arthur pulled away.

Eyes flashing open, Merlin frowned, "Why'd you stop?" he asked his voice sleepy.

Arthur always had to catch his breath at the looks of want on Merlin's face.

Not only was it beautiful, it made Arthur feel so good as to be the one to deserve that look. Then, as always, Arthur got a hold of himself. Glancing at the clock he said, "We need to shower before class."

Merlin just rolled his eyes before grinning a grin that told Arthur what he planned to do in that shower.

Arthur groaned but couldn't stop the grin from forming when he turned away.

Class was boring as usual.

Sitting next to Leon and Kay made it easier. They all knew the material growing up in the industry, and really why could he at least just take the exams and be pushed up another year?

Being a prince had to have some advantages beside being the one held accountable in war time.

Leon leaned over and asked, "Did Merlin tell you what was wrong?"

Arthur glanced over and nodded trying not to get the professor's attention. "Yeah, we settled it. Everything is fine."

Kay frowned on his other side and asked, "What was wrong with Merlin?" Arthur rolled his eyes as he saw Kay's attention was fixed on the Christmas gift from Galahad, a nice golden band with ancient symbols he'd get Merlin to teach him. He figured, if he was going to be dating a warlock, he should know at least how to read and decipher some magical languages. It was fucking hard and Arthur squinted at the symbols angrily trying and failing to figure them out.

"He was all fidgety and got on my nerves. It was a family thing." He didn't know if or when Merlin wanted to share with his friends but he knew, he at least felt guilty.

When class let out Kay yawned widely and nodded towards a couple people. Leon nodded towards a couple of sad looking girls and Arthur smiled back to Leon. They tried not to laugh but Kay caught them anyway and glanced back at the girls.

He rolled his eyes, "Seriously, it wasn't as if I've ever been big on the dating scene anyway."

Leon chuckled out loud this time and said, "Don't you know by now any good looking man who is gay is a waste, like a tease to the entire female population."

Kay shook his head and said, "I'm not gay. It's just a Galahad thing. He's just like _there_ ," he gestured to a place vaguely right in front of him and continued, "And I don't know he's so... so, innocent almost. It's attractive. And he's more girly than guyish."

Everyone laughed at that. It was pretty true.

 "Speak of the devil." Arthur said as Galahad and Elaine came their way.

Galahad brightened and Arthur could see the appeal for Kay, Galahad was sweet and pretty, oddly it did nothing for him. Since he was teenager and actually looked at guys (never acting on it) he always knew he preferred more masculine men; men like Kay himself or Lancelot. And he did end up with someone so primal and powerful, if leaner than what he always pictured.

They talked only for a couple seconds only having a few minutes before their next class.

Arthur nodded at everyone then went right down another corridor.

Galahad was a good match for Kay. He, unlike the rest of the crowd knew Kay wouldn't have ever, he thought, gone out with another person. His last girlfriend had been in senior year in high school, a good four years ago. She had almost ruined their family reputation by not only cheating on Kay with a very important up and coming Senator from the States but also was a suspect in more than three high end robberies.

He was one of few people that knew Olivia had stolen from Kay's family as well. Although, because this happened, Kay's grandfather who had always hated his mother for some unknown reason had then started reuniting with Kay and his family, included his mother. Kay had serious trust issues and from what Merlin had assured him, Galahad was probably the most trustworthy out of al them.

Arthur headed into his history course, an elective that he chose because Gaius taught it and he was always truly interested in what his students had to say. And Arthur was never bored in his class either. He smiled at Gawain who was holding a chair for him.

Another thing that Arthur thought would never happen. This was completely Merlin's work's of art. Somehow, Merlin had made him and his cousin actual friends. It was strange and kind of wonderful, Gawain, now that he knew him, was a real good guy.

Gawain could be at times (he never before would have believed it) serious. He was completely serious over Freya.

Like Morgana and Leon, he always hummed 'here comes the bride' under his breath just to get him to shut up.

Gawain grinned and said teasingly, "You would not believe what Merlin taught Freya."

Arthur groaned, knowing the look on his cousin's face. He knew it was something sexual and something he did not in any way want to hear.

And knowing Merlin and what they did on special-hot-and-kinky- occasions, he _really_ didn't want to hear.

* * *

 

Morgana, meanwhile, was in the library on a very cozy couch, enjoying her free break even if it wasn't with Leon.

Basking in the sun, weak as it was, was a great way to spend the period before lunch. Even though term just started she had a paper due in a week that she had yet to work on. But she was good at doing work on a short time limit. It was her usual bad studying habit. Leave it for the last minute.

She laughed to herself quietly remembering Leon's face as she proclaimed to not touch another book at the start of Christmas break.

Although she was getting used to calling it Yule since all the magical people did.

Her eyes were heavy and itchy and she couldn't ignore the prickling sensation at the base of her neck. She did what Merlin had always told her to, she mediated.

At first, it had been the hardest thing she'd ever done but after a year of doing it everyday it seemed almost too easy.

She cleared her mind and concentrated on her breathing. It came quickly, that peaceful feeling, of calm and silence.

Then her magic surged, soft and sounding like a high pitched hum. Her body relaxed, her tiredness vanished from all her restless sleeping, within a few moments, a vision arose. Her visions had been under control for the most part over the past couple of months but within the last two weeks they came harshly, pounding the inside of her mind. This one was just like that full of blood, of swords and screams.

At first, it was hazy as if seeing it behind smoke.

As it cleared, she realized it was smoke, smoke from a dragon.

A dragon! She thought, before she couldn't anymore, the vision taking over.

It was a clash of thousands of people, the sounds itself was deafening, the smell of blood and death reached her on the wind.

And there!

There was Leon to her left, he looked different, he had a scar on his face and looked agonized, but before she run to him, she turned her head and saw Galahad, pale and dead looking, not there as he ran throughout the crowd. Kay was a close eyed, laying on the blood soaked ground; she couldn't tell if he was dead. And as she turned away, she heard a shout and saw Freya look shocked as she crumpled, the dagger still in her chest, she was already dead.

Gawain ran forward and she was about to sob but her vision changed.

In front of her was a throne made of white wood, it looked soft, delicately carved.

Flags were in the air and she tried to glimpse them but then the crowd around her cheered.

She was full of both sadness and delight.

It was a strange combination and it took over her reason as she tried to look for clues, instead she turned with the crowd to see Arthur whom would be king and the vision changed in front of her was a girl.

She was beautiful, it was the first thing Morgana noticed, the second was that she looked a little wild.

Not past five, she had a small delicate nose, vivid green eyes and chestnut hair that curled down to her waist. She'd be tall and willowy, she knew, and very delicate in features. The little girl smiled at her and Morgana was filled with such love it almost crippled her and it enhanced as she grabbed hold of her hand excited as she shouted, "Look mummy!"

She pointed upwards and Morgana felt awe as she saw dragons, not one or two but a good fifty.

All of different colours and sizes, their roars didn't frighten her but caused an excitement that was hard to control.

They flew over a larger town that was still recognizable as Camelot.

The blue flags waved under the beats of their wings.

Her eyes flew open and Morgana tried to catch her breath.

Sweat beaded against her forehead, she shakily got a wipe from her bag and ran it down her face. Slowly she caught her breath going over the visions.

She's have to tell Merlin and Arthur, they would all be in war.

She had visions over the last two weeks of war, had seen each of them. Sometimes they died and Morgana was left with fear and a horrible taste of bile in her throat. Other times she'd seen them in Camelot or Castle Pendragon all alive so she knew they were suggestive visions, of what could be.

And Freya couldn't die, or Leon, or Galahad, or Gwen or even herself.

They had to make it out alright.

They had too.

The bell rang signalling lunch and Morgana took just a few seconds before she was once again presentable.

 _They were all going to be alright_ , she told herself as she saw Freya smiling at her and went to join her.

* * *

 

Lancelot had spent the morning dutifully paying attention even when Percival snored next to him.

He rolled his eyes and when the man woke up, he threatened to not give him his notes. Wide-eyed, Percival said, "Totally uncool. Besides Arthur took this class last year so it's not like I wont get them."

Lancelot smiled, "Yes but, who the hell can decipher his handwriting?"

Percival gave him such a sad expression Lancelot couldn't help but first roll his eyes then predictably gave him his notebook.

Percival grinned and said ore seriously, "So what do you think about the whole collar business?"

They hadn't talked about it, none of their group had and Lancelot clenched his teeth, "I think it's gonna spell doom pretty nicely."

For the rest of the class they talked about the war, about Arthur being king.

"You know, a year ago, I would not have pegged him being a good king." Lancelot nodded in agreement. "Arthur's really changed and I think it has to do with Merlin honestly. They really listen to each other and Arthur listening was once a dream."

Percival nodded, saying, "Everything has to do with Merlin, doesn't it? It's like he's somehow all knowing in a strange way. He connects to everyone."

Lancelot thought about that, about Merlin teaching him magic, about knowing so much and the looks, the looks to everyone that held silent conversations, silent knowledge, _secrets_.

"He definitely knows more than what he tells."

Percivl and him didn't say anything more, it was simply the truth about their friend.

The class ended and they packed up. "How's Gwen?"

He glanced at Percival and smiled, "Lovely as usual."

Percival snorted but Lancelot continued, "My magic has grown so much since last year, I've really been concentrating on it. With the war looming," Lancelot stopped in the hallway leaning against the wall, letting the masses pass, though with Percival in front of him, they were already given a wide berth, the man was as big as a mountain. "With the war looming, I don't think we'll be able to choose sides. Not right away anyway. Perce, we're going to have to side with what we are."

Percival frowned thinking now and Lancelot shrugged, "I just want to be useful to Merlin, to druids and sorcerers and witches. I can't do much, but I can do more than other mages and I'm even teaching other mages. Just a couple, but even they are getting slightly stronger. It's not hurting too much anymore."

Percival nodded and said quietly, "Do you think we'll fight each other?"

Lancelot could tell by his tone he thought a lot about that and Lancelot reached out to put a hand on his shoulder, "I will never fight my friends. For anyone or any cause."

Percival smiled at that looking truly relieved and nodded in agreement. "Besides if we ever did," the mountain-man said with a smile, "Elaine would kick my ass from here to Thailand."

They both laughed and waved as they took different staircases.

Lancelot thought of the upcoming war and sighed, it was going to be bloody, _dirty_ , and for the first time he acknowledged to himself that they might not make it out all alive. He sighed heavily and shook his head, a light coming to him in the form of Gwen. 

He grinned and they quickly kissed. If they were late for classes, neither minded.

* * *

 

Freya was frowning, she wasn't feeling at all well and she knew it wasn't a hangover. She didn't even get them anymore, dating Gawain made sure of that.

She had a feeling that something was wrong but couldn't put her finger on it.

She woke up before the sun, laying next to Gawain and trying to snuggle back into him for peace. He had woken up as if sensing her mood. Sleepy, he turned to her and wrapped his arms, that were already holding her, tighter.

"What's wrong love? You're never up this early."

Freya smiled and caressed Gawain's cheek letting the familiar feeling of stubble slide against her hand. He nuzzled it but when he looked at her he was worried. She decided to just tell the truth, "I don't know. I just have this feeling of something being wrong. It's just an uneasy feeling."

Gawain perched up on an elbow and frowned down at her. "Is it to do with the executions taking place?"

Freya bit her lip, yes, it was a part of it for sure. She was scared beyond belief and she really wanted to be with her parents and she wanted Gawain to be safe. Instead of saying anything, she huddled into him, his hands gently running through her hair.

"Freya...you know I won't let anything happen to you right?"

Slowly she looked up into such a handsome face, honey eyes that were so expressive that she could always tell what he was feeling. And he made her laugh, after her sister died in high school she didn't think she'd be able to laugh again.

And here he was, perfect. Just for her.

 "I just need you always."

Gawain smiled and nodded, "Always." He replied before leaning down to kiss her.

She smiled right before the kiss deepened, her last thought was every woman should be kissed like this, and then, he was all hers and every other woman was missing out, rightfully so.

Her morning went by slowly, ticking away the time before lunch.

Lunch was her favourite, she loved it when the whole group was together, sometimes it was disastrous (mostly because of Percival or Gawain's idea's to lighten the mood) but most of the time it was great, all their personalities together were amazing, they always found a way to lighten each others days and even when one of them were seriously depressed, usually Morgana from her visions or Merlin from whatever he held so closely, the others were always there.

Freya needed that as she stepped into her Art class.

Gwen was there and she smiled. "You would not believe what Lancelot mentioned last night."

Gwen was excited and Freya found her feeling being pushed to the back of her mind.

She smiled back sitting down and gave her full attention to her friend. "Tell me."

Gwen grinned and started, "So we were talking about you know stupid what-if questions. I was bored, and he had to do homework, so no sex then," She rolled her eyes but was still smiling, "Anyway I asked, what If there wasn't a war. He stopped and was like, we'd still be the same. Date, marry, two kids and we'd probably live somewhere close to London since both our careers focus there."

Freya's jaw dropped and Gwen was nodding, "Actual words from his mouth and he said so casually too. He pictures us married and kids. Then I asked if he wanted kids and it was like he froze and realized what he said. Then the whole conversation turned into what we wanted with each other."

Freya shook her head thinking of her commitment to Gawain, she really couldn't picture him married but it pleased her to think of them that way.

But she knew he would freak if she mentioned it. He loved her, she knew, loved her more than anyone, even Merlin, but marriage was still down the road.

"And?" Freya prompted speaking quietly as the professor walked around the room.

They started drawing, five minutes later than everyone else.

"Well... he pictures us married but with everything happening for real, he said, he doesn't want to trap me, or force me."

They both made faces.

"Like Lance could force you into anything."

Gwen nodded in agreement and said, "I love him so much and truthfully if he asked me today I'd probably say yes." Gwen looked dream like, so blissful it was insane.

She wanted that but it was true, war was on the horizon and being a witch was dangerous and being a witch in a relationship to a Duke of a kingdom that hated magical people, she shivered thinking of Gawain and the thought that he could be punished because he loved her.

She knew Lancelot felt the same fear for Gwen and Morgana for Leon, even Galahad looked at Kay with a protective instinct.

Elaine was a scyer but she could actually say she was human which helped her.

Freya right then wanted to be anything but a witch at that moment.

She didn't want to be separated from Gawain.

"I think if we last another year, he'll propose. I hope he does, I know this sounds corny, but it's like he's my soul mate. This... this is a real thing and it's scary and amazing at the same time. Guinevere and Lancelot, perfect. I kind of feel like I'm cheating fate though by finding him so early and not going through the whole searching for him in your twenties."

Freya shook her head, "No, when you know, you just know. I get that."

They both grinned and for the rest of the class were silent.

Soul mates?

She thought of Gawain, of how he became such a permanent force in her life, of how she really couldn't picture him not in it. She loved him and she did want to be with him forever. But like Gwen said, it did seem childish, like promising to be best friends forever.

But on the other hand, it made her relationship with him more real.

Then it was there, a vision came upon her in a flash, him standing in a meadow somewhere and he was smiling and saying, "My wife."

Taking a deep breath, she blinked. Holy crap.

She wanted that. And it scared her how much.

When class let out, they said they'd see each other at lunch in an hour and took different turns.

She ran into Gawain too and grinned.

She hugged him there in the middle of the hall and went on her tip-toes to kiss him. He responded immediately.

Smiling they both parted and he shook his head to clear it and she laughed.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Freya shook her head and just looked at him, taking him in, his presence, the feeling of his body against hers.

Gawain did the same to her and his voice deepened as he said, "I love you Freya. Always."

It was then she realized what he was saying.

Always.

Forever.

From now until death.

This was his vow, they'd marry, one day she knew.

It just didn't have to be right now.

They were perfect as they were. Together.

"I love you too, so much." They kissed and Gawain hugged her tightly before he asked, "Are you feeling better?"

Freya stilled, no she wasn't. The feeling was still there, she knew something bad was coming but she felt everything was okay with her parents and Gawain.

It would one day be okay and that made it all the difference.

She knew it to be true.

Her next class went by in a rush and she saw Morgana in the halls and waved her over.

Morgana like her seemed anxious and they linked arms as they walked to the cafeteria.

* * *

 

When lunch finally let out Merlin sighed.

It had been terribly slow and he had a bad feeling he couldn't push away.

It was like he knew what was happening, or at least his magic did and it was blocked from him.

Even making love to Arthur that morning hadn't settled him and it usually did.

He frowned as he entered the cafeteria and found his group. Today's meal for him was just a spinach salad. He couldn't eat too much right then. He was quickly joined by the group, everyone but Arthur who he knew needed to stay late to speak to a professor.

Everyone started chatting and Merlin zoned out only to brought back by magic lashing him unexpectedly.

Wincing, he frowned as he asked absently, "Have any of you felt a little off?"

Freya froze and Morgana looked to him. Lancelot and Elaine shook their heads.

Galahad was the first to speak, "Sort of anxious and feeling something bad is going down and you should be aware but aren't?"

Merlin nodded. _Yes. Exactly like that_ , Merlin thought as the tellies turned on in the cafeteria.

Everyone stopped talking and looked up at the perfectly positioned tellies.

One was straight on from Merlin's position at their table, he glanced at the door as he saw Arthur frown.

The telly usually only showed news or weather but in bold font told everyone watching that this was an emergency broadcast.

It would be aired all over Albion he knew.

Suddenly, there was Uther and everyone shut up to listen to the King.

 _He looks so pristine_ , Merlin thought as he started talking.

"Today is a day of which we will forever remember. As all of you are aware of the dangers of magic and those who chose to wield such deadly forces are rampant in our beloved country. It has been found out that many traitors to the crown and what it symbolizes, have risen up against our teachings which are to secure our country, fellow men and our own childrens safety from those who would do nothing more than terrorize and destroy what we have come to cherish."

There were many cheers here, he was giving the speech at Castle Pendragon in public.

It took awhile for it to die down and their group looked at one another, worry and fear sketched on everyone's face.

Merlin was the only one stoic not showing anything and the group followed his example straightening up.

"Today is a day we take action for crimes that can no longer be ignored. Crimes that have threatened the very way of life we live. Today we make a stand that this country must never bow down to those who will do nothing but cause war, bloodshed and chaos."

Gawain snorted as he hissed, "Hypocrite." It floated across the cafeteria and everyone heard, many of them tensing though out of shock or anger it couldn't be defined.

Uther stepped back allowed the camera to span the courtyard and then everyone hissed.

There in the middle of the delicately white of fresh snowfall was a gallows.

"He can't be serious." Gwen said loudly her eyes wide and her hand squeezing Lance's arm.

"Today is a trial of the greatest importance. Twenty-three years ago, I was betrayed by my own guard and inside my castle grew an assassin that worked against me."

Here there were gasps both on camera and here in the room.

Merlin's heart raced and he tried to get in contact with his father.

"He escaped to work with rebels and worked against the Crown, wishing to be king himself."

Two people were shown walking down to the gallows, both had black cloths covering their heads. They stepped up, one stumbled.

Merlin began to panic, his father wasn't answering and he was ready to use magic to transport him to Ealdor, it was a definite no-no since druids couldn't do it but he was truly getting scared. Shaking, he tried to keep himself in his seat, Balinor was powerful and had Kilgharrah, he wouldn't get caught, he assured himself.

"This is a day in which Albion triumphs over the evils of such barbarity."

No one moved, not an inch, as the masks were whisked off.

Merlin let out a sound of a wounded animal.

He stood not knowing when he did.

He was no longer stoic instead pure pain and horror filled his face.

Then he heard him, right before he was going to blast Uther to hell.

_Don't. Don't you dare. He can't die like that, not yet._

His father continued, looking more tired and sworn and bloody than he'd ever seen him.

He couldn't believe he could still communicate with that collar on and at this distance. His father was so incredible.

It looked like it took all his energy.

His eyes were closed and the look of utter despair on his face.

He knew it wasn't because he was going to die. Balinor was stronger than that.

It was the one beside him, the one with a collar that didn't affect her.

His mother.

Merlin's _human_ mother. She was crying silently.

Merlin spoke whispering, not knowing he was, his head shaking, his body trembling with power ready to be used, "Not her. She's human."

His voice broke and he didn't notice the horror on people's faces, even the humans.

He didn't notice Gwen who was closest trying to comfort him.

He didn't even notice Arthur who was white-faced and trying to get through the still crowd towards him.

All throughout those last moment's, his father kept saying _don't_ and _not yet_. Then he said, _I love you my son. Your mother loves you. We are so proud of you and nothing you can do will change that fact. I love you. Be safe, keep yourself alive_.

Uther spoke then, "Any last words?" His voice was condensing and Merlin's eyes turned golden, hate filled and he knew unlike the man he had killed, killing Uther wouldn't be the same. He would feel no guilt.

His mother let out a heart breaking sob and his dad's head popped up at the sound, he moved as if to comfort her and then stopped, remembering he was tied up, a rope around his neck. He looked at Uther then and everyone once again stilled feeling the power, the presence, the General that was his father.

His eyes once unfocused and heavy now snapped open, hard, aware, fierce and he could tell from Arthur's slight movements that were so alike his father's, Uther was nervous at that stare.

Merlin smiled shakily staring at his family, his support, his everything in that moment, _that_ was his father, never once surrendering, not even in death.

Balinor smiled, really smiled, grinned savagely and the whole crowd went silent as Balinor used every last energy to shout, yell, roar as loud as a dragon, with all of his dragon voice that Merlin knew was ten time deeper than his regular one.

He shouted so loud it was heard blocks away, his eyes golden, the power behind his voice backed by thousands of years of ancient dragons, more powerful than any other race besides that of Warlocks.

"When he rises, you better run, cowering Pendragon! When he rises, all shall bow at his feet! Emrys lives!"

Then hurriedly as everyone else was struck by shock, even Uther, as Balinor laughed manically and Hunith even managed a small sad smiled, her last, the executioners pulled the bags down and released them.

It was instant, Merlin felt it, his magic tore at him, and where his parents had been connected to him through his magic, a huge bleeding gaping hole now merged wide and enclosed around him.

He was in more pain than anything else and he screamed.

Lost in the pain, in his magic, he didn't notice everyone hitting the floor holding on to their ears, glass shattered, windows shattered into dust.

His parents were gone. Forever. Disappeared.

Then it hit him, they weren't gone, they were dead.

Dead.

He screamed more, unending, letting the world feel his pain, letting Uther know his time was numbered and he knew he needed to run.

Needed to leave.

Now.

His father had said not yet, but Merlin didn't care, his inaction had killed them, he made a move.

A costly move and stopped screaming.

Tears were flowing down his face as he stood now in complete shock. He needed his father's advice, he needed to know what to do next.

And his mother...his mother who had been completely innocent, so loving, so caring, so afraid for him.

He sobbed falling.

He thought he heard yelling but it was so far away.

When he opened his eyes, after what felt like centuries, he looked up into golden eyes that were like his still crying.

Kilgharrah and Aithusa surrounded him offering comfort, offering support and Merlin was furious but Aithusa knew what he was about to say.

"Balinor ordered us here, we couldn't do anything. We tried to save Hunith, he told us to save her." He felt her voice break and knew they were scared and scarred, from not going through the order, from the loss of their master, their friend.

Merlin sobbed and sobbed, feeling like it would never end.

No one could comfort him here in Avalon.

Not the soft, sweet smelling grass, or the giant caring white oak, not the Fae who told him that they stole his parents bodies and that their spirits had gained entry to Avalon. Not even the Fae who stayed and cried with him.

At this point he doubted Arthur would be welcome and that made him cry harder.

Merlin felt completely alone surrounded by mourners who had both loved and respected his parents for giving birth to him, for raising him, for being both friends and teachers of the Old Religion which was becoming more less known amongst the human world.

Finally, Merlin let himself drown in the abyss of darkness that surrounded him.

Warmth surrounded him, he knew Kilgharrah and Aithusa would never leave him now.

He was not only the last Warlock, he was the last Dragon Lord until Mordred had children.

And even then they might be druid. Merlin cried more, even more alone than ever.

Then he felt nothing, saw nothing and was if not at peace, numb, and it was enough.

* * *

 

Arthur cried, he cried until he had no tears left and then surprised himself by crying more.

Wrapped up in Merlin's bed, in _their_ bed he couldn't help holding the pillow to himself.

Dead.

Merlin's parents were dead.

Hunith and her lovely smile and kind eyes. Human. She had been completely human.

And Balinor whom he had respected, whom had touched that precious little dragon with such gentle fingers. He he loved Merlin more than anything.

And now Merlin was alone, gone, disappeared to where he could only guess but he thought of Avalon and it seemed a good option, somewhere safe.

Arthur hated himself, loathed himself, he wanted to tear at his skin, claw at his blood. Change it, change everything that made him a son of that man. Everything that made him a Pendragon.

He didn't even blame Merlin for hating him, he knew Merlin would, who could be lovers with the son of the man who killed your family? It was horrendous.

And Arthur sobbed at that, he had lost the only good thing in his life. Merlin.

Merlin who could be frightening, Merlin who could be funny, and witty and bloody stupid. And warm, safe, all that Arthur needed whenever he needed him.

He cried wanting to hold him, wanting to be that and knowing he couldn't that he wouldn't be welcome.

Merlin, his Merlin, who knew about war and now would see it on top of this horror.

And his father knew about Emrys.

The door opened silently and he didn't have the energy or the time to compose himself.

He was bone tired, empty and wasn't at all fit for anyone to see him except Merlin.

He squeezed his eyes shut as a small hand touched his shoulder.

When he opened his eyes he had to wipe them to see clearly and he saw his friends.

Silently, Freya moved the unused bed to theirs with her magic and everyone climbed up and laid down, holding each other they cried.

They cried for Merlin, they cried for each other, themselves, their families who lives were uncertain.

They cried for the future and for the next who would die, the blood and the fear, they cried for everything that was and wouldn't be again.

They cried for war and the horrors it would bring to each of them.

Arthur couldn't stop from curling next to his sister, his old comfort.

Everyone was leaning or laying on each other. Wanting to touch, friends or lovers it didn't matter, they were all precious and worthy of life, they had been all in his together, would always be connected.

The fire was lit by Morgana and no one had the feeling of rejoicing in the magic, they still lay still.

Morgana was the one to speak long into the night, her voice quiet and soft, but hesitant and broken so unlike her own, "You love him, don't you?"

Arthur still held on to Merlin's pillow, his scent in his nose, he felt some eyes on him, others were too numb to move.

Arthur could only gasp and teared up again as he nodded.

Everyone held on tighter, a promise to be there, a promise they weren't sure they'd be able to keep but it was worth saying, worth believing, it was all they had to believe in any more.

No one could comfort him.

Just as no one would ever be able to comfort Merlin in this loss.

And it was devastating.


	18. The Making of Kings Begins With Rage, Grief and War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! I had no intention of not updating for such a long time!!!! My computer crashed and I had to buy a new one. It was a crazy couple of weeks but now I'll be able to write again. I really want to update my other fic's as well and have picked up two more stories as well. I am so, so very sorry.

Merlin shuddered softy as a breeze drifted over him.

He blinked and finally, _finally_ sat up.

A welcoming numbness had taken over and he no longer had tears to cry. His mouth was rough from thirst and he was handed a wooden goblet, he choked out a mumble of thanks and hurriedly gulped down the cool liquid.

It was glorious, it immediately calmed him, gave him a hint of something he needed but couldn't name, a comfort of sorts. It felt like strength, a knowledge that he would see his parents again, and almost a bit of happiness, if it was possible.

Merlin looked up and his eyes widened.

The woman looked down at him smiling, her brightness blotting out everything else. It was hard to see her features through her light but Merlin knew her well, the Guardian of Avalon, the true power of Avalon on this side. She was the one who blessed him, the one who made him his kin's leader. She was magic, just as he was.

"Why?" Merlin asked softly, and then he didn't know what he was asking. Why was it him? Why did his parents have to die? Why was Arthur, pure, loyal, wonderful Arthur a Pendragon? Why Arthur? Why was this war happening?

_Why? Why? Why?_

She sat down almost too graceful, certainly inhuman. Her hair was white, her face porcelain, only her eyes offered colour, a deep purple.

"Emrys, you have a very difficult path ahead of you," Her voice was power and music, song-like but commanding, loud and soft at the same time. He tried not to cringe as it boomed inside his head.

"You must understand young Warlock that this is meant to be. All is fate, all is Avalon and you must trust yourself in these dark times. You are the only choice I had, not only because you are the only one powerful enough but you are the only one strong enough to bare this burden of kingship. And it is a heavy one to bare, not so much on the brow but on the heart."

They were silent for awhile when Merlin asked, "Why Arthur?"

Merlin felt so many emotions at that name, at his Arthur. He didn't know what to feel anymore. He loved him, he still trusted him, he wanted to protect him. But Uther, Arthur's father had killed his family.

What did that make Merlin?

A son being in love with the son of the man who murdered his family?

His mother's tears, his father's defiance flashed in his mind, along with the ropes around their necks.

How long had it been? It felt like years.

Arthur too flashed in his mind, sleeping, cuddled up to him, innocent in a game of power too large for the world, his pawn of a prince.

Alina looked out into her realm, full of immortal trees, grasses and bright blue rivers and water falls.

"Arthur," She breathed his name into the air and Merlin knew, that she understood what he was asking.

"Arthur was also meant to be. He was born of Avalon magic, born of Avalon itself."

Merlin knew from what Hunith had put her in her letter that Alina had been the one to give her a child. She was the only one powerful enough to do so and not cause someone to die in return.

It was what had Merlin's magic in a tangle.

Merlin's magic sought Warlock's naturally and now latched on to the closest thing, Arthur, who had blood from Avalon even though he was completely human.

They sat again in silence.

The pain had somehow loosened in his time here. He had cried, raged, curled up and wished to die with them. He had been numb, wretched with emotion too powerful to even describe, and now he strangely felt Avalon, felt fate and even though there was still pain and he knew would always be there somewhere inside, he also knew it was his path to bare.

His parents were here, in Avalon, in him, and he would do everything in his power to live up to their hopes.

He loved them more than anything but in this moment he felt like he could go on without them. It would be painful, it would be devastating and he would think of them every day.

His sighed heavily letting everything out in that breath.

And he felt for the first time in months a sort of calmness come over him. A small part of what he had only known when he was around Arthur; peace.

Slowly, he stood and Alina smiled slightly with both happiness and sadness. Her parting was to hand him a white shell. Merlin looked at it and his eyes widened, in the surface he could clearly see his parents as they were on Christmas break laughing in the woods, Balinor's arm around Hunith. Both looked full of joy and softness, he looked up and Alina's eyes were full of emotion as she gave a soft kiss to his forehead, his eyes drifted close.

Feeling warmth flood through him, he opened his eyes.

* * *

 

Arthur laid on his bed feeling nothing but agony, still clutching the blasted pillow. As the sky slowly lightened he grew furious.

What the hell was he doing moping in bed? So what if Merlin never spoke to him, Arthur had to prove to Merlin he wasn't his father and he sure as hell couldn't do that crying his eyes out. He had to stop his father, he had to rise up as Arthur, who he was and who he knew he could be.

He was such an idiot that he spent the entire night laying with his friends while his father planned out attacks.

He bolted up. Merlin's parents had been dead less than twenty-four hours and he knew from lessons that a move that strong needed secondary support to capture any rebellions that would take place as the result of such an action.

Arthur furiously threw the pillow across the room while he yelled, "Idiot!"

Suddenly, there was Merlin.

Arthur blinked and Merlin frowned.

It was a few seconds before anyone spoke and it was Merlin who went first. Arthur's heart was simultaneously clenching and racing as Merlin asked, "Was that my pillow?"

Arthur broke out in a harsh laugh that ended in a choked sob.

Looking at Merlin it was as if he aged five years, even his hair seemed longer but it was his eyes that spelled Arthur. They looked wiser, more solemn. Merlin moved with his usual grace and sat down on the bed, Arthur was speechless, he thought Merlin wouldn't come back or if he did would just ignore him at best.

So when Merlin spoke again he shocked Arthur to the core. "I've missed you." It was quiet and Arthur at first thought he was imagining it and then he really felt like a weak little girl as his eyes welled up and he felt like crying all over again.

The only thing he could do was say, "I sorry Merlin. I'm so, so sorry. Please...I just..."

Arthur looked down, he wanted to turn but he was curled up by the headboard and couldn't move to where Merlin wouldn't see him. Merlin always saw through him anyway, always had. Merlin lifted his chin gently but firmly not letting him escape and when Arthur's vision cleared he saw Merlin was smiling softly as if he was just remembering how to. Slowly, ever so slowly he crawled up and Arthur leaned back not knowing what to expect but Merlin _always_ surprised him and gently the Warlock leaned down so that his head rested on Arthur's chest.

Arthur held him tightly, scared if he let go Merlin would disappear and since he just teleported in the room it was a very real possibility.

It was a couple minutes of calm silence where Arthur tried to give as much strength to Merlin as possible, he stroked his long black hair softly the way he knew Merlin liked. Then Merlin said, "It's not you Arthur. You're innocent in this."

Arthur took a deep breath at those words, he felt no comfort in them, he was a Pendragon and he knew that name would stay with him for the rest of his life but he did find gratitude in the knowledge that Merlin didn't blame him.

Merlin rose and Arthur couldn't name what he saw in Merlin's eyes but he knew mixed in was the love that he thought he had lost forever. Then Merlin kissed him, it was different even from yesterday, not bad, not at all, but different. Full of strength and gentleness at the same time, it was Merlin who was someone new from yesterday, changed with now enduring such pain.

"I love you." Arthur said whispering it as if it were a prayer.

Merlin didn't say anything but answered with another kiss. It was only a moment later that the door barged open and in walked their friends.

All of them but Gawain stood frozen. Arthur's first instinct was to push Merlin off but then as his face flushed he gripped Merlin's arm. Slowly they straightened out. Gawain flopped on the bed, laid on his side, supported his head with a hand, and said, "First the most pressing issue, how long have you been keeping this from me?" At that everyone both tensed and wanted to laugh.

Arthur was one who tensed, the man had no tact! But as his intention it made Merlin laugh roughly, shortly and shrugged, "'Bout half a year. He's better than you."

Both Gawain and Arthur gasped out, "Merlin!"

Gawain eyed Arthur and said surprised, "Never pegged him for being great in the sack. Too proper."

Merlin smiled again this time looking straight on to Arthur's warning glare as he got out, "Crumples quick after a quick- ouf,"

Merlin rubbed his arm where Arthur had punched him.

"Careful darling I bruise easily."

Arthur grew even more red and shook his head then took a deep breath and said, "No magical being has been able to leave, Elaine found out the boundary is spelled. Uther's coming probably right now. We need a plan."

Everyone had sat down on the still adjoined beds, Morgana nodded, "Yes, I saw it. Mordred is gathering the druids closest to him." Merlin clasped his hands together and put them under his chin thinking. Arthur could see the gears working madly.

Merlin nodded as if to assure himself and said, "The first year is going to be chaos. Humans have planned for magical warfare." He glanced at Arthur and Arthur nodded, it had been protocol since the battle in 1962.

"Well the magical beings themselves have little training in anything, they would learn quickly though in a good environment."

Glancing at Morgana and Freya he continued, "You two are going to help train others." Both girls eyes widened and Freya shook her head but Merlin cut her off, "No, you two have grown and you know all about the true histories I've been teaching you, spells, workings of nature, the essence of life forces, charts, stars, spell-craft. I can't spend all my time teaching the entire world."

Morgana spoke determinedly, "Yes of course we will do it Merlin. But will they let me?"

Arthur stared at her and frowned realizing stupidly; Morgana was also a Pendragon.

"Of course Morgana you're a witch." She smiled at his blunt tone and then Merlin straightened and Arthur knew from that motion he wasn't going to like what he said. "Leon, Kay, Percival and Gawain, I need you to protect Arthur at all times. He is the future of Albion and needs to be alive at the end of this massacre."

Everyone now was motionless at the tone of Merlin's voice, it was slow, impressing the importance of that order and Arthur was already coming up with arguments. He could protect himself, besides Merlin could protect him better than anyone and he wasn't the future of Albion, Arthur was looking at it, at him. Then Arthur looked to Lancelot who was frowning at him.

"Lancelot." Everyone turned to Arthur, at his horrified voice. Merlin didn't look at him as he turned to his lover and said, "Lancelot is the best fighter here Merlin. We all know that, besides myself." Merlin's lip came up at the last part, Arthur even in desperate times would never be second.

"Why wouldn't Lancelot be there to be my protector?" Arthur knew where this was going as did Lancelot but he needed to hear it, for it to be real.

Merlin turned finally and looked at him straight in the eye, sadly and truthfully saying, "Lancelot no matter how weak some may consider him, is a mage. He will automatically be allied to those with magic. From today forward we are separate Arthur. As much as I would take you all with me it will bring too much chaos with it and will undermine my leadership."

Gawain nodded, "Kay and I are Lords but only because of the Pendragon family."

Kay looked around and said, "What about Elaine?"

Percival immediately drew her into his lap in one solid movement and in a voice unlike his own said harshly, "She's stays with me." A few laughed and some smiled, everyone felt sad. Looking at Merlin the couple looked worried. Everyone would be separated and Merlin cocked his head. Arthur felt a familiar warmth and knew he was doing something magical, then Merlin nodded and said, "Be very careful, be very, _very_ careful." His words were a warming. It wasn't safe to be with each other, to be in love with those they all loved. And it could mean their very deaths.

They spent a few minutes just clutching each other and Arthur felt such a strong bond between him and these people. He knew if peace ever came he wanted these people to experience it beside him and vice versa. He loved each one of them.

A few minutes they spent planning. Merlin laid out what he would do and what Arthur should do, basically staying out of the way which they both knew wouldn't happen. Then everyone was getting up, the magical friends ran to their rooms to pack, lovers following closely.

Arthur watched as Merlin grabbed a black bag he never touched then zipped it open showing it had already been prepared, on the bed appeared two books, Merlin's spell book that they had both gone through and his family tree that Arthur hadn't had time to explore.

Packing for them was over in two seconds.

Merlin was in front of him then and leaned down to kiss him. When they broke apart they were breathing fast and Arthur was clutching Merlin a little too forcefully but Merlin didn't complain.

"We're still dating," Merlin said seriously, "So no princess, alliances in marriage or anything." Arthur was going to laugh when he realized Merlin was completely serious, Arthur nodded. Then a strange thought must have occurred to him because he said, "But if it's to save your life. If it's necessary in some way, you should know I'll be insane with jealousy but I will forgive you no matter what."

Arthur frowned and kept silent knowing he would never have another lover if it wasn't Merlin, not baring the thought of something actually happening to _Merlin_ , nothing could touch his Warlock. This was it for him and it was frightening with the knowledge that he may lose him any day from now on.

"Well you're a fabulous, amazingly-powerful Warlock so you either stop the person trying to rape you or just...you know, tell them you'll curse them into oblivion." Merlin shook his head with a smile but they said softly, "I'm not all-powerful Arthur."

He nodded, "I know Merlin. But this is an order," Merlin stilled both knowing the effect of this, "tell me you'll always love me. No matter what happens." It was meant to come out strong but instead it sounded pathetically desperate.

But the response in Merlin made Arthur fill up with love, Merlin practically melted for the first time today, in Arthur's embrace and he nodded fiercely, "I promise Arthur, to always love you no matter what, in any future, for the rest of my life.

Before they kissed again Arthur stopped him, looking surprised Merlin stared as Arthur said slowly, so that it penetrated Merlin's thick skull, "No matter what you have to do Merlin know that this is war and it isn't pretty or nice or fair. No matter what you do, I love you, I trust you and I believe you will make the right choice at the time. And I know I can never bring them back but if I could I'd give up everything for you to have your family back."

Merlin's eyes filled up and Arthur swallowed hard.

They didn't kiss again just held each other as if it were that last time, he tried hard to not think that it actually was, and it was perfect, especially when Merlin was able to mutter out a powerful, "You're my family, Arthur."

They walked down the corridor as a group, the last time that they could all be together. Gwen and Galahad couldn't stop crying, others saw them and by the time they reached the second floor they were joined by all the magical beings in Camelot. Everyone drew together in the courtyard as if compelled and just as they stopped Uther entered the upper gates with cars following behind him.

Arthur stayed as close to Merlin as possible, he could feel the comforting warmth coming off him and he wished, pleaded that this wouldn't be it, that they would have a lifetime together. He prayed then, silently, pleading to Avalon to keep his Merlin, his first and last love save from the war, from darkness and most of all himself.

Merlin straightened as his cousin appeared by his left side.

Mordred glared at Arthur and then smirked. Arthur reached out unnoticed and managed to squeezed Merlin's hand tightly before he quickly let go, Merlin took strength and comfort form it.

Uther emerged from the first car, his guards and druids quickly following him.

Opening up an old fashioned scroll he proclaimed, "All magical beings of Camelot must sentence themselves to evaluation of their magic and innocence in the recent attacks on humans at Pendragon Castle. Proven innocent you may return to Camelot for the rest of your studies. Proven guilty you will be held accountable for your actions against those who are ever so vulnerable to your corruption and power."

The king looked up with a grim expression and nodded.

The druids started chanting quietly and the guards started moving forward.

Merlin walked forward surprising people and then Mordred followed him until on the steps only the humans remained looking down at the scene, Arthur in front.

Standing in front of the guards his eyes glowed golden as an older guard reached for Morgana. A gilt on something caught his eye and before anyone knew what happened the guard went flying back. He could feel the crowd grow fearful and scared but he could also feel them grow tired, the chant from the druids was a restriction spell, everyone here would be harmless, even Mordred, if they did it properly.

Uther shouted, "Anyone who uses magic against my household is betraying their loyalty to the crown, it is treason and will be punishable by death!"

Finally Merlin shook his head to the guard standing in front of him, about the same age as Merlin, the boy looked scared and nervous. Then without moving every guard went flying back.

The druids were wide eyed and they stared at Merlin.

Castle druids were powerful, taught well and educated, they thought themselves the best of the magics, safe in Uther's command. It was why they were loyal to him.

"Loyalty to the crown?" Merlin asked as if he were asking the time. Uther's eyes narrowed in hate, recognizing him.

"Uther you expect us to have loyalty to a crown of which was only stolen through treason and murder. Now I don't know about you but I for one would have a little trouble bowing down to a ruthless warlord. A man who prefers war to peace, fear to serenity, power and gold to a country in harmony. The crown has a prince who is more worthy than you ever were."

Uther's eyes widened and his face white then red as he said, "How dare you speak out against your king! How dare you speak of such lies!"

Merlin laughed and everyone shuffled on their feet feeling nothing but shock at his boldness.

"Lies...no Uther. How can it be a lie when Emrys stands before you?"

Walking forward he broke the druids spells as easily as breathing, the guards were held in a binding spell unable to get up, Uther was held in place and he shouted, "Let me do demon! Guards seize him!"

The druids moved forward so Merlin stopped just a few feet from Uther and said, "You have started this, you have chosen what path you will take and now you have forced us to take action. War is here Uther, because of you. History shall be recorded that in the rule of Uther Pendragon he sought nothing but destruction, a man to revile the worst of the Old Kings. I declare war on you Uther Pendragon, on every man and woman who wish to eradicate my Kin, who hate us so much there is no understanding or kindness in their souls. I, Merlin Emrys declare war as son of Balinor and Hunith, as the true heir to throne of Albion."

Just as he said that out of the sky came a thundering roar, some people screamed, others gasped and Merlin watch Uther go as white as a ghost as Kilgharrah roared and breathed fire, his decent fast and full of fury.

He landed beside Merlin in no man's land, looking down at Uther his voice boomed, deep with grief and rage, "You have crafted something far too large to comprehend False King of Albion, the fates are against you, you will lose this war. You will die."

Kilgharrah could hardly keep rein over himself looking at the man who murdered his master and friend, his kin. People were shocked that he could talk, a few people muttered to themselves without taking their eyes off him and Merlin took his place on Kilgharrah's neck.

He summoned a spell and adapted it in order to hold everyone, "Sil nag benc ra vilmingra."

It was simple and powerful and in a blue flash all of the magical people had disappeared.

Everyone gasped or screamed.

He could feel his friends despair, could feel Arthur try to break out of Leon's hold to get to him.

"You shouldn't have let your power and pride corrupt you Uther. Now you must pay that toll. And be prepared, I'm ready to collect."

With a swish and a jump of Merlin's stomach, Kilgharrah was up in the air riding out to Akidor and it's protective qualities.

The last he heard was Arthur yelling his name with all the emotions of a man losing his best friend and lover before the wind and screams drowned him out.


	19. Here Hope Comes To Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it has been a ridiculously long time since I posted. So sorry, but I lost internet for a long while and then just focused on my personal writings and not fanfiction. So, still very sorry. I hope you guys like this one!   
> Thank you for all your wonderful comments!!!!!!!!!!  
> Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!

Three years later...

Merlin sighed and sat down heavily on a wooden log. He felt utterly drained and tired.

These past few years had taken a very large toll on him and he knew his friends were beginning to notice.

He leaned back against a tree and tried to calm his racing thoughts. Thinking over all what they've come through, he smiled, thanking the Old Gods for their help, the magical races have truly come a long way from that day so long ago.

The first year had dealt almost entirely on teaching and learning. Most of the magical didn't have a clue how to use their powers or knew how to fight.

A few months after war a group of druids had held a circle connecting with others all around the world and together they had stopped technology completely.

Cities were abandoned, families torn apart in the chaos. One nuclear plant had erupted scarring the land in radiation, people found themselves worlds apart from their loved ones, planes fell from the sky.

The land itself became wild again with the help of so much unleashed magic, animals no longer held in check were able to move freely across car-less highways and streets. People never expected, never dreamed war would actually be upon them to this severity.

He felt most sorry for the people who had been in hospitals, families that were left to deal with machines being working one second and gone the next. Doctors abandoned their patients, teachers their students. All people could think of was their own family, their life, not needing the stress of taking care of someone else.

Though that wasn't always the case.

The second year had seen him travel for more than half the year.

He was the only was strong enough to disappear and appear at will. He spoke to people all over the globe.

Druids, witches, sorcerer, shamans, fey, all in need of his council, his strength, his knowledge of spells. He gave it and along side his kin, had fought in seventeen different countries. He brought people together, healed as many wounds as he could and tried his best to stay in command of his own force.

Mordred had many followers and every day he challenged Merlin's advice, his tactics, his every word. It set his teeth on edge.

It was that year also that people began to flee to Albion, the oldest of countries to have magic, the land was strong and ancient so everyone knew the outcome here would determine the war.

His best recruits were from France, a couple who had escaped the dungeons; Isolt and Tristan both sorcerers, both excellent trackers and trappers. They had grown close to Freya and Morgana and through them to Merlin.

This year was proving a trial.

A hard winter had hit them, earlier than usual, that combined with a heavy ice-rain spring, with cold winds that wouldn't take any planting had taken moral out of many people. He refused to help with it, a natural process had to complete it's cycle, magic would only cause more consequences.

He shook his head trying not to see blood and death. It was everywhere now. The world itself had seen a loss of millions of people in two sort years.

The screams and smell and pain were familiar, now just another part of living. He had killed more people than he wished to remember, they could keep no prisoners so those captured were given to Merlin to interrogate. But that was a polite way of saying tortured.

He wondered if his parents had foreseen this when they said they'd be proud no matter what. He wondered then if Arthur meant this too.

Because if he were honest, seeing grown men and women so full of pain and fear all told him that; yes, Uther had been right about one thing, he was a demon to do this to people.

Sighing again, he tried to shake off his depression and tried to find some form of peace.

Arthur came into his mind and he frowned. It had been two years since he'd seen the prince. They had communicated by accident in a dream, it had been blissful and peaceful and each told the other what was happening. Mostly, that there was an iron hold that Uther had put over his new home of Camelot. Humans were well prepared now for war, any magics that were caught were collared within seconds.

Uther had proven himself not to be knocked over as easily as Merlin had hoped.

But then he had spent one night with Arthur, with their arms around each other and Merlin felt as if everything was going to work.

Arthur spoke of peace and a time when no one would die and for once Merlin felt like he could believe that. Arthur was his hope, his light guiding him home.

He turned his head sensing Freya coming up to him.

She was quiet now, experienced in tracking and guerrilla warfare, no human could hear her coming up behind them. He felt guilt and sadness when he thought of the lives Freya had been forced to take, one of them as young as fourteen.

She sat down gracefully beside him, silent.

After a few moments, Merlin turned to her, Freya was only twenty-four but her eyes made her look older, full of sadness and loneliness, of memories she wished to forget. Her voice was quiet as she said, “We have a Knight.”

Merlin just stared at first and slowly he nodded.

She reached for his hand and held it for a few seconds then they both got up and made their way back to camp.

The forest of Akidor was a beautiful sight, always welcoming and safe for Merlin, his birthplace. But as he walked through the ancient looming trees he felt none of its magic instead he just felt dread.

Knights, Uther's men had been labelled such figures since Mordred had sneered it at a captive, they were the embodiment of corruption, betrayal and destruction. Everything Knights were not.

Merlin soon walked into camp ignoring the new members who stared and everyone else who bowed as he passed.

Morgana met him in the back of the largest building. It was made of stone, grass and wood, like the others it was put together by magic.

It held five rooms.

The first was open to everyone, positioned on the right side; a library whose books had been stolen or given from all around the world. It was the most modern room, with rows upon rows of shelves. The second was to left of the entrance way and was Merlin's workshop full of potions, healing aliments and weapons, it was here that someone could find Gaius everyday.

Merlin had taken pity on him and set him up with his own cot in there. Gaius had proven his worth more than almost anyone.

They had become very close and Gaius had told him stories of his parents that Merlin never knew, it always cheered him up slightly, he also knew Gaius kept a lot to himself, knew when to use it and when to save a tale. He was one of the best healers Merlin had and taught many on healing arts.

It was dreadfully needed.

The backrooms were not open to the public, the room connecting to his workshop was his own bedroom and, next to it was his meeting room, small with only a beat up table they had found in an abandoned farmhouse.

Just down the hall from that was the integration room.

That is where Morgana was standing and she looked strong and fierce.

Morgana had been named his second much to Mordred’s displeasure but she was strong, stronger than they thought she would be capable of. She was truly fit to be a queen, ruling without hesitance, always one to voice her opinions but able stand back and take orders.

She was ruthless though as had been shown to both Merlin and herself when a witch had betrayed one of their positions to Uther's men.

It had frightened her and both Freya and Merlin had a long discussion about it with her later that evening, it seemed to comfort her. Both knew sadly, who she truly needed was Leon and Guinevere.

She too needed a light to guide her otherwise the darkness closed in. They had bonded over this, him and her. Bonded over the darkness that they could not turn from.

Stepping inside, he found Lancelot and Michael standing guard over a young brunette man.

His eyes were wild, rolling from Lancelot straight to Merlin, they widened even more if it were possible. He clenched his jaw as if stopping himself from screaming. Merlin turned to Lancelot and Lancelot replied without having to be asked.

“We found a group of them scouting in the eastern border, he was the only one to survive the attack.” Lancelot stopped and then said quietly, “I told Galahad to bring him instead of kill him.”

Merlin nodded knowing the double meaning as he moved to stand before the prisoner.

This man had information otherwise Lancelot would have killed him, Galahad, they liked to keep away from the battle, his magic was meant to stay in harmony and this war was draining him. It didn't help that he couldn't hide his depression from being away from Kay for so long.

They're relationship had only just begun and Merlin knew Galahad questioned whether Kay had left him yet.

Lancelot lowered his voice and Michael turned slightly away in respect, “We followed them for awhile. Noisy buggers. They mentioned Uther being furious over an incident in his court. Apparently, the prince caused a scene a few weeks back.”

Merlin's head snapped up from looking at the captive who was laid out on a slab of stone and spelled there.

“Arthur?” Merlin asked forcing a causal tone to his voice.

Lancelot nodded, “He killed two of Uther's best generals and rumour has it, he had his servants take down another thirteen.”

Servants, friends, he could picture Percival, and Gawain, Leon and Kay, he wondered if Elaine and Gwen were okay.

Merlin nodded and leaned down so that he could look the boy in the eyes slowly he said, “You are going to tell me everything you know.” The captive made a strangled sound and it caused a pang in his chest.

The truth was he had been trained for this his entire life. The hard decisions, the one who had to bare the consequences. And yes, the one who had to cause pain, terrible, terrible pain.

And he was good at it.

Merlin put his hand on the man's chest and closed his eyes, concentrating. It came swiftly, more familiar now. It started as pin pricks into the man's chest, then they grew in pressure and heat. Within a minute he was screaming, pleading, begging for it to stop.

“Please! Please...I'll tell you anything!” He was sobbing when Merlin stopped, ignoring the pang in his chest he asked coldly, “Where are Uther's men positioning themselves?” The man wouldn't open his eyes, as if in denial that he was about to commit treason to his king.

“Uther had us cross over to the east since our last two missions failed on both the west and south border. We were told to hold land near Crescent Hill Bridge. We were supposed to wait for reinforcements before we moved forward.” All this came out in a rushed sob. “I swear, I swear that's all.”

Merlin sighed heavily.

He felt no lies coming from him so he asked his next question carefully.

“And of your prince? What do you know of him?” The man's eyes widened slightly, he was breathing hard but managed to keep his voice even as he whispered so softly only Merlin heard him.

“So it's true?” Then quickly he said, “His highness has spent the last year defying the King drastically. He kept urging for a peaceful solutions, then attempted to turn other lords and politicians in favour of equalities. He preaches that there is nothing to fear from magic.”

At this the man's eyes narrowed looking at him. Yes, Merlin was indeed dangerous..

“He says that Emrys is the rightful heir to Albion.” Merlin's eyes narrowed a fraction not noticed by anyone else.

His Arthur, claiming that in front of people. Gods, he was the utter idiot in their relationship.

A noble, idiot, prat of a prince.

“He committed treason.”

Merlin nodded agreeing and for once asked, “What is your name?”

Lancelot tensed at that. They had all agreed that no personal questions should interfere, it made things messy. But looking at him, the man had not said a word of his own family, of trying to guilt Merlin into letting him go. Which was what most people did.

“George. George Milton.”

Merlin nodded again and said, “This wont hurt.”

George's eyes widened and tried to move as Merlin's hand descended to George's temple.

He could see a blonde haired girl in a red flowered dress laughing. He could a brown haired woman who was laughing as well as she danced with a man on the porch.

Memories filled him, full of peace and love and warmth.

Then it turned dark. The little girl, now fourteen, pale and unmoving as she floats on top a river. His father, the man who had been dancing, teaching, joking, playing cards, now he cried, now he raged.

He sees Glasgow, he sees bombs go off. He sees George cursing every magical being for killing his sister. Sees George's rage increase to a blinding fury as his mother slips away silently, surrendering to the pain of losing her daughter.

Katie. Her name had been Katie.

But as Merlin searches for the memories of George's enlistment, of his training, see's Uther's men talk, he knows George is only a private. Nothing of any importance, not high enough on the chain to be told the important facts. Just as he is about to exit, he sees him.

Arthur, eyes like lightening, his face flushed in anger, in passion as he speaks about the horrors of this world war.

He talks in private at first, George is there, defending his father and calling Arthur a coward.

Arthur's eyes only hold pity and sadness making George angrier. Then Arthur is in front of small gatherings of Knights, Percival, he sees his behind him, Kay and Leon, Gawain has a hand on his shoulder, directly at his side.

And just as Merlin's emotions rose up he realized George is seeing into him.

Seeing his cold childhood with only his mother as warmth. Sees Will, Gawain, sees lashing, beatings and nights freezing in Scotland and Norway. Sees that his childhood was his training. That indeed, he had never been a child at all, never allowed to just play or laugh or dance.

He feel's George's surprise and then quickly there's fear of Camelot. Fear of his magic. George sees Merlin doesn't want to rule and this shocks him.

Then even more so when he sees Arthur and everything that was between them. Pure and unforgiving love. He sees Arthur as Merlin sees him, utterly breathtaking, a conscious, a light in the darkness, his morals once set to something didn't waver, unlike Merlin's questionable decisions.

Arthur was better than Merlin, better than most men and even more that would care to admit to it.

This all happened in less than ten seconds and when Merlin opened his eyes he didn't see a prisoner in front of him but a twenty-year-old boy, one who lost his family, one who was grieving, angry and raw.

George.

Merlin sighed again, this was why he wasn't supposed to do that except when necessary. This had been selfish, he wanted to see Arthur, George knew it too.

George knew he was going to die, Merlin didn't want to but he wasn't strong enough to disobey what he was born for.

Another example of how Arthur was better in everyway.

 George just said, “I never knew.”

There was something in his eyes, in his tone that Merlin for the sake of him couldn't catch. And George said softly, his voice for once calm, “Make it quick, will you?”

Merlin swallowed hard. He felt as if he held the weight of the world, the weight of every mistake, every regret looking into the boy's eyes.

And he saw Arthur, beautiful Arthur, defiant, proud, noble and always loyal to those who trusted him, who loved him, and who respected him.

With a raise of his hand George disappeared.

It was unorthodox and Lancelot snapped to attention quickly and slowly nodded.

Merlin's nod in reply was all they needed. Micheal said something about training and Merlin requested his Apostles to be summoned, Michael smiled and said he'd get them on the way.

Since Uther had named his closest men Knights, Mordred thought unity should be seen on their side as well. Merlin thought it was stupid but then Freya had said, “Apostles.” Lancelot had snorted at it but Morgana narrowed her eyes at him and smiled, “That's actually a good one. We are the apostles of the Old Ways. We hold them up, support them, teach and live them. We are the Apostles of Avalon and without us there is only darkness.”

Merlin always complimented her on her speeches, they were fantastic and as always people liked it after then.

Once his friends had gathered in his sitting room they began to talk.

Merlin told them all of Arthur's actions and gave each everything he saw from their loved ones, it wasn't much but they knew now the others stayed as close to Arthur as possible. The only bad thing was that he had seen Gwen and Elaine, they were servants. It was horrible.

Galahad gave him information on what supplies they needed, his voice quiet.

Lancelot talked about how the newest recruits were quickly learning faster, their army was large and now going to be powerful.

Morgana was one of the best teachers which surprised many. She worked closely with Nimueh and was always patient with new arrivals.

Freya was talking about the armoury, she skipped over a couple battles but Merlin knew it was rough, knew about them anyway so he just nodded.

Gaius who had joined in on their meetings two years ago was the wisest and always gave such good advice Merlin almost never held a meeting without him. It also gave him comfort knowing he could reach out to him for support.

He talked about how many were injured, how successful they had been. No one had died in six and a half months.

Then as each on of them came back down they looked to Merlin.

“So you're sure right?”

Merlin pinched his nose, he had a headache.

“Yes, Arthur is imprisoned for preaching treason. I don't think Uther will kill him but I know that Percival, Gawain and Kay are locked up as well. What we need to decide is...do we break into Camelot and rescue them?”

Everyone was silent.

Camelot was a fortress, the best guarded camp in all of the Isles and Merlin would wager big money that it was the best guarded in the most of the world.

Gaius' brow went up but he said, “I believe he would do the same for you. But take this very heavily, please, we don't want to lose any of our leaders. I will stay here, though, I'm afraid my old body isn't one for action anymore.” Merlin nodded with a slight smile.

Lancelot spoke up first and said, “I'm in.”

Freya next merely nodded.

Morgana clenched her jaw, her eyes steely as she went through numerous scenarios. Then coming to a decision she nodded putting her hand on the table like Lancelot and Freya had done.

Merlin glanced at Galahad who's head was down. He would prefer if Galahad stayed here but he didn't trust anyone out of this small group.

Slowly Galahad raised his head and looking at everyone he said quietly, “It's like a constant ache that won't stop. Like it's eating away at my soul so slowly. It isn't just the war, isn't just losing everyone. It's...like I'm not me anymore... I don't know who I am without my magic, without all of you, without him. I could feel it in the air, this grief and turmoil. It's like I'm breathing in poison, I can feel the trees shrink back in terror... It's just so draining of everything I have. Everything I am.”

Merlin's eyes darkened in understanding though it didn't consume him he knew the feelings Galahad was disclosing. He had felt it also.

Morgana reached over and intertwined her hand with his. He smiled and breathed out. “What the hell? A hundred percent chance of dying before we even get into the castle and zero percent chance of getting out. Why not?”

Everyone laughed at that, even Galahad.

Then they began to prepare.

 

* * *

 

 

The bangs and rattling was driving Percival insane and finally he yelled, “Hey, Goldie Locks, if I can't break through them, you sure as hell can't.”

Arthur grunted in frustration and Gawain just gave a dry chuckle.

“You know Arthur, I do believe this is one of your worse ideas.”

Arthur rolled his eyes and stood up shakily as he said, “Gawain, I liked you better when you were a drunk.”

Both of the Knights laughed.

They were beside each other, separated only by bars since both Percival and Gawain were chained in the cell opposite Arthur. They had been given the older, less used cells. No magical beings in their small corridor.

But he could still hear them especially at night. Those very few captured had long, drawn out punishments.

Arthur's wrists were aching and he wished for the fiftieth time that he had not dragged the others down with him.

Leon had managed to hold back Kay and himself so they were still okay. He hoped Gwen and Elaine weren't paying for his crime though, they had a hard time here, being close to him and to those loyal to him.

His father had made sure all his friends were treated just as poorly as he was since he first voiced his true thoughts and opinions to the Council.

This war was not the way to go.

Gawain sighed loudly and then asked for the first time in years, “Do you think they're alright?”

Percival tensed, Arthur knew he felt guilty that everyone had lost their lovers but him. Then again, he was hesitant to even be with Elaine too comfortably in case it came out that she was a Scyer.

Just three years ago seen as human, now were just as guilty as Merlin. But Percival got to see her, touch her and it plagued even her deeply.

Arthur felt as if his chest was ripping apart as he allowed himself to remember.

Merlin.

God's Merlin.

He sat back down trying not to let his back touch anything.

“I think we would know if they weren't.”

Arthur would. He could feel Merlin's magic every now and then. It was just as strong as if he were stirring his coffee right next to him on their old couch.

He now knew distance wouldn't be a problem. Wherever Merlin was, he would feel his death, hell, it would probably kill him. Literally.

Percival was leaning against his sleeping mat as he said, “I proposed.”

It was said with such softness and guilt that Arthur couldn't help a wince.

Gawain just stared and then slowly he grinned, “Well about time. When's the date supposed to be? I hope not any time soon, you might not be there and the bride will have to settle for the best man.”

Percival threw dust and straw at him.

Arthur smiled and said wholeheartedly, “That's really great Percival. I knew happiness would come back eventually. Promise me you'll do it right though, summer time, out in a forest, maybe over-looking the Scottish mountains somewhere north.”

Percival smiled now for the first time in a long time. He had been seeking Arthur’s approval, though he didn't know it then.

Many people now sought Arthur's approval, it was shocking to him each time. People had lost many family members in the three years of battles that had taken place. Letters came in from around the world, though slow, it was sped up with loyal druids on Uther's side. Many more people had been lost in other countries, some up to the millions.

“Nah, Arthur, that's your wedding. Freya wants to have it here in Camelot, there's this little forgotten temple that's used as storage right now. Anyway, she loves it. It had all this old moulding of figures that we both have no clue who they are. But it has a light, airy feeling. Like the stone holds all the warmth of a summer day.”

Arthur smiled and said, “The figures are probably Merlin's family. I can't wait for you to get married.”

Percival nodded but then said, “Yeah, it feels more real now. Though, she does have a condition.”

Gawain smirked, “Okay, okay, tell her to settle down, I'll be the best man.”

Arthur chuckled as more dirt was thrown at Gawain.

“Hey! I was being serious. Who are going to name anyway?”

Percival rolled his eyes and said, “Arthur,”

“Naturally,” Arthur cut in with a teasing tone.

“Leon. Kay. Lancelot. Galahad and hey why not Gwen, Freya and Morgana in that mix before you.”

Gawain just shook his head trying to tease back but he was still smiling.

Then Percival frowned, looking straight at Arthur, “She said she won't marry me until peace comes back. She doesn't want to be a widow or vice versa. She wants it to be a week long celebration, her exact words.”

Percival then looked to Gawain and said, “So maybe you should be the best man.”

“Really?” Gawain said actually sounding happy.

“No.”

Arthur laughed. 

"Arthur," Percival said ignoring the glares Gawain was giving him, “You need to buck up and take the crown in... like less than two years because I don't think I could hold out that long.”

Arthur froze and Gawain was nodding in agreement.

“Yeah, Arthur could even marry you two then.”

Percival's brows came together thoughtfully. “Actually, that would be great. Would you?”

Arthur was still tense and his mind flashed to Merlin, to the throne just five floors above his head.

“I'll think about it. Just make Gawain your best man already. We all know Kay and Leon won't be able to keep up with a year's worth of drinking.”

Gawain grinned but he moved too suddenly and instead hissed in pain before he said, “See that's what I've been saying.”

Arthur leaned back carefully.

He was more injured then the other two. He would have a couple scars from the lashing. It was horrible what his father would do for control. His left thumb nail was gone, three ribs were cracked or broken making breathing difficult and painful. And the cuffs themselves were too tight, making his hands numb.

Uther hadn't visited once in the three weeks they'd been down here. He looked to Percival and Gawain and felt a swift surge of love for both of them.

Kay, Leon, Gwen and Elaine, they had been his strength, his support in these years. He just wished he had the rest of his friends at his side. He needed all of them not just half.

Trying to ignore his growling stomach he dozed off.

Waking up groggily with what felt like only seconds worth of sleep he heard Gawain's slight snoring and Percival move in his sleep trying to find a comfortable position, a true feat down here.

What had woken him? Then he blinked and saw a distant, dim light.

They had no windows, no source of electricity and every time someone came down with a torch, either a crank or ones with actual fire, it always hurt his eyes.

He blinked, feeling them water, trying desperately to see who was behind the source of light.

 

* * *

 

 

Gwen was trying her best to concentrate on the man before her.

Her list of things to do was extending and she was exhausted.

Elaine was fairing no better across the hall. Gwen watched as she turned and left through the servants entrance most likely getting another silver jug of mead.

She soon followed when the lord stopped giving her more things to do.

Walking down the main hall she made for a high general's room. It always gave her hesitation and slight fear.

Though no woman had come forward and said she'd been assaulted, Gwen knew of a few girls who told it all on their faces, their stances.

She couldn't help the small but present jealousy of Elaine, she'd love to have Lancelot with her then. She had felt more restless today than ever before thinking of him always pained her so she tried not to. But she also couldn't help the small thoughts that entered her head, three years was a long time.

Too long, maybe he'd found another mage, another girl. Maybe he wasn't the same now then before, she knew he had seen war.

Gwen had heard of his prowess from those that survived the battles. He was said to be only beaten by Mordred and Merlin themselves.

She herself had muscled up slightly since being servant in Camelot.

It wasn't at all good but as Arthur had told her in the beginning she was in the placement of being close to Arthur. Her and Elaine were natural spies, though Uther had thought of this and since Arthur got locked up, her and Elaine had been placed with guests.

She sighed as she entered the last corridor to the guest rooms, the sun had set an hour ago and all she wanted was to sleep, not getting a room ready for someone else. Looking down, more depressed with each step she tried to scream as someone grabbed her and into a deep alcove.

The hand on her mouth didn't loosen but she was turned around and she halted.

Leon.

Leon, his hair matted in grass and eyes wild put his finger to his lips and Gwen nodded.

He grabbed her hand and carefully they made their way down to the third floor to an old sitting room.

Inside, Gwen almost screamed again.

Merlin, Freya, Morgana, Galahad and Lancelot.

They were all here.

Here, in Camelot, Gwen could have fainted instead she stepped closer and Lancelot ran to hold her in his arms.

Gwen embarrassed but unable to stop started sobbing, holding tightly to him.

She was sure he couldn't breath but he didn't complain.

They were dirty, on high alert, Lancelot smelt of stables, grass and something unpleasant but he was here with her and from what she could see only had a slight scratch or two.

“Which floor is Arthur being held on?” Leon lifted his head from kissing Morgana who looked just as pleased that he still felt something for her.

Leon, Gwen knew, was still head over heels for her. Had even declined a princess from Denmark.

"Fifth. Directly under the thrown room."

“I've already sent Kay to handle the guards. Follow me.”

Gwen noticed Galahad's head pop up and bit her lip.

Slightly they followed Merlin who was on edge.

 

* * *

 

 

He could feel Arthur's presence this close now.

Twice they were spotted and it was only Merlin's magic that saved them. He could feel everyone's heartbeat, it was distracting as hell and his hands were sweating.

Soon they were safely descending stairs in a rush wanting to be out of sight.

Kay was there grinning, holding a torch in his hand, the fire small.

He was standing on someone's back as he said, “You missed all the fun.”

Merlin grinned and hugged him.

“Come on, we have to hurry,” Kay said the most familiar with the castle, his eyes darting to Galahad, “The guards change in twenty minutes and we have to be long gone by then.”

They quickly made their way down the hall and Merlin winced as he saw the small form that was his prince.

Arthur, his beautiful Arthur was broken.

Looking at him made Merlin feel terrible. He tried to reach for the bars but recoiled. He knew them too intimately but then he crouched.

Arthur was staring at him and Merlin was getting worried.

His face was a patchwork of bruises, cuts and dried blood. His dirty clothes were ripped and just as bloody. Merlin knew more than a few bones were broken. He could feel the pain Arthur was only half aware of.

“Arthur, love, you're going to be okay. We're getting out of here. We'll figure it out once we're in the clear, okay.”

Arthur swallowed and Merlin could tell it caused his slight pain. He looked wretched and it did not suite Arthur at all. But then he smiled and asked, “This isn't a dream, is it?”

Gwen unlocked his cell then went to a now awake Percival and Gawain.

Freya was in Gawain's arms though they were still chained.

“Gawain, oh god, I've missed you so much. I love you. I still love you. I love you.”

Gawain laughed as his cuffs were unlocked and he grabbed Freya's face and said firmly and loving, “Always.”

It had Freya in more tears and Merlin couldn't help but glance at them. He loved that unknown tone in Gawain's voice, it was a promise of something that no one else knew.

Arthur was then released and Merlin forced himself past the bars, it still hurt but Arthur was in more pain than him, he needed Merlin.

Wrapping an arm around him, Arthur melted into the embrace.

Years, it had been years and he felt Arthur practically breathe him in.

“Come on.”

Arthur grabbed a sword from him, and despite all of his wounds was strong enough to grip it, if not quick.

It had taken a total of five minutes and now they had fifteen to get out.

They managed until they got to the second level.

They just needed to get from the south side of the castle to the east and they were home free but they ran straight into a horde of Knights leaving for a late bed.

They yelled, Merlin tensed and then everyone charged.

It was full of noise and chaos.

Everyone of their group was outnumbered, surprisingly, Gwen and Elaine held their own with two men each that looked like older brothers of Percival.

Merlin didn't have much strength left, he had used so much to get them here. It had not been easy.

Then he heard a soft gasp and felt it.

Everything suddenly slowed for Merlin. The world shuddered around him. His whole body froze for the barest of moments.

He looked over and saw Arthur was slack jawed, surprise written on his face. The Knight he had been fighting unarmed him and his sword was protruding from Arthur's stomach.

Sound vanished, everything was still.

He knew more people were coming, knew that bells were ringing in the distance.

He knew Gawain and Lancelot were screaming.

He knew Gwen was Morgana were in complete shock.

Suddenly, from the numbing, unnatural silence, fire started, dragon fire and the man who had stabbed Arthur was ash, armour and all.

People stopped fighting as Merlin ran to Arthur.

He couldn't feel anything as Arthur dropped in his arms. His whole body felt suddenly strange and empty.

Unknowingly, tears were flowing down his face and Arthur looked confused.

“Merlin, don't cry. I'm fine. I swear.”

A sob broke free from Merlin bursting the world apart and suddenly all there was sound and chaos. 

He needed to leave.

Merlin needed to leave.

He had to get Arthur away. Get him home.

Merlin used everything he had to make the difficult spell. It was tremendously more difficult in Camelot.

The druids had worked to make the castle suppressive to magic. The druids themselves lived outside of it.

It was why they had needed to be on the eastern side, where he could use more magic.

Suddenly he let it all out and with a blast of magic he sought to get the love of his life to safety.

With yelps and moans everyone fell to their knees but everyone was in one piece and they were at the camp.

With the last of Merlin's energy he cried out for Gaius, cried out for help.

He saw crowds respond to his pleas as he finally collapsed atop of an unconscious Arthur Pendragon.


	20. The Last Warlock

Merlin sat eerily still trying desperately to stay calm. He was still weak, his council and friends sat around him in his small bedroom. Reunited, everyone looked relieved and worried, sad and happy.

He could feel the confusion of emotions in the air and they stung him sharply. His own emotions were in an uproar, his magic was so far deep in him he could barely feel its pulse.

He tried hard to pray to Avalon, tried desperately to call for some form of anything that would help. No answer came and Merlin was left to sit in front of a fading Arthur Pendragon with no power to help him.

It had taken four healers, Gaius, Kilgharrah, and fourteen different potions to heal the prince as best they could. Now the physical wound was a red, jagged scar across his stomach but his other wounds, having acquired them Merlin found out by beatings from guards when Uther ordered him to show loyalty and of course Arthur was stupid enough not to, they had made it even more difficult.

Arthur was pale, paler than Merlin ever saw him, he had a fever that refused to fade and his breath was shallow and uneven. Merlin knew instinctively that Arthur would not make it through another night and it killed him to know it.

As if reading his mind, Morgana spoke softly, “It's only been a day. He could still make it. I don't know why we're acting as if he's not going to, Arthur has made it through a lot in his life. He'll get through this.”

Gwen nodded furiously, though her eyes were still wet.

Lancelot tightened his hold on her as he asked quietly, uncertain, “What will happen if...”

“It won't.” Gawain's voice was strong, sharp.

His eyes, like Merlin's, hadn't left his cousin.

“Arthur will be up and acting like the prat he is and then we'll be cursing that he lived as he orders us all about.” Whatever had happened back in Camelot over the last couple of years, Gawain was now Arthur's full supporter. And he looked devastated seeing his cousin this way.

Galahad let out a little cry, he sat away from the group and Merlin had barely noticed when he got up to leave and Kay hesitate to follow.

Slowly the day passed and the group wandered out, they left to his workshop to find Gaius or to show the new members around camp away from the surreal reality that they dreaded with every passing second.

Merlin found himself alone, stiff from not moving and slightly shaking.

With the last of the energy he possessed he slowly, carefully shifted and slid into bed beside Arthur. He curled around him, Arthur's skin was clammy but somehow cool.

Merlin choked down a hysterical sob and took a shuddering breath as he put his head down softly on Arthur's shoulder. He could hear Arthur's soft heartbeat, slower than it should be but still present, still beating, Arthur's breath was coming in harsher now, a rattling sound that caused a sharp, twisted feeling in Merlin's chest.

He refused to believe this was the end for them. He refused to believe that this was Arthur's end.

What would he do without Arthur to guide him, Arthur there to comfort him, to tell him he wasn't doomed for every sin he had committed these past years?

Arthur was the light in the world, morals, true to loyalties and justice. He didn't twist words or try to play games. Arthur was the best part of him. He couldn't just leave, he couldn't just leave Merlin.

He couldn't.

Tears silently flowed down Merlin's cheeks, he was powerless to stop them. Powerless to do anything at that moment. He never felt more inadequate than he did then. Merlin for once in his life was utterly useless. And he would continue to be without Arthur.

Useless, the word echoed in his head until it was pounding, until Merlin tightened his hold on his love as if he could physically stop death from taking him.

Time passed without Merlin's knowledge of it, he knew a couple people came and went. Most crying.

Night fell, he only became aware of it when the fire in the corner became the only light source.

Arthur was colder now and Merlin moved closer so that Arthur could take all his heat, Merlin wished he would take his strength, his life for Arthur to survive.

He slowly became aware of another presence.

It took more effort than he thought possible to raise his head and look. His eyes widened as she stepped forward.

Alina didn't smile, in her hands she held the sword that had stabbed Arthur. Merlin's eyes narrowed on it, he had ordered it be destroyed that morning when he had woken up. Someone was going to pay for not doing as they were told.

Alina glided forward, her skin glistening as she sat down on the opposite side of the bed.

“He is very weak.”

Merlin's head came down and he closed his eyes as he said, “I called you.”

Her voice held surprise as she replied, “You did? I did not feel you. I only just sensed his presence in Avalon and knew he was injured.” Her hand was caressing Arthur's cheek when Merlin opened his eyes, her expression thoughtful.

“Are you going to save him?”

Alina looked down at him, her eyes full of the world's emotions. “Are you going to ask me to?”

Merlin was ready to jump and say 'yes' but something stopped him.

His father.

Balinor had instilled in him a scared balance. And even Arthur, even Merlin, were not above that balance.

He sobbed again and buried his head in Arthur's neck.

Alina then brushed a hand through his hair and said, “Follow me.”

In a trance, Merlin followed Alina, it was a confusing process, his legs worked as if they hadn't yet learned to crawl, walk or run. His whole body shook with his longing not to leave Arthur alone. He shouldn't die alone.

But he followed her out into the camp, no one noticed as she glowed in the dark of night, as the trees and grass bowed to her.

She came upon a clearing, one he used to teach the younger children. She carried that blasted sword and Merlin wished he had his magic to destroy it.

Stopping, Alina turned and looked at him. He felt more agony than he wished to experience.

He lost his parents, he lost his home in Elador, he lost his innocence when he killed for the first time and then again and again, when he tortured people.

He lost himself, he couldn't survive losing Arthur.

“Did you know that this sword is sacred?”

He froze, she had taken him out here to talk about a damned sword? It was ridiculous!

He turned to go back when she said, “It's from the vaults of Camelot.”

He stopped.

“Those vaults have been sealed for over two hundred years.” Merlin said, his voice dry and ragged. He turned to face her as she glided towards him, her steps faint and she radiated a calm that repulsed him.

“Yes, they have until, that is, a week ago. I felt the jewel of tavith show it's magic.”

Merlin's brows rose and he was sure somewhere under his anguish there was shock.

He finally took a good look at the sword and couldn't stop the gasp.

Arthur's blood.

Arthur, his lover, his family, his blood had coated that blade, where his body had been... now it was stained.

Stained a cold black.

There was writing too, in Merlin's ancestors language. Take me up and cast me away.

A sword that had been made by warlock magic.

Uther had more weapons now.

Tears flowed again, Merlin only noticed when one hit the blade.

“It's Caliburn.” Merlin said, his fingers tracing the blade but not touching. “Yes.” Silently and gracefully, Aithusa and Kilgharrah swept down from the sky. They too sensed the sword.

Aithusa came forward and said, “This sword is the sword of the true King of Albion.” Her voice was now as commanding and ancient as Kilgharrah's, she was full grown and becoming more wise by the day.

Alina nodded, her eyes full of truth as she said, “This sword belongs to Arthur Pendragon.”

She looked directly at Merlin and Merlin's heart stopped.

Did that mean he'd live?

Was he going to be saved?

“You need to give your king this, Merlin,” Alina said as she handed the blade to him.

Kilgharrah snorted loudly, harshly and he said, “Arthur, Arthur King of Albion? What of Merlin's rightful claim? It is he who was destined. He who should rule by birth.”

Merlin breathed in shakily and tried to settle his too-early hopefulness, “My claim of kingship is forfeit if Arthur lives?”

Alina smiled and nodded.

A life for a life.

Merlin's destiny was the price for Arthur's life and Merlin was all too ready to give it up. He would make a new destiny for himself and a new one for Arthur too.

He clutched the weapon in his hands and took a deep breath. This sword had been blessed by many warlocks, a direct line to ancient power. But he knew too that it was dangerous, he knew why it had to go to Arthur and not to him.

He looked at Kilgharrrah who had witnessed the death of his race until Aithusa.

Kilgharrah who had lived so many years of war and Aithusa who was so young, who had centuries more to live. He raised the sword in front of her and asked her gently, “Would you bless this sword for me Aithusa? You are a dragon of light, a dragon who very well might be the last to be born here. This sword is dangerous, everyone here knows this. But trust me when I say it will be a sword of justice and peace in Arthur's hands. Let me show you the light.”

Aithusa ignored Kilgharrah's growls and slowly made her own decision, she roared and a burst of fire engulfed the sword.

Taking it down Merlin saw the black had turned to gold and he felt a feeling of rightness about it.

Ignoring the dragons now arguing and Alina, he ran towards his home, his bedroom.

Breathing hard he burst into the room only to freeze.

Arthur was leaning against the backboard, still pale, still looking tired but more alive then he'd been in the last two days.

He swiped his eyes and said weakly, “Merlin...what the hell happened?”

Merlin could do nothing but throw himself on the bed and wrap Arthur into a tight hug.

“Gods Arthur, Arthur you had me so worried.” Merlin was crying now as he smothered Arthur in kisses.

“Arthur you can't ever leave me. Not ever. Do you understand?”

Within minutes, Morgana entered to see an awake Arthur and she yelled for everyone.

Then in seconds everyone was hugging Arthur, the girls kissing his cheeks and everyone crying except a confused Arthur who finally put it together and knew he had been on death's door. Then he eyed the sword and looked at Merlin.

“What did you do Merlin?” His voice held so much suspicion and such a condescending tone that Merlin laughed and said, “It doesn't matter love, we'll talk in the morning, okay?”

When morning came Arthur was still weak, it would take a good few days for him to get back to normal but as he kissed Merlin breathless he suddenly jumped.

Merlin, surprised, sat up and gave Arthur room as he touched his stomach, Arthur's eyes widened and he took off his shirt.

Looking down at the raised jagged scar he looked as if someone killed his dog in front of him.

“You couldn't make it any bigger could you, Merlin?” Merlin smiled and said, “Well, actually we tried to get one across your cheek, you know, to make sure your ego wouldn't get any bigger but Gaius said that was probably a lost cause already.”

He laughed as Arthur struck him with the small pillow.

“It's hideous though.”

Merlin really didn't care about the scar or the equally hideous few on Arthur's back that he was tracing now, the redness would fade with some sun and Arthur was alive, no internal damage was done.

But with Arthur glaring at him, he couldn't help but give in.

“When I get back to full strength I promise I'll get them to fade a bit.”

Arthur sighed dramatically and laid back down, he looked more tired from that small exercise.

Arthur just said, “No, that's fine. I'll live with it.”

Merlin rolled his eyes and laid beside Arthur smiling. He could even feel his magic again though it flickered in and out.

“Are you going to tell me what really happened?” Merlin shrugged as best he could. Arthur narrowed his eyes and looked around the small room. “What's with the sword?”

Merlin yawned and said, “It's yours. It was made centuries ago and kept safe in the vaults of Camelot. When you were stabbed, you were the first blood it took in, it made you special for it. You can't let anyone else wield it though.”

Arthur nodded, “So your ancestors made it then?”

Merlin nodded and looked up, Arthur's eyes were fixed on the sword, “What's wrong Arthur?”

“Hmm, nothing.”

Arthur looked at Merlin and smiled, '”I can sense your magic coming from it, that humming. It's nice and even stronger when I hold it. Whenever I have it, I'm going to feel you there beside me. You can bet I'm not going to let it go for anything.”

Merlin grinned. To him that sounded rather...intimate but Arthur looked to happy for him to tease.

They spent that day in bed, resting.

The next morning, Merlin was feeling more himself and apologized to Arthur as he left who looked thoroughly bored, though Arthur was sleeping again by the time he stepped out.

Gawain and Percival met him by the front doors, they were tense and fully armed. Merlin felt more guilt, he knew that the group hadn't been welcomed in their camp. He gathered them all and made their way to the centre where everyone right now was gathered talking to each other.

They parted respectfully for him and he nodded around at everyone.

Standing in the middle of the crowed he said, “I want to say something. I believe that we have forgotten what it is that we fight for. I myself have come to question myself, I have been guilty of losing my own path in this war.”

Everyone was listening, some confused, some still angry and others... awfully knowing.

“I found myself full of hatred, revenge, and my own guilt. I have killed many, tortured many more. Some I felt a painful amount of guilt, others barely a glimpse of feeling. This is war, bloody, unrelenting and most of all unforgiving.” He spoke louder wanting them all to understand, to learn.

“I have been taught once again that these emotions will only destroy. Destroy not only our enemies but most of all, ourselves. Most of us have had families torn apart, friends stolen from us, our dignities and livelihoods obliterated but we need to understand that this is not the doing of all humans. Instead, it is the doing of few. We need to understand that hatred will not give us peace.”

Merlin turned taking in the crowed and he said with everything that he knew to be true, “That is what we fight for. I cannot allow myself or you to forget that simple but powerful statement. We fight for an end to this war, an end to injustice, hatred and ignorance and all the wars that will follow. We are fighting for our friends, for our families and for all of that we have lost. We fight to gain back our magic, to gain back that piece of ourselves we have been taught is evil. We are fighting for peace. An inner peace to ourselves and our past, peace to be who we are and most importantly peace between the magical and the humans.”

He pointed to his friends who stood straighter.

“I want to you to meet my council. These are my friends from Camelot. They are all in love with those who were born with magic, they have seen both good and bad from us and they have chosen to trust and to believe in our cause. Humans fighting along side with us. This is the only way we could win, we are not an us and them. This is what the humans did to us and we must not now do that to them. We must work together and I need you to except this within yourselves, you will not be whole if you divide the world around you.”

He stopped to let them whisper amongst themselves.

Mordred took that opportunity to speak, “You would have us work along side those who killed our families?” His words were full of venom and Merlin tensed.

“They are doing so with us,” Merlin countered.

Mordred's supporters started yelling and Merlin held up a hand but before he could speak Mordred said, “They were close to Uther Pendragon. That one there is related to the damned crown. And what of Arthur Pendragon? The man who is now in your bedroom?”

Merlin clenched his jaws, of course Mordred sensed him without Merlin's magic protecting him with his magic.

“I trust each of the people behind me with my life. They are loyal to the last, each and everyone of them. If you question this then please I urge each and every one of you to get to know them, do not cast such harsh ideas on them so swiftly and without proof. As I said before, not all people are the same, our own druids work beside Uther himself!”

Everyone stopped at that.

He knew he scored some points with it too, it had been a sore spot of many people.

“And as for Arthur Pendragon, I would never lead you into harm, not with a Pendragon. Arthur is not his father, I trust him more than anyone else in this realm.”

Merlin then took a deep breath and knowing he would have to use everything he had to convince them not to pull assassination attempts on him he said the truth to them.

“Arthur Pendragon is a son of Avalon.”

Everyone stilled, Mordred most of all and then everyone erupted at once.

It lasted four hours.

The questions, the remarks, Merlin's tale of Arthur's birth and of Alina's favour to him. He hoped Arthur would forgive him but he did twist it around a little, Arthur's parents were deeply in love and the death of his mother encouraged Uther's hatred and everyone excepted it, a few women teared up at that.

A life for a life.

He also implied his own relationship with Arthur without saying it too bluntly.

Most narrowed there eyes but he knew it too would be cause to trust Arthur not damn him, Merlin would never lead them to harm for lust, it was unquestionable.

By the time evening fell, Merlin had convinced some to give their group a chance and many more were now open to questioning his friends. Most were wary still and a man walked right up to Percival and started interrogating him with questions. He found out Percival was just a farmers son and was surprised at that and even more when Elaine, sensing his nervousness, sat him down on a log and curled up in his lap.

That too shocked both males.

Freya led Gawain to her friends and introduced them, then they started talking as more people who knew Freya joined.

Each member led them to people they knew, friends and more of the kinder people.

Others stayed back, watching and most importantly listening.

Merlin felt confident that in less than a month they would be welcomed.

Arthur was eating when he got in, Gaius and him were laughing over something and Merlin found himself smiling again.

Arthur's eyes brightened as he looked at Merlin.

“Feeling better?” Merlin asked and Arthur nodded.

“Yeah, how did today go?” He looked at Gaius and the man gave him a glance that said 'what did I do?'

Merlin rolled his eyes and said, “Gaius told you then.”

Arthur nodded, “You're getting really good at speeches.”

“It went good. Everyone's going to be learning about each other for the rest of the night.”

Arthur nodded again and asked, “How's Kay and Galahad?”

Merlin raised a brow, Arthur had caught on to that within a few hours too.

Merlin waited until Gaius left to tell him what he oversaw.

Galahad he knew was thinking for the past year for sure, perhaps longer, that Kay was no longer his. Kay too was hesitant in his approaching the younger male. Earlier Galahad had left the crowd and Merlin had followed wanting to comfort him but didn't realize Kay had done so already.

He told Arthur that Galahad had believed Kay moved on and his actions since reuniting proved it.

Arthur was surprised and worried.

Galahad then told Kay, crying, that Kay should leave him alone and he wouldn't bother the knight any longer, hurriedly the older man wrapped his arms around Galahad. Replying, Kay had confessed that he thought Galahad had changed, usually he would just run up and cling onto him regardless of anything else. So when Galahad hadn't reacted that way, he had assumed the worst.

Arthur rolled his eyes and grinned but then said, “Kay is the most reserved one out of all of us. Even Leon talked about Morgana on occasion. But Kay just sort of holds everything in until it burst out from him.”

Merlin nodded and moved so that Arthur's head was on his chest so he could run his fingers through the blonde's hair. It was longer now and Arthur had almost a full beard from not shaving. He could tell Arthur was itching to shave it, no matter their old jokes about manly facial hair and the sensual stimulation of whiskers against skin-Arthur hated having less than smooth cheeks, though he loved Merlin's stubble.

Merlin ducked his head slightly and smelt a fresh wave of citrus and a woody scent. He had just bathed then.

“Yeah well, I left once Galahad looked at Kay with his old adoration. I could see his skin glowing again, it was a nice and warming sight but Kay looked like he just saw the stars for the first time and I knew a third presence would not be welcome.”

Arthur laughed and lifted his head and when he looked at Merlin, he tried not to flush. Arthur was looking at him just like that, like Merlin was his stars.

“I love you.”

They were kissing before they knew it and Merlin rolled them over.

He could now feel Arthur's emotions slightly, his magic coming back quicker.

After a good night's rest he'd be back to almost normal. Arthur, meanwhile, was trying to relax, he could tell that the prince's back was still in a bit of pain, that his hands were less coordinated as usual. After a few minutes, much to Arthur displeasure, Merlin slowed down their pace.

Arthur groaned and tried to take control, he reached behind Merlin's head to pull him down and Merlin smiled just a breath away from Arthur's lips.

“You're not strong enough for this Arthur. And we all you need you to recover as fast as you can. Give it three days and you'll be up and ready for a good night of worshipping.”

Arthur groaned again but true to Merlin's words his eyes were struggling to stay open.

A lot of Gaius' tonics were sleeping draughts and pain relievers so it was best Arthur sleep through most of it. And expending his energy on kissing Merlin every few hours was not doing him any good.

Merlin sighed and promised he'd stay out of Arthur's path tomorrow. Gods though, having him in his arms after _years_ , he was constantly needy and Merlin hated that he had to wait. He waited for so long already and knew Arthur felt the exact same way didn't help matters.

Then, as always, giving in to Arthur he allowed the older man to snuggle up against him and they both drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

The next day saw Morgana sitting with her brother and they spent the day in between Arthur's sleep talking about everything. Morgana seemed much better and talking to her brother seemed to lighten her even more. When he fell asleep once more in the afternoon she joined them out by the river.

Elaine was telling him about her engagement and Merlin couldn't help but feel as if everything was going to work out.

Then everyone was talking about marriage, whether it was close or farther away. Galahad who was snuggled in Kay's arms looked blissful but he said, “I think I'd wait another two years at least.” He looked up at Kay and the older man nodded.

Freya shook her head, “I can't wait two years,” looking up at Gawain he smiled and then grinned at Percival who was shaking his head.

Gawain put his arms around Freya and said, “The world will be in mourning on that day. Me, forever off the market officially.” He ended in a huff as Freya hit him.

In the middle of his chuckle Merlin tensed sensing many unknown presences on the border of the camp. It was late in the evening and Morgana and Freya soon too tuned into the vibrations. Everyone followed them, silently, on guard and ready for battle.

They stood in a line and tensed as they as one saw the scene before them.

Pendragon men, women and children were walking in a wide line, grouped together, it wasn't a march Merlin knew. Knights were in the front, one raised a red Pendragon banner, another on the other side raised a white flag. But it was one of the men in front that caught his attention and just a second later he felt Lancelot tense and glance at him.

Merlin kept his eyes on George, the third man to survive Merlin's magic. The other two he saw as well, from his very first interrogations when he hadn't possessed the nerve to kill, when his guilt still burdened him from his first one.

Merlin stepped forward letting the large group of people see him.

They stopped, most looked more frightened than soldier he had seen. But most of the people here were not soldiers, they were families, common people.

“What are you doing at my borders?” His voice boomed, possessing all the power that was coming back to him.

People flinched as his group came forward, as they looked at him. It still rattled him sometimes at the reactions from people looking at him. A man stepped forward and by the glances he gave Leon knew him. He went down on a knee bowing.

“Please my Lord, we have come in support of Arthur Pendragon. We have all witnessed his fight for peace and justice once more in these lands and many of us have come to see that magic in these lands are not monstrous and corrupt as we have been taught. We are loyal to our prince and wish to fight along side of him.” Merlin was on edge as he thought through every scenario and damn most of them were awful.

“And how am I supposed to bring you to my settlement when all of you could ambush us or call in reinforcements?”

George stepped forward and spoke calmly but loudly letting everyone hear him, “I was just of last month full of hatred for your kind. I felt nothing but revenge in my heart but have since then witnessed a form of kindness also. Magic obscures the fact that you feel, think and are just the same as us. Men and women forced to battle for what they believe is right. To witness the same horrors of losing people close to you. I lost my sister to magic but I know also that you too have lost relations due to the same problem. Hatred and ignorance towards magic. I agree with my prince that teachings must be required for there to be understanding. Your kind have to learn how to wield their power so that another victim like my sister isn't claimed. She died in an accident and I didn't want to see that before.”

A woman from the back spoke then before Merlin could, “We will not harm you or your kind. I doubt we could even if we wished to. We only want this war to be over, we believe and trust Arthur to bring us to a new era and if he is loyal to you, then so am I.”

Many people followed with 'Aye's' and nods.

Merlin breathed out heavily, knowing this wasn't going to go good with his people. He stepped back and turned to his friends, they all looked conflicted. It took twenty minutes before a decision was made but if truth was told Merlin really didn't have a choice.

He brought them to his village.

Shouts started first as Merlin explained, then arguments.

Mordred and his people were ready to kill them and it took Merlin's magic to calm people down.

The sun had set and Morgana came out of Merlin's house only half-supporting Arthur. He was wearing a new red sweater and was able to carry himself a bit better. Arthur looked like a strong leader, his eyes full of emotion and steel, those eyes sought his and they both nodded.

Eyeing the crowd, Arthur stood by Merlin, his hand on his new sword belted to his waist. The man in charge of the Pendragon supporters was named Richard and he spoke then, “Your Highness,” He bowed to Arthur as he continued, “We all believe in your mission; to end this fruitless war. We have all lost friends and families, and as much as I wish against it, King Uther will not end his rampage for world wide executions. I, personally, believe that magical people are only as dangerous as humans. They just have more tools than us, but happy with opportunists given to better their lives and their families they would have no need to cause another person harm. Just as I would not. Please, I beg of you to let us stay and help you, to let us stand behind you.”

Merlin clenched his jaw. He knew Arthur was just figuring out that if they sent them away, Uther would have them all killed.

Arthur straightened his shoulders now standing alone, tall and commanding.

“I will have you all know that I am not to be king at the end of this war.”

Richards brows went up and Merlin could feel many people's eyes on him both proud and nervous.

“I have relinquished my title and place as king to Albion's rightful heir. I will have you all serve him as you would myself.” Arthur glanced at Merlin and he nodded. Merlin was silent and utterly still for a good ten minutes, he let his magic run through each individual sought what they had hidden deep within themselves. He weighed what would cost him more; these people staying or abandoning them to their deaths.

Finally, amidst all mutterings and talking he spoke with a heavy but firm sentence. “I will give you only one opportunity, you say you are loyal to Arthur and this is your chance to prove so. My people are not used to humans fighting for them and each one of you will have to prove your worth not only to your general and to your future king but to my people. We are here for peace and any fighting within this sanctuary is punishable by death.” He spoke as much to his kind as Arthur's and everyone nodded, most looked relieved.

Merlin flinched at feeling Mordred's fury from across the crowd but it was soon overshadowed by the newcomers.

He spent that night going through the crowds, men and women stayed awake either staring and watching the crowd or actually helping him make more houses for them. Most magical men stayed in the branches of trees keeping an eye throughout the night for any danger. As dawn came, it found the camp had grown by over six hundred people.

Kids were the most open come morning, they introduced themselves quickly and after a morning of glancing at parents and showing fear towards each other soon they started to play, making the meadows and trees feel much lighter to Merlin.

People were less wary in the next few days, Merlin had gone to every single magical person, calming fears, making them see other paths that one singular fixed way of thinking. He also reasoned he would need human support when becoming king and humans he found gave it, though they still bowed deeper to Arthur, a taught trait in them that would take to years to erase.

The knights proved invaluable, they were experienced mostly, knew Uther's plans for Aberdeen where another band of magical people had placed themselves, an old power source.

Merlin then saw how Arthur had changed in the three years they were separated though still the more moral of the two, he was stronger, more firmer in his intentions, he looked more manly too and Merlin couldn't help but think that Arthur was twenty-five now, would be twenty-six this winter. Just four years off thirty.

Merlin himself felt older than just twenty-three.

He sat back against a tree watching Arthur train with a group of mixed people. He knew fighting techniques that were surprisingly different and that unfortunately Merlin hadn't been able to study when they'd been together. He smirked as he thought about where all their time went. But now in the middle of war, all he wanted was to take Arthur to his bed and never let him get up. And another side of him loved seeing him fight, Arthur with his new sword in hand looked utterly memorizing. He was quicker than before, and much more silent when moving.

He guessed that was from when he sneaked around his own palace.

Lancelot loved challenging him and it made a great show for those who wanted to take a few hours out of the day to watch.

But as the next three days passed Merlin grew tense, he could sense an enemy in the air and he knew precisely who it was.

Mordred was planning something, his supporters had split in the last few days. Those who used to crowd around Mordred every chance they had now didn't even look at him. All but twelve had separated and that change made Merlin very nervous.

Presently, Arthur stood in front him having just finished training, he was still sweating slightly but grinning-another win- and he said, “Merlin, you need a better training program.”

Merlin rolled his eyes knowing the prince was half teasing. “Do I?”

Arthur nodded swinging his sword in a graceful circle, Arthur followed it with his eyes and Merlin couldn't help feeling pleasure as he knew it was humming.

“Yes, their magic is perfect, accurate, flexible and their bloody powerful but their slow when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, especially with daggers and knifes. Their bow-work is okay but only a few can hit the bulls-eye more than fifteen times and that needs to increase. To match Uther's army we need at the very least ten thousand elite. They need to have experience in all areas.”

Arthur stood straight looking out into the masses of people and frowned, “How many people do we have here?”

Merlin leaned back against a tree shifting to get comfortable and said, “With your group here, six thousand seven hundred and eighteen.”

Arthur frowning still looked thoughtful as he asked, “How many groups are in Albion and Ireland?”

Merlin only took a second to count them and said, “Ours is one of the biggest but there are thirty-two, from a thousand down to groups of fifty.” Arthur nodded and looked at him intently, “You should call them all here, we'll need them all.”

Merlin nodded, stood and stretched.

“How are you liking your sword?” Merlin was smiling teasingly.

Arthur just glared at him, replying snippily, “First off, you're the one who gave me her,” Merlin's brow arched at 'her' and Arthur continued, “Second off, she's amazing, like an extension to my arm. I could tell why your ancestors loved them and no I don't plan on leaving her where someone might steal her.”

“Her?”

Arthur grinned and said seriously, “Well... it actual feels feminine, I think that's Aithusa's magic. But yeah, her, I've decided to change the name as well. Caliburn Morgana told me means Strength, it's lovely and I understand that your people would name it so but I've decided on Excalibur. Changing it even slightly changed it's whole name,” Arthur looked at him excited but Merlin just nodded, in spells getting an il confused with a ill could mean life or death, “Well Excalibur means Hope and I guess in our war it seems more fitting.”

Merlin was astounded but grinned and put his arm around Arthur as they started walking back to the house, saying, “I love you more every day.”

Arthur laughed but leaned in against him wrapping an arm around his waist. Since being here Arthur wasn't scared of showing their relationship, Merlin thought it was because all the time they had spent apart.

“Well I suppose I could learn to share.”

Arthur shook his head, a big grin plastered on his face then he said, “I remember when all you wanted was to share.”

Merlin stopped him wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck and said seriously, “Not with you Arthur. I'd never share you again.”

Arthur's voice lowered, his eyes darkened with emotion and he rested his forehead against Merlin's, “Good. I never want you to.” Then they were kissing.

It was amazing how little had changed when they were together, at times they didn't even know each other anymore, telling stories good and bad about what had happened. Going over new things they had found out about themselves, going over tragedy and longings, but here when they were like this, not talking about war, just each other... when they were beside each other there was no desire, no love that had been lost in their time apart.

Merlin teleported them to his room and with Arthur's eyes going wide, had him naked in another flash.

Merlin smiled slowly, wolfishly, predatory and pushed Arthur down on the bed hard.

Arthur was grinning as Merlin gracefully started to descend on top of the blonde.

 

* * *

 

 

Merlin realized his mistake a second too late.

He was standing in front of a confused Morgana and immediately he tensed.

“Where is he?”

Morgana's brows drew together, “I swear Merlin, I wouldn't call you out at this hour if it wasn't an emergency. I took a captive to question, the knight Eric captured him, I only just turned to greet you and he was here.”

Merlin looked to the ropes, spelled, no one-not even druids could get out them. Merlin crouched by the tree feeling the ropes, he looked to an extremely frightened Eric thinking he was in trouble.

Merlin nodded to him and said, “You should get some sleep, you'll be needed tomorrow to except whoever else might show up.”

Eric's eyes widened and he nodded before trying to stop himself from running away, he managed a stiff fast walk.

It had been two weeks since Arthur and Merlin acceptance of the group and since then people had been flocking to Akidor. There were as of yesterday no more magical beings in Scotland. Ireland would be empty in another week.

The battle would be fought in England, on Uther's prime territory and they would finish him there.

Merlin glanced at Freya and Leon, “You all saw him. Describe him again.”

Tall, broad, ordinary in looks, with brown hair and green-brown eyes. Merlin shut his eyes and let his magic flow and it took just a minute, his power at full force, focused solely on the rope and he snapped open his eyes.

“No,” he breathed and bolting up he frightened everyone, his face full of panic.

The only thing he managed to shout before he disappeared was a horrifying plea of “Arthur!”

Merlin was in his bedroom before he could blink.

Arthur was asleep, curled on his side, just as Merlin had left him only five minutes ago.

He looked peaceful, too peaceful and Merlin's eyes were blazing gold at his cousin who stood with Excalibur at his throat.

“Release him now.” Merlin's words were laced with death as his cousin only sneered back at him.

“I will not have my people destroyed by your misguidance Merlin. You have done enough damage because of him, he is a Pendragon and you know as well as I that he will try to claim the throne when his father is dead.”

“Let him go.”

Three things happened at once, Merlin's magic exploded, the door burst open and Mordred sent Excalibur plunging into Arthur.

All around were screams and in another flash he and Mordred were outside, Excalibur was not in Mordred's hand and Merlin smiled, a smile full of pure revenge.

Everyone was waking up from the blast of the magic, people were rushing out of their cabins and living spaces only to stop at the sight before them.

It was once more a dance, one that would not end in a truce.

They sped around each other with only magic as their weapons.

Both didn't need incantations, this was for most present the first time they had seen full magic in battle, for others it was only the second time though they had just got that memory back in bits and pieces from Camelot.

This time as they duelled with dragon's fire and ice, wind, blasts of energy, even the trees became enemies.

Mordred trapped his left arm in the air but Merlin was fuelled by his fury that he would hurt Arthur that he was so closed-minded that he couldn't even see anymore. Merlin was full of magic, full of his ancestors, of these woods, of Camelot that was his.

He was Albion, he was Avalon, he was the one who issued orders not his cousin.

Merlin was magic itself, a feeling that was as familiar as it was welcoming.

Mordred was another Uther, Merlin harnessed all of his magic and threw Mordred across the field getting a single opening.

He was in front of him in a second, magic casting him in a soft blue light, his eyes glowed in the darkness.

Merlin called up a freeze spell holding Mordred there on the ground. It was simple to stop Mordred's magic then, stopping him from fighting the bond. Merlin was the darkness, the demons of the night, he was power, rage, death made flesh. This pathetic little druid thought to go against him, to kill Arthur.

Merlin could smell his fear and he grinned in satisfaction.

He wouldn't just kill Mordred, he was going to rip his soul into shreds, make him unable to join Avalon-he wasn't worthy of it's bliss.

He summoned a sword to his and had risen it before someone shouted.

Quickly, plunged it only to have his have magic attack him.

Merlin gasped and fell to his knees as his magic retreated, as all of his power locked up, he felt dizzy and sick but managed just barely not to throw up.

He looked up surprised, relieved and shaking and full of adrenaline.

Arthur was walking through a parted crowd, his hair messy, his face pale but his blue eyes full of fierce ice. He was only wearing a sweat pants and his chest, his throat, they held no wound only his scar on his stomach showed and Merlin stood shakily trying to hide it from everyone. It didn't matter, their eyes were locked on Arthur.

He seemed to grow even more towering around everyone with his sword in his right hand he radiated power, command, leadership, and Merlin admired this, a King amongst men. Born, raised, and true.

Arthur glared so much hatred at Mordred as Mordred glared back.

“Merlin, step back,” Arthur said in a serious, commanding tone.

Merlin immediately did so half because his magic and half because he was surprised at Arthur's tone.

Mordred looked at him then and finally understood; even if Merlin did wear the crown Arthur would still be king.

Merlin would always obey Arthur no matter what.

He was the most powerful being on the planet, the last warlock. And he was a slave.

“Explain to your people why Merlin was just about to kill you.” An order and one Mordred did not obey.

Arthur turned to the crowd and said, “Mordred just now tried to murder me in my sleep. We have Leon, Morgana, Freya and Kay as witnesses as well as Merlin. If it hadn't been for Excalibur's magic in not harming me I would be dead. This man has just as much hatred as my father and I beseech you to let him go.”

Everyone stayed silent as Mordred's eyes darted to the crowd.

“Merlin,” Arthur said his voice calm but firm, “I don't want you to kill your kin. He is your last family member but I believe he is dangerous to both the magical and to us.”

Arthur looked around everyone and said, “Does anyone wish to speak on his behalf?”

His few followers stepped forward and Merlin noticed there were only four in front of him now. They argued for only three minutes and soon Arthur said, “Do you believe he did the right thing in attacking me?”

That hesitated all of them and Merlin could see the rising panic in Mordred.

Arthur turned towards the crowd and said, “No blood will be spilt tonight.”

Turning to Merlin he said, “Could you...could you bind his magic to not attack anyone?”

Mordred tried moving then and Merlin had to concentrate to keep him still. “No Arthur, binding magic doesn't work that way. It's either there or not.”

Arthur looked incredibly sad as he looked at Mordred. “Mordred, I do not believe that you will stop in your quest to kill me nor will you stop to claim the throne for yourself. You are a threat to both Merlin and this sanctuary, if it is deemed this is true to your King then I give my vote to having your powers stripped from you.”

Arthur stepped down then looking at Merlin. It was comical to Merlin, like an Emperor stepping aside to listen to his Captain issue an order. A small part of him wanted to glance around to see if others saw it too.

Merlin turned to crowd feeling numb as people shouted one by one their votes.

All of them were unanimous, most were loud but some were quiet and hesitant.

Everyone knew what this would mean for Mordred.

Merlin turned a second too late, Mordred was more powerful than Merlin gave him credit for, he had been in line before Merlin had been born and now he stood completely broken free from Merlin's bond in his sheer panic at losing his magic, his rage over everyone turning on him, his murderous ambitions toward the Pendragon line.

He reached out as if in slow motion in front of Merlin, a sword appeared in Mordred's hand and it reached for Arthur's chest.

Then before he knew what he was doing, he reacted. Time sped up and then crashed in a sudden halt.

Mordred gasped, his body jolting, he turned slowly to look at Merlin.

Merlin looked in his cousin's eyes feeling shock, despair and a sudden wave of panic himself.

He saw Mordred's blue eyes widen showing their own shock and a flicker of relief before they grew emotionless, glassy with death.

Mordred's body fell to the ground, his sword tumbling from his limp hand.

Merlin stood frozen in shock, the silence of the night pressed him against him, the crowd didn't utter a whisper even Arthur was still.

He looked down at his last remaining family, he stared at the now lost hope for warlocks to once again be born.

This was it. This was the end of warlocks and he had destroyed any chance for them to once again be born.

He was utterly alone now, his kind forever gone from this realm.

He couldn't stop the tears as they fell silent but steady down his cheeks, he could only watch as a blood coated sword fell from his hand to land silent and still in the green grass below.


	21. Family Ties in Wartime

He was alone. Utterly alone now.

Merlin shut himself away in his room for a week. Not even Arthur could comfort him. His thoughts were filled with Mordred's death, the death by his hands. He was the last warlock. The very last and he felt the silence, the knowledge that he was absolutely alone press against him until all he could do was scream.

There had always been hope before. With Mordred having children which had wanted, or with their parents having more.

Now even the faintest of possibilities were just dreams. His race would never again walk this realm.

Merlin was the last warlock. Ever.

He woke early in the morning with the sun shinning through the window into his eyes.

Arthur sat before him looking much older and sad. His mouth was tight, his eyes full of love and loss. It physically hurt Merlin to look at him, seeing the ignorant, little prat of a prince turn into this man who held the world on his shoulders, who looked so very tired already. He wished he could bring them both back to those precious years before the war.

Arthur's hand came to brush his cheek, “Stop Merlin. I know you have lost everything right now, your kin, the very line of warlocks but I need you.”

Through Merlin's blurry, tear filled eyes he could see Arthur too looked as if he were going to cry as well.

“I just, I don't know what it would feel like and I know nothing I can do or say will comfort you, you have no idea how much I desperately want to make this easier for you, to take your pain. But you have to remember that you have people that need you, that still love you. I've met with the Elders, they've all agreed that you did what you had to do. Mordred was going to hurt all of us. I just...I wanted to tell you that I love you. I love you and I need you right now. Please.”

Merlin sat up feeling lightheaded from lack of food and embraced Arthur with enough force to almost send them to the ground. Arthur didn't complain or release Merlin from the bone crushing hug that Merlin clung to.

“I love you Arthur. I love you so much.”

It took Merlin a few more hours to regain some semblance of control. It would be many years before Merlin would be okay and many after that before he reached some peace over the fact that warlocks would never walk this earth again. When he walked out into the camp, everyone stared, some smiled, clapped him on his back, girls hugged him and everyone gave encouragements, even just silent, knowing nods.

“In the past two weeks news came over from the Americas,” Arthur was informing him, Leon on his other side was nodding, “War is upon them. I asked some Elders to make sure all the people have the same plan. It's time, now or never, I can feel it.”

Merlin could too.

His magic quivered.

War was in the air.

And this wouldn't be just a little battle, this would be the last great war, the war of this century, the war that will shape the very future of Albion and the world.

People everywhere were sharpening weapons, boys and girls as little as twelve were practising their bow work, even the young were helping with chores. Merlin knew these past years had changed him but he never truly looked at these peoples lives. Bakers, artists, office workers, all now prepared to die, families along side each other, brothers and sisters, mothers and fathers.

He could see the lines in his head, proud, straight and strong all lined up behind him, he could hear the prayers to all the gods, of fathers and mothers standing next to their kin praying not to watch them die in the coming hours of uncertainty.

“Bring everyone together Arthur.”

Arthur glanced at him uncertain but nodded and disappeared into the crowd.

Once everyone was assembled he spoke, “I want all of you to know that battles have broken out across many countries now. Our time has come to fight, to live and die for our freedom. This will be a battle like no others. For the rest of history our descents will look upon this war as the defining moment for the era to come! This is a battle for them and all who come after us, to live without shame, to live a life of equality. I will rather die than to see this kingdom descend any further into darkness! I will die before I become a slave! I will die for this kingdom, for this flicker of hope, I will die for all of you before I turn my back on my magic!”

Cheers went up, people erupted, their panic and joy and desperation and wonderment all mixed together into a power pulse that swept through everyone.

Arthur was standing beside a smiling Tristan when Merlin turned to glance at him and Merlin yelled, “We march for war in three weeks. Prepare to meet the gods of fate. May they be with us.”

Tristan clapped him on his shoulder and said, “Til the end mate.” Merlin nodded.

Tristan nodded to Isolt who was talking passionately to Morgana who was nodding. She grinned in response and they disappeared into the crowd, Merlin shook his head, how they managed to do that never failed to amaze him, they were as good, if not slightly better than he himself was at blending in.

Tristan had grown close to Arthur Merlin knew in the past fortnight. He had felt his presence in the meeting room.

Merlin would make sure they joined in on council meetings, they had been so essential in recent months and as though Arthur could sense his thoughts, he said, “I have been working closely with your trackers. Leon's been training many in tracking but Tristan is still our best next to Gawain. I have to say Tristan and Isolt are by far the most experienced. They grew up as street kids in Pairs, know exactly how to get out of sticky situations and I've been using them to get us closer to Camelot.”

Merlin looked at Arthur and seeing the king so openly laid out in front of him, it was astonishing. Arthur looked back completely unaware of his own growth, his own self.

No, Merlin could see Arthur was only aware of his concern for him. He was concerned about his fragility.

That completely froze Merlin.

Merlin straightened his shoulders and did what he had been taught. Concentrate on the now. He centred himself and pushed all thoughts of that night deep down, not to be looked at or prodded at until a day of safety and certainty.

“Arthur stop,” His sharp tone had Arthur straightening as well. “We are in the middle of war and on the brink of battle. We may not be alive in a month. I am not dwelling on Mordred or my... my race, alright? I have to focus on what's here. On what I can do.”

Arthur was blank for a few moments thinking over what he said and then he nodded and smiled a little letting Merlin know that he would go along with it. That for now everything they couldn't help with would be pushed back to be dissected when hopefully this war would end.

Arthur slowly tentatively took his hand as they continued their walk. “Anyway, I've found out that,” Arthur replied leading them toward Gawain and Galahad, “Uther is leading his army west to Wales, near Aberdare. He'll get there first, get some high ground and make camp to draw us out into the open.”

Merlin frowned wondering about Camelot.

“Wouldn't it be better for him to stay at Camelot? It would have magical defences to help their druids and now that it is tainted... it would hold us off much bett...” Merlin trailed off at Arthur's expression, one of pride and cunning.

He smirked and said, “I might have made a few people think that Camelot would work in your favor. That you'd be instinctively attached to the city and it's magic would allow you the advantage naturally just because of your blood.”

Merlin shook his head, astonished and said, “You drew him out. You actually drew Uther out of the fortress.” Merlin couldn't name the amount of pride and surprise and love he had for Arthur in that moment.

He kissed him hard, his free hand just by his nape.

Quick and not getting sidetracked in the middle of camp, he lifted his head to see Arthur looking more than just a bit pleased. 

The prince cleared his throat and with a very diplomatic voice, stated, “I've gathered the group for an hour from now. I think we should all be aware of the bigger picture.” Merlin nodded and they spent the next hour going along the ranks from privates at the tender ages of fourteen to the more experienced.

Arthur corrected stances and moves making sure people knew their faults were able to improve and if nothing else watch out for them.

Merlin spent it connected to the circles of different races. Magic poured in through them, some powerful while others would have to rely on their physical form. But all of them were connected, all of them would feel another fall on the battle field.

He told them so, warned them so that when it happened they would not lose themselves to the loss.

An hour later they sat around the round table.

Arthur was beside Merlin, Tristan and Isolt opposite and Gaius on his other side. The rest of the group took their normal positions, Lancelot on Arthur's other side.

Isolt spoke first, her accented voice carrying authority, “The Americas are at war. Their battle will take place across Pennsylvania, West Virginia through to Kentucky and down through Mexico. Canada has had their lines drawn across their prairies. South America, as we predicated, is very safe at this moment but has been fighting off refugees like locusts.”

Arthur nodded and said, “The continent is not doing much better, Germany and France are under military rule and the entire Mediterranean countries are rising up as one. It's the East we know least about. Australia is officially dark, we haven't heard a whisper from there in over a month. China had already had major battles and from what information I could gather power could go either way. They're at a stand still. What everyone knows as of this moment is that the cost of life has taken it's toll. I doubt there will be even three billion left at the end all together. Entire cities have been wiped out.”

Everyone grew silent.

That number was unthinkable. Four years ago the world population was overflowing and closer to eight billion lives. But then Merlin took finally took into account the magic in the beginning before war, the hospitals across the world and the children that were being born and needed technology. Even now a woman could give birth and need a surgeon, if not magic but even surgeons would be all for the soldiers.

They had all lost so much in three years; Arthur's step brother who was training to be a doctor had been using technology. He wondered where Richard Marcus Albert Pendragon was now and if he could even be a doctor now having to learn completely new techniques, if he tried to get back to Britain, tried to get back to his mother and Uther. 

There had been so many people that needed little things from a world that had stopped, just one day stopped. The people on the planes that had rained down from the sky as balls of fire. The people that had been unfortunate enough to be in the space satellites that had most likely starved alone looking down at the earth. All the people that found out they were not cut out for a life without all their normalcy, those that had committed suicide in droves.

Humans, magical, many perished before the fighting ever began.

“Now,” Arthur continued looking at Merlin, “I need you to go to Spain and tell them to draw lines right through Madrid and don't under any circumstances give up the northern line here.” He pointed to a world map that had all kinds of marks on it in every country.

Merlin felt his emotions surge up at all the work Arthur had put into this, when they were separated but especially now in the week and a half that Merlin couldn't even think let alone function.

He couldn't resist squeezing Arthur's thigh under the table just telling him how grateful he was. Arthur smiled in response, a small one and he turned to everyone and turned sad as he said softly. “What about everyone's family?”

It was the first time Merlin heard anything spoken about their families since the war began. He had been too busy, too focused and truly he couldn't bare the knowledge. He remembered all their quiet nights in Camelot complaining about sisters and cousins and parents. Now he paid attention.

Arthur obviously asked his knights when they were at Camelot since he looked at everyone with grief and Merlin knew people had been lost.

Leon spoke first. “My family was deemed traitors early on. They were all hanged.”

Morgana held his hand tightly, they had spoken about it since Merlin couldn't see any surprise in fact no one seemed surprised.

 _Ah_ , Merlin thought, _well played Arthur_ , this was to make sure he was informed. Diplomatic Arthur at his best.

 Arthur spoke for Morgana, telling her something which he had kept to himself, “Your brother died in a scrimmage in Maine just before he tried to cross over. Father was extremely upset.” Morgana nodded not losing much love on her brother. “And...Mother?”

Arthur grimaced and said, “A druid attacked her, she went through a very bad spell and it made her grow mad. Father did try everything through, had all of his best druids look after her for more than six months but finally she went in her sleep. Just like that.” His voice was soft and quiet making Merlin wonder how much he had come to care for Queen Grace.

Lancelot told everyone about his younger brother fighting in Budapest. Still alive and communicating through a very friendly raven. His parents had died leaving just the two of them.

Gawain had all of his family, they unlike him were living very well, only his sister supported him and he assured them she was all tiger in sheep clothing and she would keep up Arthur's teachings to others. This was said in pride and worry.

Freya had no one now having already lost her sister and now her father to battle.

Percival's brothers were wonderful in battle all built like him and he claimed they'd be here within a few days, their parents along side, his only sister had been lost to a car accident on day zero.

“Actually, I think they might be bringing the whole village.”

Arthur raised a brow smiling in wonderment. Percival shrugged looking at the amused glances, “Mom said she complained in the town square and she's extremely fierce. No one really stands up to her.” He shrugged.

Galahad was an orphan, Kay was also now that his brother died of a genetic disorder and there were no druids available for long periods of time to help him.

Tristan and Isolt had long been alone so they both shrugged and Gwen was last since Elaine told them all that she had been fostered as a child and had no one. Percival held her close and shook her head, “Da said your welcome anytime. You know you're family for us.”

Gwen bit her lip glancing at Merlin before she said, “My father died in battle a year ago. He worked as a blacksmith for two years at court but then Uther sent him out with some soldiers to repair their amour. He was going to be gone for three months, he lasted less than one. But I have a cousin or at least I did. I've been thinking about him more often. It was just me and dad after my parents separated and my cousin and aunt left the country when I was twelve. We were close, just the two of us, brother and sister really. He gave me this,” She lifted her hand and Merlin saw the ring she always wore a simple silver with a little fake green jewel.

Nothing fancy or eye catching it was just something pretty for a twelve year old girl, he himself had re-sized it for her back in Camelot years ago. He had never asked about it.

“I lost touch with him in high school. He's in Spain. I was wondering if you could somehow find him?”

Merlin frowned as she turned hopefully towards him. “He's the last family member I have.” The weight of the death hit him square in the chest, everyone had lost something, hell Gawain might have a living family but that made it worse for him, he would never again speak to his family and they were all alive, all able but too far apart in their beliefs to come together.

Merlin looked to Gwen, sweet, loving, brave Gwen and asked, “What's his name?”

“Elyan Halvic.”

Merlin reached out for her ring and she hurriedly gave it to him.

“It might take awhile.”

She nodded looking hopeful and Merlin couldn't stop himself from noticing the almost white line that encased her finger.

Arthur stood drawing attention to himself and took a deep breath as he said, “This is how the next couple of months should play out. Hopefully.” he pointed to the map and said, “Blue lines are us, red lines the enemy, black lines old defences and green lines new ones. We'll start in the West, more is known there....”

The meeting lasted long into the night and when finally they all had their say and thought deeply on the tactics and battle plans Merlin purposed confidently with Arthur listening intently everyone finally bade goodnight.

They would have to tell their troops the plan for the Battle of Camlann. That was their future battle ground, The Battle Ground.

It was where, if Uther was paying attention to his druids, he was going.

And where Merlin would go.

It just made sense. It was too powerful a spot to ignore.

Now Merlin laid down on his side of the bed looking at the ring between his fingers.

Arthur flopped down in just his briefs. They were red, something Merlin smirked about.

“Could you do it? Find him?”

Merlin sighed, “Maybe. It'll require a lot of magic. Kilgharrah might help, it would be easier with him.” Arthur nodded and looked away facing the beams of the ceiling.

“It's really here, isn't it? We had so much battles and clashes but now we can actually end it. Finish it.”

Merlin's hand came down to caress Arthur's chest as he turned to look at the blonde and said simply, “Yes.” Arthur chuckled at the simplistic answer and turned towards him fully, carefully taking Gwen's ring and putting it on the side table, he then reached for Merlin and whispered, “We better make these weeks count then, huh?”

He leaned down and made Merlin quickly forget about anything else but him.

Merlin spent the next day focused on the troops. They were still getting stragglers that were mostly experienced in battle, able to hide from Uther's patrols and even the main army itself.

Percival got a letter from his brothers; they were indeed only two days away and Percival's mother wanted to thank Merlin yet again for his kindness. Merlin's brow raised as Percival read the letter out loud and then went red as he mumbled it and continued saying she hoped Elaine was doing well and if they were going to have children they had better start because his older brothers were already married and wont he just love his new sister in law...

Percival looked up to see everyone grinning and he just shook his head and said, “I'm telling you she's fierce. Don't let this misguide you.”

Their soldiers were so much more than he dreamed of. Truly excellent in their bravery and loyalty. Magic was strong and everyone now knew about balance and Avalon.

Their numbers were over thirteen thousand but most were children and healers who would stay here firstly for protection and secondly to stay alive if they lost.

They would march with just over elven thousand people. But it was a harsh reality, the lowest age was fourteen and Merlin winced every time he pictured their deaths almost as much as he did when he pictured their oldest the men at the age of sixty-seven who should be focusing on leisure after working all their lives for their families.

But it was true that they had many peoples in their prime and he needed them to be as capable as possible.

The afternoon he spoke to Athusia since Kilgharrah had just left for Australia, gathering information for them. “Would you help me find Elyan Halvic?”

She nodded immediately with a smile, “Of course, focus deeply, but don't wear yourself down. Just let it come.”

He focused deeply into the memory of Gwen, her essence and the ring helped, bringing himself into her mind he saw a dark boy with a mischievous smile and he tugged at it letting the image morph and change with time. He noticed the ageing and the changing of his spirit with war. He let his magic flow over him, flow around him, he felt Kilgharrah there and Athusia closer, she was guiding him softly as much as she could.

Merlin could feel himself grow tired, his magic stretching across time and space.

He saw Elyan battling in a what looked like a garden of some kind. Merlin sighed in relief instinctively recognizing the place even though he himself had never stepped foot there.

Coming back to himself he thanked Athusia and told her to be ready for a trip tomorrow. He had been planning to leave that day but the sky was already dark. He had lost himself in his magic, not taking note of the time that spell had taken.

Arthur was pacing when he opened the door, his head snapped up and he sighed in relief before almost shouting, “Where have you been?”

Merlin's bones ached as his power shook inside him. He just wanted to sleep and wake up to his mother's singing. That thought stuck him hard since he had not thought of her in months.

Arthur must have noticed something in his expression because his face crumpled and he nodded. “I made dinner for us.”

Merlin looked to the small two person table with bowls of stew and fruit salad on a side plate. He had to admit Arthur's cooking skills greatly improved since three years ago. He smiled with such warmth that Arthur drew him in a long embrace.

“We will get through this Merlin.”

Merlin wasn't too sure. He never had been. “Will we?” He whispered feeling safe and warm in the future king's arms, his face buried in his neck.

Arthur's arms wrapped around him protectively and said with such certainty that Merlin couldn't help but believe, “Yes. We will. Me and you. We will get through this.”

Merlin could do nothing but clutch onto his saviour, his reason for believing, for hoping that they could defeat a warlord, outmatched and outnumbered. But where Arthur would go Merlin would be at his side through life or death.

 

* * *

 

 

He loved riding dragons.

It was beautiful, peaceful and made him forget everything focusing on the wings beating, the movement of the beast, the power, the wind at his ears.

And they spoke throughout their trip about Athusia and Kilgharrah's role in the battle for they would not allow him to go without them. And they were his secret weapon being outmatched by at least forty-thousand.

He needed dragons on his side to even the score. Merlin was conflicted, he needed them but he also wanted to protect them, most importantly, he wanted to protect her. Kilgharrah didn't know, he would not have left so suddenly or quietly if he did. Athusia had life inside her, little hatchlings that wouldn't be ready to lay for another month.

After the battle.

He sensed six, six new dragons.

And now he was tormented with the idea of leaving her behind and making due with Kilgharrah. If she didn't join they'd be even more outmatched. But if she did and she died, he'd lose the generation of dragons.

Kilgharrah would never forgive him.

There was even a chance she would survive and he wouldn't then there'd be no dragon lord left to name her children and they would stay half born for eternity.

The thought sent knives straight through him. He couldn't let that happen. But without her in battle they might lose, she was young and he hated to admit it but Kilgharrah was getting up there in age. He was mighty strong and reliable but he was over seven hundred years old. He might still have a few centuries left but Athusia would live for many more and it would be easier for her if she was surround by their kin.

All it did was put more pressure and turmoil in him.

They landed inside Alcoi and Merlin had to prepare himself for the war zone the city had become. He recognized churches that were now burnt or burning. High-rises were rumble.

It would take years for the damage to be repaired.

Forests were cut down, fields were muddy and black. He hadn't seen anything green since Normandy. The landscape itself had changed.

The ground shook with explosions and Merlin made Athusia land as close as he dared to Elyan's hideout. He could sense him now honed in on his essence as he was. The people's cries were louder here, the clash taking place five blocks east.

Through the smoke he could make out children running through the buildings their expressions were not of fear or horror but steely determination and purpose. He felt such profound sadness at the scene before him that he just wanted to crouch down and close his eyes, let this become nothing more than a nightmare.

Instead,he started running toward an old warehouse, it was barricaded with both spells and bricks, rusted and beaten cars were piled up around the building on the side facing a street. Merlin jumped onto a dumpster and easily hitched over the chain link fence.

He felt the spell as soon as his feet touched down. It was powerful made by several sorcerers and was meant to bind magical powers, Merlin cast it aside.

The smaller building in front of him was full of people it's windows had long been blown out and it attached to the larger building that Elyan was in.

He ran in through a hole in one wall making people jump and shout.

Running through the floor, he had to use his magic to calm people down surprised and happy that this group was like his, humans and magical together. But the people looked savage, dirty and broken,fighting merely on instinct.

He had to climb seven sets of stairs, running into a captain who wouldn't let him pass, he explained in a rush, “I'm Emrys and I'm here for someone.”

The brown haired man nodded, eyes still narrowed and put down the machete he was holding.

“Who is it?”

“Elyan Halvic.”

Sasha's brow rose as he said jogging next to him as they continued up the stairs, “He's one of the best we have. Man has no fear of anything. He's a bit reckless though, he watched his brother die about a year ago and hasn't really been the same since then. Last member of his old crew.”

Merlin nodded having all ready seen that through Athusia.

“He had a cousin who sent me, Gwen Moore.” Sasha looked at him as they entered the ninth floor that looked just as destroyed as the other floors. The staircase had collapsed here leaving the rest of the floors unreachable. It didn't take long to find the small group.

Elyan was the only dark one, a few Spanish girls and three Russian's which Merlin thought might be Sasha's brothers were with him.

Everyone looked up from their meal as they entered.

“Everyone this is Emrys.”

The reaction was immediate, silence and stillness, Merlin was used to it but then a girl spoke up, her accent thick, “ _The Emrys_?”

The relief in her eyes sliced through him. A young man spoke up, his voice showing his excitement, “You're going to help us?”

Merlin took a deep breath and said, “I'm here for Elyan. Your cousin Gwen Moore is my friend and she requested that I bring you to Albion.”

Elyan's eyes widened and he asked, “Gwen? She's alive? I thought she died years ago. What about Uncle Tom?”

Merlin shook his head, “It's just her, you're all she has left.”

Elyan nodded looking solemn. He looked to Sasha and Merlin tried to remain neutral, they weren't together but Merlin could feel their emotions for each other.

“I have to stay here,” Sasha replied to Elyan's silent look, “But you should go to be with family,” he looked to his brothers and said, “I know just how important they are. And with Emrys on our side, it's only a matter of time before we win. We'll be fine and once this is all over we'll get together. All right?”

Elyan stood and said, “Could you give us a moment?”

Merlin nodded and walked outside to the corridor.

Light spilled in from the windows, they had once lead out to a small and long balcony. At this height he could see what was once downtown, three years ago this must have been a beautiful apartment building complete with a great view. Now it looked down upon rumble and a graveyard.

He jumped when the sound of an explosion went off and clung to the shaking railing as he watched a building tumble down. The ash wouldn't reach here but he could sense the choking hysteria even from his spot here.

He found himself feeling grateful for the forest he lived in, the cities around the world were death traps. Made for inflicting chaos. A perfect battle ground, he couldn't help himself from thinking. The small part of him that he hated wanted to stay, wanted to feel the death around here.

Elyan came out a few minutes later and said with a grin, “How is she? I mean I haven't seen Guinevere since we were kids, and she knows you, you of all people.”

He shook his head and Merlin gave a smile, “Yeah, well she's smart, beautiful, really lovely. One of my best friends,”

They started walking back down and Merlin said, “She's also friends with Arthur and practically married to Lancelot-”

Merlin stopped at Elyan's expression of pure shock. “Arthur, Arthur Pendragon and...wait did you say Lancelot? As in Lancelot du Lac? _The Lancelot du Lac_?”

Merlin laughed.

Elyan gathered all the captains and generals together and Merlin told them exactly what Arthur had said. They seemed determined and all had hard gazes, smiling down at the battle lines.

"We'll hold it," said one of the women, "Don't you worry about that."

By the time they reached Athusia after having Elyan say goodbye to everyone, Sasha started barking orders for ravens and traps. He knew Arthur's plan would work, these people were truly unstoppable and Merlin sized up Elyan, he seemed to be an excellent warrior.

Merlin had found out Elyan and everyone else had heard the tale of Arthur Pendragon and his actions for peace. The tone of his voice held such awe of Arthur and even Lancelot who many people said was an even greater fighter than Arthur.

Merlin had laughed at this and said, “Just don't let Arthur hear that.”

Elyan stopped dead at the sight of Athusia and his jaw dropped.

“No way! I mean I heard but I...I never saw one. I just thought they were legends.”

Merlin nodded and said, “And here today you're going to ride one.”

Elyan's eyes were wide and he gulped loudly.

The ride was fun, they spent the forty-five minutes talking.

“It won't ever be the same again. Will it?” He said just as they were descending. Elyan hadn't spoken in minutes and Merlin looked at him and said simply, “No. No it won't.”

Gwen was there in a heartbeat looking ecstatic and Elyan grinned sweeping her in a long hug.

“I've missed you so much. Wow look at how tall you are, I remember when you were this high.”

“Shut it you, I remember when I could throw better than you.”

Elyan put a hand to his heart and said, “Please my dear cousin, please stop.”

Both laughed and Elyan's attention rested on the dark, tall Lancelot.

Merlin left them to it and went to see what Arthur was up to.

 

* * *

 

 

The days past too quickly, Merlin met Percival's family and he was right his mother was something to behold. After she spent ten minutes telling Gawain off for something, he slowly turned to Merlin and silently said, 'help me' to which Freya started laughing.

The days were full planning. After five days Elyan was given a seat at the council room thanks to Arthur who had spent them testing the young man. Elyan it would seem was excellent in explosives. It was his speciality.

By the time night fell Arthur stretched looking worn but hopeful.

“We might actually pull this off. If Uther leads his men to the Bishop Hill it should be okay.”

Merlin nodded not so hopeful but going over the amount of men they would lose if he did that.

“We have to start marching tomorrow.”

Arthur grew silent as he sat down beside him.

“Two days until the Great Unknown.”

Merlin couldn't help but smile slightly at his tone. Reaching up,he ran his hand through the blonde curls, his hair would need a good cut soon but he had shaved this morning so his cheeks were smoother than they had been in awhile, even with his shadow showing on his jaw.

“Uther will be expecting us from the south west.”

They had spoken of so many strategies in the past fortnight they all started running together, but finally they had formed a good plan, if Merlin had been born an optimistic he would have said great plan, everyone from the lowest private knew their roles and he could actually picture the scene in his mind.

But truly it was all up to Uther's plan and how well Arthur knew his father.

“We have a good plan,” Arthur said reading his mind as usual, “It'll work. It has to work.”

Merlin nodded and said, “Lancelot's brother and Sasha have said they plan to have a battle on the same day, Isolt heard news that people have heard of us marching that they plan to have their own last battles on the second as well.”

Arthur's jaw clenched and he nodded, his eyes far away.

“That could be good. Uther will be ready, so will his forces abroad. One day, one last day and it will be all over.”

Merlin frowned and asked what he had wanted to for ages, “What will happen with Uther?”

Arthur stared at him curious.

“He's your father Arthur.”

Arthur looked away from him and in a voice unlike his own said, “He'll have to die. He has too, there's no other option.”

Merlin nodded even though Arthur couldn't see him, “Would you hate me if it was me?”

Arthur turned and smiled sadly, “No, Merlin. I could never hate you. If...if you have the opening take it. Don't think, don't hesitate. He might be old but he's sure as hell fast.”

Merlin leaned forward and kissed Arthur chastely.

“Come to bed my love. I want to hold you tonight.”

And true to Merlin's words they didn't make love that night but spent it wrapped around each other, blocking out the world around them and taking comfort in each others warmth.


End file.
